Memories, past & love
by UshieVictoria
Summary: Elena tendrá que luchar por recuperar el amor, la confianza de Damon y luchar contra el vinculo. Después del 4x09, Damon se marcha y Elena lo busca. Victoria Petrova, hermana de la Doppleganger original puede ser su mayor ayuda o su peor obstáculo. Mejor amiga de Damon y aliada de por vida. ¿Jamas se preguntaron como paso Damon su primer siglo y medio?, ¿Quien lo hizo como es hoy?
1. prologue

_Titulo: Memories, Past & Love_

_Autor: UshieVictoria_

_Raiting: +18_

_Pairings: Delena, Steferine, Kleroline, Beremy, Kol + OC, etc._

_Resumen: Damon huye de Mystic Falls tratando de hacer lo correcto y dejar a Elena en libertad. Al salir de su vida busca la ayuda de su mejor amiga,Victoria y esta le ayuda a recuperarse. Elena lucha con sus sentimientos y va en su búsqueda, al enterarse que este se fue. Encuentra la ayuda que necesita para encontrarlo en una nueva aliada, a cambio de aceptar un trato con ella. Tratar de reunirse y buscar una felicidad eterna se ve complicado para Elena y Damon, pero ellos siempre sobreviven y esta es una prueba mas de su amor. Se revelan secretos algunos oscuros y algunos otros no tanto, pasados tormentosos son revelados y recuerdos oprimidos salen a la luz. Una historia de suspenso, venganza y amor. Se narran las vidas de Las Doppleganger, Tatia, Katerina y Elena, los originales, los Salvatore y algunas brujas, todo alrededor del amor de Damon y Elena._

_Advertencias: A partir del episodio 10 de la cuarta temporada de la serie. _

_Disclaimer: No todos los personajes aquí narrados me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW y de Lisa Jane Smith, solo algunos los que no conocen, son de mi autoría, por ejemplo Victoria Petrova._

_Prologo_

_Mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, una vez mas. Hacia unos años, cuando los seres sobrenaturales llegaron a mi vida, esta cambio de mas de una manera. Los Salvatores pusieron mi mundo de cabeza, me cambiaron y me abrieron los ojos ante el mundo en el que vivía. Me hicieron darme cuenta de quien era y que papel jugaba en este mundo, que era una Petrova. Muchos cosas habían sucedido a lo largo de estos años, entre ellas estaba el hecho de que me había convertido en una de ellos, un vampiro. Mi corazón se había dividido en dos, aunque no lo admitiese al principio para no parecerme aun mas a Katherine, mi doble o yo soy la suya. Había amado a Stefan por los últimos años, era mi luz en esta oscuridad... pero ahora era consciente que tal vez la oscuridad si me agradaba. Me había enamorado, casi sin notarlo y sin poder controlarlo, de esa oscuridad, de Damon Salvatore. Finalmente mi corazón gano la batalla y lo elige a él, a Damon. Los obstáculos aparecieron y nos separaron, un Sire Bond nos separaba y le hacia pensar que yo estaba con el por eso, que estaba atada a él sin poder elegir por mi cuenta... pero esto era mentira, yo estaba con él por que quería, porque lo amaba y ahora tenia que demostrarselo. Al mismo tiempo, en este afán de demostrarle mis sentimientos conocí a una persona. Una chica rubia, agradable, divertida y muy simpática, Victoria Petrova, algo así como mi tía abuela, tal vez, y la mejor amiga de Damon. Ella me ayudo a recuperarlo y me llevo a él, pero todo tiene un precio y la ayuda de Victoria tenia uno. Ayudarla a traer a su hermana, Tatia Petrova, la Petrova original, de vuelta a la vida. Y para poder cumplir con este trato mi vida daría demasiados giros, conocería a mas de una persona y una cacería daría comienzo, en búsqueda de poder cumplir con mi palabra. Tatia regresaría._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_FlashBack de 1009_

_-Victoria, no puedes estar quieta, tan siquiera un poco- dijo Tatia con dulzura mientras veía a su hermana menor, mientras ella corría por el campo. Victoria, sus cortos 15 años le daban una imagen del mundo tan dulce e inocente, en ese aspecto la envidaba; ya que ella no tenía esa suerte. Los últimos meses habían sido difíciles, la muerte de su madre, había traído demasiadas tristezas, su padre se veía demasiado triste y ese suceso había terminado con cualquier rastro de infancia en ella, ahora ella tenía que criar a Victoria._

_Era un campo hermoso con altos pinos y un pequeño claro con flores, de mil colores y olores. Atardecía y los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban el claro. Ese día habían ido a recoger flores, verduras y frutas para vender al día siguiente, su padre trabajaba en las tierras de los Mikaelson, ellos le pagaban con carne y con el privilegio de vivir en sus fértiles tierras. Era una escena hermosa, su querida hermana jugaba en el claro y de esa manera se veía a un más dulce de lo que era._

_Victoria no se parecía a ella o a su padre, era la imagen de su madre. Tenía los cabellos aun más pálidos que el sol y tenía unos rizos largos y brillantes, unos ojos grandes y azules como el cielo y en toda ella, se notaba su fragilidad y su dulzura. Era su ángel, su razón para seguir luchando día a día, gracias a Victoria sonreía._

_-¿Qué es en lo que piensas, Tatia?- le pregunto Victoria, en frente de ella con una curiosa sonrisa y sus grandes ojos enfrente de los suyos, se podía ver reflejada en ellos y vio que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, como siempre que pensaba en su madre. Ella solo pudo sonreír, como todos cuando Victoria estaba cerca, ella tenía ese efecto con todos. Y se levanto._

_-En nada Vic- le dijo sonriendo aun más y recogiendo las canastas con las verduras, frutas y flores – vamos a casa, se hace tarde-._

_Victoria tomo una canasta y empezaron a caminar, Victoria reía, cantaba y bailaba y ella solo la miraba y mantenía su paso. Dejaron ese claro cerca del río y marcharon al pueblo, que estaba bastante cerca de ahí. Victoria a un par de Kilómetros empezó a correr y solo unos minutos después escucho gritos. Corrió hacia ellos asustada._

_Al llegar vio a Victoria en el suelo llorando, con una herida en la pierna y el vestido un poco rasgado; enfrente de ella estaba un muy alterado Mikael Mikaelson gritándole y lanzándole miradas asesinas. Se acerco a ellos lentamente._

_-Niña estúpida e insolente- le gritaba furioso Mikael a una asustada Victoria- me hiciste perder mi venado. Tatia comprendió la razón de los gritos, Victoria había asustado al animal con sus cantos y su carrera y había tropezado, justo antes de que la flecha de Mikael llegara a su destino._

_-Lo sentimos mucho- murmuro Tatia, mientras le hacia una seña a Victoria para que se levantara y ella corrió a su lado, para finalmente ponerse detrás de ella- se lo pagaremos- dijo ella como un reflejo, pero se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho._

_-¿Pagarme?- dijo sorprendido y riéndose de ella al instante, ella bajo la mirada avergonzada- jovencita recuerdas que tu padre solo es un trabajador mas y que jamás podría pagarme ese venado- le dijo burlándose de la joven._

_Algunos ruidos empezaron muy cerca de ellos y Niklaus, Elijah, Finn, Henrik y Kol salieron de entre los árboles, se acercaron a su padre y las miraron entretenidos._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede, padre?- pregunto Elijah, mientras una ligera y rápida sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios mientras la veía, pero desapareció al ver a Victoria. Niklaus la miro de reojo, le pareció demasiado extraño y no pudo evitar mirarlo más tiempo._

_-Nada demasiado importante, hijo mío- dijo Mikael mientras se volteaba y miraba a sus hijos- esta cria- dijo mientras señalaba a Victoria -hizo que perdiera el venado._

_Niklaus se acerco a Kol y le susurro algo al oído y ambos rieron._

_-Niklaus, mantén el orden- le dijo Mikael furioso- no puedes dar esa imagen tan vulgar, reírte en una situación como esta- le dijo aun mas furioso –No te criamos de esta manera…_

_Victoria detrás de ella, apretó un poco mas su brazo y logro sacarla de sus pensamientos y alejar su mirada de Niklaus._

_-Realmente sentimos mucho haberle hecho perder su venado- dijo Tatia tratando de mantener la compostura y mirándolo a los ojos -tal vez podamos compensarlo con algunas verduras- dijo sacando algunas de su canasta._

_Mikael rió y las rechazo._

_-No compensan nada- dijo algo ofendido –ahora márchense y traten de no arruinar otra caza- dijo en un tono aterrador y dándoles la espalda._

_Esas palabras funcionaron para que tomara del brazo a Victoria y se marcharan de ahí._

* * *

**_Elena´s POV_**

_-Elena- dijo una voz suave, dulce y seductora a su oído. Una voz que no importaba donde o cuando estaba segura que reconocería siempre, la voz de Damon. Un susurro en su oreja acompañado de su aliento dulce y embriagador, era todo lo que necesitaba para sonreír y esa mañana no hubo diferencia._

_Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le ilumino el rostro aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras se daba la vuelta y lo encontró, sintió su frio pecho desnudo debajo de su cabeza. Abrió lentamente los ojos y alzo la cabeza para poder observarlo mejor. Con la luz que se filtraba de las cortinas Damon se veía aun más hermoso de lo que recordaba, la dejaba sin aliento. Mirarlo a los ojos, a sus grandes ojos azules la enloquecía. Creyó que después de la primera vez que lo había visto así algo cambiaria, pero al parecer nada podría hacerlo. Damon era tan solo tan perfecto, su rostro, sus ojos y su cuerpo desnudo, la enloquecían, le hacía sentir fuego en su interior, en todo su cuerpo y su alma, un fuego irresistible y excitante, un fuego que siempre estaba ahí, cuando lo veía, cuando lo sentía y cuando lo besaba, ese fuego se extendía por toda ella y la consumía. Ese fuego era celestial y gracias a él estaba por completo segura que nada los separaría._

_Con Damon había tocado el cielo, ninguna otra persona en su corta existencia le había hecho sentir algo semejante, ese vínculo que compartían era inexplicable, sin necesidad de palabras se comunicaban, solo con miradas. La pasión, el amor, la ternura, la dulzura que compartían era sencillamente perfecta._

_-Buenos días, dormilona- me dijo en un ronroneo, mientras se acercaba a mi cabeza y me plantaba un dulce beso en los cabellos, el contacto de sus fríos y suaves labios sobre mi, recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me hizo sonreír._

_-Buenos días- respondí en un murmullo, mientras lentamente me levantaba para mirarlo mejor, al hacerlo él me observaba boquiabierto y no perdía detalle de mi espalda desnuda, lo mire de reojo y reí ante su mirada felina._

_-¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunte curiosa, el rió y en menos de un segundo me tenía entre sus brazos._

_-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?, si dormí con una criatura tan perfecta como tu- me dijo sonriendo y dándome un rápido beso en los labios. Yo sonreí y él me volvió a mirar encantado –te ves hermosa por las mañanas- me dijo sonriendo y dándome dulces y suaves besos por todo mi rostro –más bien siempre- me dijo riendo y bajando los besos por mi cuello._

_Los sentimientos, las sensaciones me embriagaban, cada beso era como sentir una lengua de fuego en mi interior, me consumía, mi vista se nublaba, mi respiración se agitaba y él se reía bajito encantado por su efecto en mi._

_-¿Cómo lo haces?- le pregunte entrecortadamente y él se detuvo y alzo la mirada hasta encontrar la mía._

_-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto curioso, mientras bajaba la mirada y pasaba la yema de su dedo índice por mi cuello, mi clavícula y finalmente mi hombro. Las sensaciones, el fuego, los síntomas de su cercanía estaban ahí de nuevo._

_-Eso- le respondí en susurro, temblando y suspirando encantada –volverme loca con solo un roce, encantarme, enloquecerme cada instante más que el anterior –le dije sonriendo. El se detuvo por un momento y se puso a mi altura, me miro dulcemente, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, con tanta pasión que sentía que el aire me faltaría, aire que no necesitaba pero la sensación era la misma, nuestras lenguas danzaban y sus manos dejaron mi rostro para recorrer mi cuerpo, al igual que sus piernas que lentamente se entrelazaban con las mías, cualquier pregunta o idea desapareció de mi cabeza sustituido por mi deseo por él, quería sentir más, sentirlo dentro mío, quería que ese momento jamás terminase, lo quería para mí y junto a mí para siempre._

_Se separo de mí y me miro con una mirada tan llena de afecto y dulzura que lleno todo mi cuerpo de una agradable y cálida sensación. Acaricio mi rostro._

_-Tú me enloqueces- me dijo en susurro y me planto un rápido beso en los labios –tú me haces desearte cada instante- dijo y me beso el cuello -tú me enamoras- dijo y dio un suave y largo beso en mi pecho, justo donde estaría mi corazón –tu provocas que quiera atarte a esta cama y jamás dejarte salir- dijo riendo y besando mi ombligo. Esas palabras funcionaron como dinamita en mi, al oírlo no resistí mas y lo levante del mentón y lo acerque a mí. Su mirada felina y su sonrisa ladeada me enloquecían y me hacían ansiar besarlo, pero me detuve y me acerque a su oído._

_-Pues hazlo- le dije en un susurro, oí su risa perfecta y en una milésima de segundo me estaba besando con frenesí, lo sentí dentro mío, su lengua jugando con la mía y sus manos me acariciaban en lugares estratégicos, para provocarme mas de un gemido de placer._

_No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevábamos así, y mucho menos me importaba. Había perdido el número de las explosiones en mi interior al que habíamos llegado, ser un vampiro tenía sus ventajas._

_En algún punto caí, exhausta y él se tiro a mi lado sonriendo._

_-Te amo- me dijo en susurro, dos simples palabras pero completamente llenas de amor, dulzura, ternura y pasión._

_-Y yo a ti- le respondí en un susurro sonriente, mientras lo besaba de nuevo._

_En ese instante nada más me importaba que besarlo y amarlo, ese momento era sencillamente perfecto y nada podría arruinarlo. Nada más que Damon y yo en esa cama en algún lugar lejano del mundo, donde ya nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo._

Abrí los ojos, desperté. El shock en ese instante era enorme, el sentir mi cama vacía y fría, al estar todo a oscuras y al sentir ese agujero en mi pecho que crecía cada vez más, al no estar él, Damon Salvatore a mi lado, era sencillamente escalofriante.

Tardé un momento en comprender que todo había sido un sueño, solo una mala broma de mi cabeza, pero el sentimiento de tristeza y abandono era enorme y me consumía. Lo necesitaba, lo quería a mi lado en ese instante. No note que lloraba hasta sentir las lagrimas ardientes en mis piernas. Sabía que debía detenerme en ese instante, ya que si no lo hacía nunca pararía, me hacia tanta falta.

Tenía que verlo, y _eso era lo que me haría _me dije a mi misma y antes de terminar de pensarlo ya me vestía a oscuras sin tener idea de lo que me ponía, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que lo vería, en unos minutos.

Salí de esa casa vacía, decidida a enfrentarme a ese idiota vampiro que me había robado todo pensamiento.

Hacia dos largos meses que no lo veía, entrenaba a Jeremy era lo que todos me decían, en la casa del lago, casa a la que mi cuerpo no quería y no podía acercarse.

Desde que se había descubierto lo del estúpido vinculo, toda mi felicidad se fue a la mierda. Damon, en un acto de desinterés total, me había alejado de su lado. Yo estaba furiosa con él, no entendía como él no podía notar que mis sentimientos hacia el eran reales, que yo… yo lo amaba. Había tardado tanto en descubrir, descifrar, entender y aceptar mis sentimientos hacia él, que siempre había sido él, Damon Salvatore. Parecía que constantemente algo o alguien nos separaba, pero yo no lo permitiría, ya no más.

El camino hacia la mansión Salvatore, era relativamente corto. No había ido ahí desde que había vuelto de la casa del lago, mis cosas me las mando Stefan y yo estuve encantada de no tener que volver ahí. No quería ver a Stefan, algo en mi ansiaba verlo porque sabía que si lo veía tan triste y dolido cedería. Pondría mis sentimientos e intereses a un lado para hacer lo correcto, me acobardaría.

Stefan siempre había sido el camino fácil, el lo hacía todo más fácil, al ser él el hermano bueno, el amable, el generoso, el positivo, el perfecto; me era tan fácil estar con él. A su lado no tenía que enfrentarme a nada, el me dejaba ser. Por él no sentía que moría cada vez que lo veía, con él no sentía fuego cada vez que peleábamos y no sentía que quería matarlo cuando estas no acaban bien, no me consumía. A su lado me sentía a gusto, casi como con un compañero, un amigo. No compartíamos ese vínculo, como con Damon.

Cuando conocí a Stefan mi vida era un desastre y él al aparecer la puso en orden, me hizo sentir segura, feliz, como en un cuento de hadas. Al enterarme de que sería eterno, una parte de mi estaba feliz, jamás lo perdería, pero no me sentía capaz de ser feliz eternamente a su lado.

Con Stefan solo tenía que estar ahí, sonreír y creer que éramos felices juntos, hacérselo creer a él, a mí, a todos. Había mentido tanto que hasta yo me lo creía. No me parecía justo o correcto para él o para mí. Mintiéndome, mintiéndole solo nos hacía daño.

Antes de convertirme, al ser humana, tenía miedo de perderlo, temía a mis sentimientos, eran demasiado grandes, demasiado para mí. Me aterrorizaba la idea de que por un error, lo perdiera todo, me daba miedo lo que los demás dirían de mi al saber que me había enamorado del hermano de mi novio, pero ahora ya no me importaba lo amaba y eso era suficiente. A su lado me sentía viva, libre, feliz, protegida, atesoraba cada momento a su lado, cada caricia, cada beso estaba grabado con fuego en mi memoria.

Llegue a la mansión y preste atención para escuchar algo, cualquier cosa, pero no se oía nada. Esperaba, que Stefan no estuviese ahí, para que todo fuese más fácil y para no hacerlo sentir mal, aunque sabía que era inevitable, y ansiaba que Damon… Damon si estuviese.

Abrí la puerta de la entrada, que siempre estaba abierta, y me dirigí al lugar en el que estaba 100% segura de que estaría, su habitación. Al llegar ahí me detuve un instante, sentí miedo, pero la idea desapareció como llego, al instante. Preste atención para oír algo adentro, pero no se oía nada, no me sorprendía, Damon era silencioso, tal vez dormía. Tratando de no hacer ruido, gire el pomo de la puerta y entre.

* * *

En ese momento me sentía desolada, completamente abandonada. Estaba tirada en el suelo hecha un ovillo, llorando histéricamente, tratando de reponerme pero el shock era demasiado, casi como si él nunca hubiese estado ahí. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, encontré todo vacio, las cómodas, el armario, todo. La cama aun tenía sus sabanas, pero no había nada, ni una prueba de que Damon hubiese estado ahí. No pude soportarlo, caí al suelo y llore, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, el sol se ocultaba así que había sido un día, pero no podía levantarme, no quería. Sabía que por lo menos Damon había estado ahí hacia unas pocas horas y eso me bastaba para no querer irme, aun olía a él y sabia que si me marchaba el olor desaparecería y no…. no lo permitiría, me quedaría ahí hasta que volviese, tenía que volver alguna vez.

Oí algunos ruidos provenientes de afuera, pero no quería voltear, no me importaba quien sería, oí unos golpes en la puerta y después unos pasos que se acercaban a mí.

-Elena- pregunto Stefan preocupado a mi lado, estaba de cunclillas esperando una respuesta.

-Se ha ido- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir en un susurro. Volteé a verlo, el solo me miro y asintió, entonces lo mire mejor, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, me pare con las lágrimas aun saliendo de mis ojos y lo mire profundamente a los ojos.

-¿Tu… tu, lo sabías?- le pregunte alterada. El evito mi mirada.

-Me lo dijo después de que te marchaste de la casa del lago- dijo en un susurro –y anoche vino por sus cosas- dijo en un tono seco, enojado, no había tristeza en él, es mas se veía, ¿contento?, ¿aliviado?.

-¿Y no me dijiste nada?- le respondí llorando al ver esa expresión en él, él trato de acercarse a mí, pero yo me aleje –tuviste 2 meses Stefan y no me dijiste ni una palabra- le dije tratando de endurecer mi tono y detener las lágrimas.

-Me pidió que no te dijera nada- dijo en un susurro, mientras volteaba la cabeza, ocultando su rostro.

-Pero tu…- le dije sin saber que decir hasta que volteo y lo vi en sus ojos –¿tú querías que él se fuera, no es cierto?- le pregunte furiosa, él me miro había algo en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto, ¿furia?, ¿enojo?.

-Por supuesto que lo quería Elena- dijo él en un tono alto y aterrador y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro –él arruino lo que teníamos, te alejo de mi, te controlaba, te manipulaba- dijo neurótico, volteo a verme y vio esas lagrimas traicioneras saliendo de mis ojos –su meta siempre fue alejarte de mí- dijo suavizando el tono y cercándose a mí, me tomo las manos y me miro a los ojos. Al mirar sus ojos inundados de esa tristeza y al sentir su contacto, lo vi, vi la salida fácil que se aparecía de nuevo delante de mí, en ese momento podía perdonarlo, rendirme e intentar ser feliz con él. Pero no, no quería ni podía hacerlo.

Lo solté y me aleje de él, hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y negué con la cabeza, Salí corriendo de ahí para no ver como se derrumbaba por mi culpa, no podía soportar verlo así y peor al saber que era por mi culpa. Corrí hasta llegar a casa, cerre mi habitación con llave y me tire a la cama y llore hasta quedarme dormida.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Damon´s POV_**

"Usted está saliendo de Mystic Falls" decía un anuncio algo viejo y destartalado.

-Si, finalmente- dijo en un gruñido mientras aceleraba aun más. Su Camaro azul llegaba a mas de 340 km/h y él encantado llegaría a esa velocidad, lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de la mierda en la que se había vuelto su vida, otra vez.

Hacia 150 años algo demasiado similar le había sucedido. Salir de Mystic Falls con el corazón roto, con esa furia que lo carcomía, esa impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada, ya se hacia un mal habito en él. ¿Cómo detenerlo? Ahora la respuesta era bastante sencilla, apagar el interruptor, dejar su humanidad atrás, noquear su sistema con alcohol, sangre y sexo. Si esa era la solución, siempre lo era. Hacia 150 años toda esa nueva vida le era desconocida, la odiaba, despreciaba el monstruo en el que se había vuelto y odiaba a su hermano por haberlo integrado en esa nueva vida. Perder su humanidad, a Katherine, a su Familia, su vida, le había dolido, de una manera en la que creyó que nada jamás podría superarlo, que nada podría ser peor y solo 150 años después una simple palabra le hacía sentir mucho peor, _Elena _con esa corta y sencilla palabra miles de imágenes, recuerdos, olores, sonidos inundaron su cabeza y todos acerca de ella. Cada una de sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus risas, su aroma cada mañana, cada milímetro de su piel, su rostro, sus ojos, cada curva de su cuerpo, todo en ella era sencillamente perfecto…

-Alto- se dijo así mismo en un siseo, dejarla era difícil, lo sabía, lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser, pero era lo mejor para ella, era lo adecuado. Con ella no podía permitirse ser egoísta, tenía que velar por su felicidad, por su bienestar sin importar lo mucho que doliera.

El vínculo, ese puto vínculo que le arrebato toda su felicidad, después de haber pasado un día glorioso, perfecto, 24 horas de una completa y absoluta felicidad, el vínculo apareció y jodío todo. Elena lo cambiaba, le hacía desear ser mejor, ser lo suficientemente bueno como para estar con ella. La amaba con todo su ser, casi desde que la conoció, era un sentimiento diferente a todo que había sentido hasta ahora. Sentía que daría todo por ella, mataría a cualquiera, haría todo lo necesario, no importase lo mucho que doliera, Elena iba antes que todo. Pensaba que dejarla ir era lo mejor que podía hacer, de esa manera Elena no tendría tentación alguna a la que enfrentarse, podrá ser libre, libre de estar con Stefan, el ya no interferiría.

Elena era un vampiro ahora lo que provocaba que él jamás regresaría a ese pueblo, nunca más la vería, ni a ella ni a su hermano. La decisión la había tomado al enterarse del vínculo y tuvo 2 meses para reafirmarla.

Esa noche había regresado de la casa del lago Gilbert y antes de empacar y despedirse de su hermano por la eternidad, y alejarse de la mierda en la que se había vuelto su vida (ser niñero de esos críos), y de Elena. No pudo resistirse a la tentación de verla una vez más, había oído que estaba de vuelta en su casa y antes de poder decidir cualquier cosa, se encontró en el marco de la ventana observándola dormir. Elena era el ser más hermoso y perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra y al dormir, no tenía idea de cómo su belleza aumentaba. Una dulce sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, parecía disfrutar de un buen sueño. Se acerco a ella y le susurro un adiós, junto con un beso en la frente y un último momento para admirarla, solo una vez más. Al salir tuvo que contenerse para no regresar a esa casa para besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla, susurrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, sacarle una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, amarla o sencillamente admirarla mientras dormía. Pero no podía permitírselo, eso solo haría que la despedida fuera aun más dolorosa, haría que separarse de ella fuese imposible.

Al dejarla de esa manera estaba seguro que Elena podría olvidarlo en unos meses, unos años, algunas décadas en el peor de los casos un siglo, para finalmente estar con Stefan, con quien siempre estaría y con quien siempre tuvo que estar, _Siempre será Stefan _le dijo una voz en su cabeza, él solo gruño y acelero aun más.

Él, Damon Salvatore siempre seria la pieza sobrante, ¿Por qué demonios había vuelto?, ¿Acaso la primera Dopplerganger no le había enseñado? No, ¿Por qué? Sencillo, porque él era un idiota, terco, masoquista y cabezota vampiro que jamás entendía, una vez no era suficiente para él, no.

_Detente de una puta vez _le dijo una voz que el solía ignorar en su cabeza _si no lo haces, terminaras agrandando la herida, idiota _dijo de nuevo. Él asintió y concentro toda su atención a la carretera, un choque no le haría ni un rasguño, pero lo retrasaría y dañaría su bonito Camaro. Prendió la radio buscando una fuente de entretenimiento, busco en todas las estaciones hasta encontrar algo interesante. Los últimos segundos de 15 steps de Radiohead. La canción termino y empezó una nueva que no conocía.

**_Breakeven (Falling to pieces) By The Script._**

Le sonaba bien, nunca antes la había escuchado, así que subió el volumen para apreciarla mejor.

Cause I got time while she got freedom

De forma muy lenta su mente reaccionaba, _mierda, apaga la radio _le dijo esa voz, que lo protegía de sus pensamientos masoquistas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Her best days will be some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

_Muy tarde_ le dijo esa voz y él apago el auto.

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

Cada una de las palabras relataba su vida y como se sentía en ese momento, los sentimientos lo embriagaban.

What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?

Ahora se veía repitiendo, cantando e inclusive gritando la letra.

What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok?

Las lágrimas llenaban su rostro y los recuerdos su cabeza.

I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason

But not wise words gonna stop the bleeding

Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

Now I'm trying make sense of what little remains

Cause you left me with no love, no love to my name.

One still in love while the other ones leaving

I'm falling to pieces

Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven

-Will never recover back- esa última frase la dijo el al golpear el estero y apagarlo. Todo quedo en silencio. Estaba en medio de la carretera a varios Km de Mystic Falls, en medio de la nada. Trataba de controlarse, no podía permitirse ataques como ese, pero esa sencilla canción le hizo sentirse peor, ver toda su vida reducida en una canción. El sufrimiento que sentía en ese instante, el dolor era enorme. Quería, necesitaba en ese momento una salida, dejar de sentir, quería apagar ese maldito interruptor, o mejor, arrancarse el corazón, ¿para qué lo quería? si a final de cuentas Elena se lo había quedado.

No oía nada, un molesto zumbido en su cabeza y los clásicos ruidos del bosque, nada más. Recordó casi involuntariamente una noche 150 años atrás que había cambiado su existencia para siempre. La primera vez que había salido de Mystic Falls con el corazón roto y con escasos días de vampirismo. La noche en la que conoció a Victoria.

**_FlashBack 1864_**

_-Mantén la mente en blanco- se decía en susurros mientras avanzaba por el camino, tomar un carruaje en ese momento no se veía como una mala idea, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, estaba a medio camino y regresar no era una opción. Mystic Falls había sido su hogar durante los últimos 15 años de su vida, dejarlo había sido más fácil de lo que creía, o al menos eso trataba de pensar. Ahí estaba su familia, aunque la mayoría estuviese a varios metros bajo tierra y otros desangrando a medio pueblo. Su vida, desde su llegada a América había sido un asco. Italia, como extrañaba esos paisajes hermosos y los recuerdos, aunque un tanto borrosos, de su familia, su familia viva, entera y unida. América había traído consigo esperanza y promesas de una mejor vida, pero a él le había traído tristezas, perdidas, muerte, guerra. Era 1864 y estaban en plena guerra civil, sur contra norte, los confiderados contra la unión. Él, Damon Salvatore, un joven general confiderado de 24 años ya había enfrentado la muerte de su amada madre, su querida Katherine, su benevolente padre y la pérdida de su humanidad junto con la de su hermano. Se había enfrentado a una guerra, había perdido a todo su batallón y había muerto hacia escasos días a manos de su padre. Su vida era un tormento y ahora irónicamente seria eterna, esa nueva naturaleza le asqueaba, tener que matar a inocentes para su propia supervivencia, era incorrecto. ¿Qué clase de dios perdonaría algo como eso?, ninguno, por que él ya no era más una criatura del señor, ahora era un aliado del diablo y lo sabía. No merecía vivir… no quería vivir._

_El dolor en el que estaba sumido lo cegaba, lo oprimía, lo destruía. Nunca debió de haber regresado a Mystic Falls, al haber ido a la guerra debió de haber seguido luchando o mejor haber muerto junto a su batallón, así no hubiese sucedido todo eso. Su padre seguiría vivo, al igual que… Katherine y su hermano sería feliz eternamente a su lado._

_Ya no podía continuar. Todo lo que se había obligado a reprimir los últimos días, para que Stefan no lo viese ahora salía a mares, no podía controlarlo, se sentía agotado, deprimido, desolado. Como la había amado para que muriese, Katherine era una mujer hermosa, perfecta, dulce, era su ángel que se volvió un demonio, pero eso no cambio sus sentimientos hacia ella. La idea de una eternidad juntos le parecía deliciosa y ahora la pasaría solo._

_Había una piedra de gran tamaño debajo de un hermoso y frondoso árbol, a un lado del camino, el se acerco a la piedra y se sentó. Había sentido las lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos, minutos antes y no hizo intento alguno de impedirles el paso o de detenerlas, vagaban libremente por sus mejillas. Saco de su bolsillo la posesión más valiosa que había tenido y que tendría siempre. Una fotografía de Katherine, a tonos sepia, ella con un hermoso vestido, los rizos recogidos en un moño y su rostro descubierto, una traviesa y fugaz sonrisa se asomaba por entre sus labios y una chispa alegraba sus ojos, acaricio la imagen con los dedos y sonrió._

_-Katherine, te amo y ahora pasare la eternidad sufriendo tu partida-dijo en un susurro, tomo la fotografía y le dio un dulce beso, la mojo por sus lagrimas pero eso no importaba. La tomo y la deposito en el tronco del frondoso árbol. No podía conservarla, con ver su imagen en su cabeza era más que suficiente y ese lugar era lo suficientemente hermoso como para dejarla ahí._

_Después de varios minutos en los que lloro todo lo que le hacía falta, se levanto dispuesto a marcharse. Escucho algo en la cercanía, el susurro de los árboles y ramas crujiendo, su nueva visión creyó ver algo moviéndose, tal vez es un venado pensó. Pero algo a una velocidad asombrosa, lo derivo y subió encima de él. Era luna llena así que los rayos del astro iluminaron a su atacante, una señorita rubia, de ojos de un celeste brillante y joven, muy joven. Trato de moverla pero ella le gruño y mostro sus colmillos, era un vampiro, no podía creer que una criatura que parecía angelical fuese un demonio, justo como él. Ella lo miro atentamente y después se levanto y rió, una risa clara y cristalina._

_-¿Nuevo, verdad?- pregunto ella aun riendo y dedicándole una sonrisa deslumbrante. Su rostro volvía a ser normal, ya no había rastro de colmillos o sombras en el. Al verla a unos pasos delante de él, pudo admirarla mejor. Era joven tal vez tendría unos 16 años, tenía el cabello rubio recogido en un moño y los rizos caían como resortes por su espalda hasta su cintura, usaba un vestido azul con adornos en plata y una capa negra encima de este. Era más baja que él y era delgada pero con una figura definida, su rostro era angelical, su nariz era pequeña, sus ojos eran de un azul celeste, claro y brillante, tenía una mirada inteligente y persuasiva, curiosa y tierna como una niña pequeña, inocente; unas largas y espesas pestañas acompañaban a esos ojos claros. Tenía unos labios rojos, delgados y perfectos, unas mejillas en forma de manzana, piel marfileña y delicada, rasgos suaves. Ella lo miraba entretenida y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, el se volteo avergonzado y se levanto por sus propios medios._

_-Y además orgulloso- dijo ella en un bufido, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y retiraba su mano. Él la ignoro, recogió su maleta y volteo con dirección a hacia el camino._

_-¿He de agregar grosero?- le pregunto la joven a su espalda y él trato de nuevo de ignorarla. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse, cuando la joven se interpuso en su camino, obstruyendo el camino y le sonrió de una extraña forma familiar y con una perfecta ceja alzada._

_-Más bien apresurado- le respondió él de forma cortante, rodeándola y siguiendo el camino. Ella volvió a situarse enfrente de él._

_-Situaciones como esta no me suceden muy a menudo, regularmente me persiguen a mí y no yo a ellos- Dijo ella en un tono infantil sonriendo, mientras lo miraba a detalle –pero siempre hay excepciones- dijo en un tono alegre acompañado de un guiño y una mirada seductora. El detuvo su intento de evadirla y la miro fijamente. _

_Estaba bastante claro que la joven no lo dejaría ir, notaba que ella era mucho más rápida y fuerte que él, no tenía idea de cuantos años más que él tendría ella vagando sobre la tierra. Así que se rindió, suspiro y bajo la maleta, se quito el sombrero y lo sostuvo entre sus manos._

_-Señorita, ¿Qué es lo que desea?- pregunto en un tono amable, tratando de ser un buen caballero sureño. Ella rio, una risa clara, que sonaba a campanillas._

_-Un caballero- dijo ella sorprendida e ignorando su pregunta -Victoria- le dijo tendiéndole la mano, él la miro extrañado por unos minutos y después cedió._

_-Damon- le dijo el estrechando su mano y sonriendo al ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de Victoria._

Ahora lo sabía, necesitaba a Victoria. Victoria le había ayudado a superar ese hoyo en el que se había hundido a causa de Katherine, aunque no ayudo mucho enterarse de la tumba, descubrir que Katherine estaba viva y que Katherine fuese la zorra más grande del planeta.

Victoria le había enseñado a vivir, le mostro todos los secretos placeres de su nueva naturaleza, le ayudo a no sucumbir ante ella y le ayudo a evitar sus defectos, Victoria lo hizo quien era. Al pensar en ella no podía evitar sonreír automáticamente, habían pasado muy buenos momentos juntos, algunas aventuras y demasiadas borracheras. Ella era divertida, inteligente, astuta, arrogante, también demasiado sabia, interesante, intuitiva, misteriosa y tenía un efecto en todo aquel al que conocía para sacarles la verdad. Pero al mismo tiempo era agobiante y demasiado metiche si no se le daban respuestas. Aun con algunas peleas en ese siglo y medio, Victoria fue, era y seria su mejor amiga, entre él y ella nunca hubo más que amistad, aun cuando siendo nuevo en todo eso hubo más de una oportunidad, pero la respuesta de ella fue un: "_No me acuesto con hombres tan sentimentales, no quiero un perrito faldero por toda la eternidad, solo quiero divertirme_" le había dicho ella, pero para ambos estaba bien el acuerdo de solo amistad, las oportunidades sobraron con los siglos y claramente su belleza era aclámante, pero no querían perderse y nunca lo hicieron.

**_Flash Back 1864 (continuación)_**

_-Y a donde se dirige señor…- le dijo Victoria mientras caminaba a su lado y lo miraba consternada._

_-Salvatore- le respondió en un murmullo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa- y no tengo la menor idea- le dijo en un suspiro._

_-Entonces vamos a no tengo la menor idea- le dijo ella sonriente –Salvatore- murmuro después de unos minutos -¿Italiano, no es cierto?- le pregunto curiosa, como una niña pequeña. Algo en ese acto, en sus palabras, en su mirada, en su voz, hizo que recordara a Katherine involuntariamente. Ese dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo con un solo recuerdo, era demasiado._

_-Si- le respondió seco y malhumorado, tratando de esconder sus sentimientos. Ella lo miro y bufo ante su reacción y puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Te ves interesante y hasta divertido, pero empiezo a sospechar que me equivoco- le dijo ella haciendo un mohín. Él la miro furibundo._

_-Si te molesto, te invito a que te retires- le dijo él en un gruñido –ya que, que yo recuerde jamás te invite o te pedí que vinieras- le dijo mirándola coléricamente –yo estaba bastante bien hasta que tu apareciste- le dijo furibundo y la abandono, ella lo miraba atónita,él se alejo a velocidad vampírica de ella, poniendo cuanta distancia pudo en medio de ellos._

_Se detuvo cuando agotado ya no podía avanzar más, no tenía idea de cuantos km puso entre ellos pero espero que fuesen suficientes. Y se recargo en el tronco de un árbol, apoyándose en él y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de reponerse. Tal vez abandonarla de esa manera no era lo mejor._

_-Para ser nuevo, eres bastante rápido- le dijo Victoria en un tono amargo y seco, sin expresar ninguna emoción, él abrió los ojos sorprendido al verla, ella estaba recargada en un árbol cerca de él. Se levanto y se acerco a él –Sé que puedo ser molesta algunas veces, pero tu Damon Salvatore me necesitas- le dijo ella señalando su pecho, ofendida, sus ojos llameaban y lo miraba entre enfadada y triste –y como ya te he dicho, yo no estoy como para suplicar la atención de nadie- dijo realmente ofendida, subiendo el tono –me pareces interesante eso es todo y por eso insisto tanto en el tema- dijo en susurro – pero al parecer eso no es suficiente- dijo ya en murmullo inteligible y se alejo, volteando y empezando un lento andar, alejándose de él._

_-¿Necesitarte?- pregunto sorprendido por su reacción y sus palabras, ella volteo y camino en rápidos pasos la distancia que los separaba, hasta quedar a escasos cm de el, sus ojos llameaban._

_-Sí, necesitarme- le respondió ella y algo en sus ojos brillo –te vi, mientras le hablabas al árbol- le dijo ella, como si confesara un crimen- y yo sé lo que se siente perder a alguien- le dijo en un susurro afectada –sé lo se siente estar solo con todo esto- dijo señalándolo –y sin tener ninguna respuesta, odiar lo que eres, extrañar tu vida- dijo ella en un tono más dulce, sonriéndole dulcemente – se que en este instante quisieras haber muerto, sientes que todo lo que has hecho está mal, que eres un monstruo- dijo ella sonriendo, como una madre –pero no lo eres, mereces vivir, alguien te regalo una segunda oportunidad- dijo ella acariciando su mejilla –Esta noche encontraste a alguien a quien le importas, alguien que te apoyara en todo esto, alguien que no te abandonara- dijo ella jurándolo con la mirada y sonriendo. En ese instante ella lo abrazo, Victoria era mucho más fuerte que él, aunque sus delgados brazos que lo oprimían por los hombros no lo demostraban. Ni siquiera trato de quitársela de encima, el abrazo al principio fue incomodo, pero ella lo oprimió con mas fuerza, casi tratando de fundirlo con su pecho. Se dio cuenta que la necesitaba, necesitaba esas palabras, ese contacto, la necesitaba a ella, apoyo su mentón en su cabeza y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento, ella hundía su cabeza en su pecho. En ese momento se dejo abrazar, se dejo querer, confiando ciegamente en esa extraña, estaba seguro que ella no lo abandonaría, la abrazo de vuelta y suspiro aliviado al saber que ella era como él._

Fin del Flash Back

_Maldita ironía_ pensó al ver que se encontraba en el mismo lugar exactamente que hacía 150 años, la misma piedra, el mismo árbol, todo. Sonrió para sus adentros y hasta busco con la mirada para ver si encontraba a Victoria por ahí. Tomo el teléfono y marco ese número, no contesto hasta el tercer tono, cuando estaba a punto de colgar.

-Damon Salvatore, que grata sorpresa- le dijo una voz seductora, seguida por una risa de campanillas.

-Hola Victoria- le dijo él, en un tono frio.

-Qué respuesta, después de que te abandonan por 2 años y no dan ni una jodida señal de vida- le respondió ella con reproche y un rastro de alegría- tan si quiera una llamada Damon- le dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

-Lo siento Victoria- le dijo en un tono entrecortado, tratando de controlarse –yo… te necesito- le dijo en un susurro –necesito hablarte- le dijo dando un gran suspiro, esperando su respuesta.

No escucho nada del otro lado, solo silencio.

-¿Victoria?- pregunto asustado por su silencio.

-¿Dónde estás?- pudo por fin preguntar Victoria, en un tono cortante, autoritario y frio.

-Saliendo de Mystic Falls, en medio de la carretera- admitió después de unos segundos como un niño pequeño esperando ser reprendido, no podía mentirle a ella, no ahora. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por cometer de nuevo ese error, estaba avergonzado.

-Mierda Damon- le soltó ella exaltada –te veo mañana en Atlanta, ya sabes dónde- le dijo ella tratando de ser dulce, pero sin lograrlo del todo.

-Gracias- le respondió el abatido, realmente estaba agradecido con ella –lamento haberte arruinado la noche- dijo un tanto avergonzado. Ella rió.

-Tranquilo, de todos modos planeaba hacerte una visita- le dijo risueña –y Paris, siempre será Paris- le dijo risueña y con una risita –nos vemos mañana- dijo antes de colgar.

* * *

Ahora estaba más aliviado, hasta podía suspirar de lo relajado que se sentía al estar seguro de que vería a Victoria en unas horas. Atlanta estaba realmente cerca y conducir un par de horas le ayudaría a relajarse lo suficiente como para no perder el control, como hacia unas horas. Las altas velocidades, algunos discos a todo volumen, ya que el radio era una muy mala idea, era la mejor terapia que podía conseguir. En unas pocas horas llegaría a Atlanta y con el Camaro a toda velocidad y esas canciones recorriendo el auto, su cabeza se inundo de recuerdos, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar su primera noche con Victoria.

**_Flash Back 1864 (esa misma noche)_**

_Corría junto a Victoria, escuchaba su risa cristalina y la miraba de reojo, después del abrazo, ella lo jalo del brazo y le dijo que corrieran un poco, que irían a un lugar especial._

_-Ya vamos a llegar- le pregunto curioso, sonriendo._

_-Casi- respondió ella risueña y aumentando la velocidad. Llegaban a una pequeña ciudad, a las afueras del bosque se detuvieron. Ella le sonrío, se arreglo el vestido, se acerco y le arreglo la corbata, el saco y le acomodo el sombrero. Lo tomo del brazo y empezaron a caminar al centro del pueblo._

_-Recuerda seguir todo lo que te diga al pie de la letra- dijo Victoria en un susurro -trata de no llamar la atención y no seas escandaloso- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada._

_Caminaron algunos minutos a un paso humano hasta llegar a una taberna que seguía abierta, aunque eran altas horas de la madrugada. Entraron, no había prácticamente nadie, habían algunos hombres mayores sentados en una esquina y una única mujer sentada en una mesa, era joven y aunque llevaba un vestido que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al cuello y un velo cubriendo su cabeza pudo apreciar su belleza y sus grandes y brillantes ojos verde oliva que lo miraban sin perder detalle. Su cabello de un negro brillante y obscuro estaba recogido sobre su cabeza, todo en ella mostraba pureza, timidez y pulcritud. Bebía sola y con tragos pequeños, miraba a todos lados asustada, tímida y centraba su mirada en nosotros cada pocos minutos._

_Victoria lo llevo a la barra y se sentaron, a los pocos minutos llego el tabernero, un hombre malhumorado._

_-¿Que es lo que tomaran?- pregunto en un tono seco y malhumorado._

_-Un burbon- dijo Victoria automáticamente y lo miro._

_-No bebo- le dijo en un susurro, ella rió y negó con la cabeza._

_-Dos búrbones- dijo ella con una sonrisa ladeada y el tabernero se marcho._

_-No tomo Victoria- le dijo serio, el sabor lo asqueaba y nunca le había gustado. Ella volvió a reír._

_-Ahora eres un vampiro Damon, querido- dijo ella en un susurro sonriendo –nunca enfermaras, no envejecerás, de ahora en adelante solo tendrás placeres- dijo ella guiñando y sonriéndome ligeramente._

_El tabernero regreso con las vasos, ella le sonrió de lado, tomo su vaso y se lo tomo de un solo trago, señalo al tabernero y este le trajo otro. __Él __la miraba sorprendido jamás había visto tomar así a nadie y mucho menos a una mujer._

_-Te sorprende- dijo ella riendo, él asintió, ella rió bajito –lo reto señor Salvatore- le dijo tomando en su mano el vaso nuevo que tenía delante suyo y mirándolo atenta a sus movimientos y altanera ante su mirada incrédula. __Él _sonrío ante su mirada y asintió.

_-De acuerdo- le dijo sonriendo y tomando el vaso, ella se carcajeo y choco su vaso con el suyo._

_El contenido de su vaso desapareció delante de él, lentamente tomo su vaso y se llevo su contenido a su garganta de un solo trago. El sabor era muy fuerte y quemaba su garganta pero a diferencia de cuando era humano y había tomado licor, esta vez el sabor era relajante y agradable, el efecto era tranquilizador y relajante, muy diferente a como era antes._

_-¿Te gusto?- le pregunto curiosa._

_-De hecho si- respondió apenado y ella volvió a reír. Ella llamo al tabernero y le pidió la botella. Victoria sirvió otro vaso y se lo tomo, después lo miro atenta de arriba abajo, para después sonreír satisfecha y se acerco un poco a él._

_-Ves a la joven de ahí- susurro Victoria a unos cm de su oído, él asintió. Era bastante atractiva y desde el momento en el que habían entrado no les había quitado la mirada de encima, además de que Victoria era demasiado escandalosa y todos, excepto por el tabernero, los miraban discretamente; pero la mirada de la joven era diferente. Ella no trataba de ser discreta, su mirada era directa y penetrante –no te ha quitado la mirada de encima desde que entramos- le dijo sonriendo, él la miro sorprendida –ahora tu eres mi hermano, de acuerdo?- le dijo en un susurro y él asintió –Sígueme en todo lo que diga- dijo sonriendo y parándose de su asiento –ven cuando te lo indique- dijo en un susurro y acomodo su vestido y fingió una sonrisa hermosa y perfecta, casi real. Se acerco lentamente a la mesa de la joven, él la siguió con la mirada y forzando su oído pero escuchar lo que decía._

_-Buenas noches señorita- le dijo Victoria en un tono encantador, su voz era hipnotizante – mi hermano y yo nos preguntábamos si podíamos acompañarla- le dijo sonriendo y señalándome. Ella parecía nerviosa y hasta alterada._

_-Claro- dijo entrecortadamente, su voz demostraba su nerviosismo -seria un placer- dijo forzando una pequeña sonrisa. Victoria le hizo una seña y él tomo la botella, aun sin saber muy bien porque, y se acerco a ellas._

_-Soy Charlotte Smith y el es mi hermano James- le dijo Victoria sonriendo y tomándolo del brazo, él sonrió y le hizo una pequeña reverencia. Ella se sonrojo, y Damon sintió ese golpe por el olor de su sangre y el latido de su corazón que aumentaba su velocidad, el sonido era estrepítante, Victoria aumento su agarre sobre su brazo._

_-Anne Gordon- dijo ella sonriendo y ofreciéndoles su mano, Victoria la tomo y la estrecho levemente y él la tomo rápidamente y la soltó al instante, el contacto de su mano suave y caliente y de su pulso lo altero, pero esta vez se controlo y le sonrío levemente, Victoria asintió en un movimiento demasiado rápido para la visión humana y soltó su agarre._

_Victoria lo jalo del brazo y se sentaron. Victoria le sonreía encantada a Anne, mientras que él la miraba atento, no podía creer la naturalidad con la que Victoria mentía._

_-Y señorita Gordon, que es lo que hace en esta taberna a estas horas de la noche- le dijo Victoria curiosa –si no le molesta responder, claro- dijo apenada y sonriendo levemente, con ese pequeño acto de inocencia Victoria logro una sonrisa por parte de Anne y después se sonrojo._

_-Por la guerra, el pueblo esta vacio y últimamente vengo aquí a pasar el tiempo, en espera de mi marido- dijo ella sonrojándose más y bajando la mirada –mi marido se marcho a la guerra y no he tenido noticias de él desde hace 6 meses- dijo triste y callo._

_-Que lastima señorita Gordon- le dijo Victoria forzando un triste tono que sonaba demasiado natural y tomando su mano entre las suyas_

_-Anne- le dijo ella en un susurro mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo –lo prefiero._

_-Anne- le dijo Victoria con una sonrisa –mi hermano no marcho a la guerra porque yo se lo suplique- dijo ella tomando su mano –nuestro padre marcho y no permitiría que James me abandonase- dijo ella soltando una lagrima, él trataba de ocultar su sorpresa y de aparentar tristeza - nuestro padre murió en la guerra- dijo Victoria en un gemido –quedamos huérfanos y jamás dejaría que James me dejase sola- dijo bajando la mirada –además de que siempre ayuda tener un hombre en casa- dijo ella forzando una diminuta sonrisa._

_-Cuanto lo siento- dijo Anne tratando de darles un poco de apoyo con su mirada –y tienes razón Charlotte- dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente y mirándolo directamente –Lastima que Richard no me acompañe- dijo ella bajando la mirada y soltando un suspiro._

_-Eso se puede solucionar- dijo Victoria enérgica –James podría protegernos esta noche, no es cierto?- pregunto mirándolo levemente y fijando su mirada en Anne, ella levanto la cabeza sorprendida y lo miro, algo en sus ojos brillo y le sonrió, su sonrisa fue diferente a todas las que había visto hasta ahora, esta era ¿seductora?._

_-Si el señor Smith y usted señorita, me acompañasen esta noche a mi casa, se los agradecería mucho- dijo ella apenada o fingiéndolo mientras esperaba la respuesta._

_Victoria sonrió triunfante, en menos de 10 minutos ya había conseguido la cena._

_-Seria un placer- le dijo sonriendo y levantándose. Victoria se levanto y Anne también._

_-Ahora James querido, podrías pagar nuestra cuenta junto con la de Anne- le dijo ella sonriendo, él asintió y se acerco a ella –no olvides borrar toda evidencia- le dijo Victoria en un susurro._

_-¿Cómo?- le pregunto en un murmullo, ella lo miro incrédula._

_-Anne, querida cambio de planes yo pagare, porque no te adelantas con James- dijo en un tono encantador y los dejo, se acerco a la barra y llamo al tabernero. __Él asintió_ y le ofreció su brazo a la joven ella sonrió y lo acepto, ambos salieron de la taberna.

_-El parentesco que tiene con su hermana, es asombroso- dijo Anne sonriendo después de unos minutos en los que caminaban afuera de la taberna. Ahora la cercanía con Anne era alarmante, pero trato de mantener su fachada._

_-¿En serio?- pregunto incrédulo._

_-Sí, sobre todo en los ojos-le dijo ella sonriendo. Él sonrió y siguieron caminando a un ritmo lento y alejándose de la taberna, la noche era oscura y silenciosa, eran altas horas de la madrugada. No había ruido alguno en la calle además de sus pasos y el corazón de la joven Anne Gordon, oía, sentía su pulso taladrando sus oídos, el aroma de su sangre y veía una delicada vena de su mandíbula tan cerca de él. Desde su conversión no había tomado más sangre y desde ese día habían pasado varios días, antes con Victoria a su lado el sonido y el aroma no lo habían alterado tanto, pero ahora solo en esa calle oscura junto con Anne era insoportable._

_-Tiene que ser difícil, la ausencia de su marido- le dijo tratando de distraerme de su pulso y sofocando todo pensamiento de abrirle la garganta en ese momento._

_-En algunos aspectos- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente –extraño a Richard con toda mi alma, hace casi 4 años que marcho a la guerra- dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a él –hay aspectos del matrimonio en lo que no me ha podido satisfacer- dijo ella acercándose aun mas, a escasos cm de sus labios –aspectos en los que un hombre joven y apuesto como usted podría ayudarme- dijo y lo beso, lo arrimo contra la pared de un callejón, ese beso no lo esperaba. Ella parecía ansiosa y metía su lengua en su garganta, recorría su torso con sus manos y apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Esos besos lo desagradaban, era como manchar la memoria de Katherine, además de que esa mujer claramente quería aprovecharse de él, al parecer su plan era llevárselo a la cama, toda esa vergüenza y timidez solo eran una fachada, se sentía usado y realmente en ese momento hasta podía reírse en su interior porque esa joven mujer jamás creyó que su víctima se volvería su cazador. Los besos aumentaban de intensidad y decidió dejarse llevar, sentía que su control se desvanecía y sabía que si Victoria no aparecía pronto esa joven terminaría muerta pronto, demasiado pronto._

_Oyó unos pasos ligeros y rápidos acercándose hasta donde estaban y la vio, Victoria con cara aburrida apoyada en la pared de enfrente. Él le dirigió una mirada de ayuda y ella sonrió altanera, ella asintió y se acerco en unas zancadas hasta ellos y toco el hombro de Anne, ella asustada volteo con un gemido y miro a Victoria a los ojos enfurecida._

_-Ahora Anne, Suripanta querida- dijo Victoria mientras la controlaba –no huiras, seguirás al pie de la letra todas mis órdenes, y no gritaras, es mas no harás ruido alguno hasta llegar a tu casa, a la que muy amablemente nos guiaras- dijo ella claramente divertida, él la miro suplicante – ah y por favor contrólate un poco, deja a mi hermano en paz- dijo ella claramente divertida, sonrió triunfante y se alejo de ella y lo miro._

_-Veo que te divertiste- dijo ella en un tono infantil, él solo bufo y puso los ojos en blanco, ella se carcajeo, tomo mi brazo y nos acercamos a Anne que señalaba una calle y caminaba a paso rápido, indiferente de mi y de Victoria._

_-¿No conoces la compulsión?- le pregunto sorprendida Victoria._

_-La he visto, pero solo una vez la he practicado- le respondió en un susurro -¿Cómo borraste la evidencia?- le pregunto un poco asustado por su posible respuesta._

_-Si piensas que mate a todos, te equivocas- dijo ella riendo –solo les borre sus recuerdos acerca de nosotros y cerca de que Anne había ido esa noche a la taberna- dijo ella sonriente – además de que le pedí al tabernero que llevara las mejores botellas de Bourbon que tuviera a la casa Gordon- dijo ella con satisfacción guiñándole un ojo._

_En ese momento llegaron a una casa pequeña y un poco alejada del resto, a las orillas del pueblo. Anne abrió la puerta y les cedió el paso. En la entrada había un par de cajas de madera y Victoria sonrío contenta._

_-El tabernero es un hombre de palabra- dijo sonriendo y las tomo entre sus brazos, aunque solo eran dos se veían bastante pesadas y Victoria las cargo como si fuesen almohadas. Entraron todos a la casa y Anne cerró la puerta detrás de ellos._

_La estancia era pequeña y la única luz era la de la chimenea que estaba prendida. La sala tenía muy poca decoración y aun menos muebles, había 3 puertas distintas, una cocina, un baño y una habitación. Anne se quedo mirándolos, estaba notablemente nerviosa y asustada._

_Había un pequeño sofá y un sillón pequeño también. Miro a Victoria quien estaba bastante entretenida en el suelo abriendo una de las cajas y abriendo una de las botellas con la boca. Cuando la destapo se levanto y se acerco a mí. Tomo un largo sorbo directamente de la botella y se la ofreció, la acepto y copio su movimiento aun cuando algo en él exigía un vaso, callo esa voz._

_-Anne, querida- le dijo Victoria acercándose a ella –para el final de esta hora- le dijo ella sonriendo –sabras lo que somos y realmente no estoy de humor como para soportar gritos e innecesarios intentos de huida- dijo acercándose a Anne y rodeándola, la miraba fijamente –estamos a unas horas del amanecer y realmente disfruto más de la comida cuando sigue oscuro- dijo ella cálidamente y con una sonrisa inocente –además de que tendrás el gran honor de ser la primera cena, la primera oficial, de este caballero- dijo señalándome y hablando en un tono pomposo –hoy gracias a ti, Damon se convertirá en lo que es realmente- le dijo en un susurro a escasos cm de su cuello –en algo como yo- dijo riéndose y alejándose de ella, se acerco a él y tomo la botella de entre sus manos y dio otro largo trago, dándole la espalda._

_-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto en un susurro una muy alterada Anne._

_-Un vampiro, querida- dijo Victoria como si fuese la cosa más clara del mundo. Tomo otro trago y le devolvió la botella junto con una sonrisa, se acerco a ella._

_Victoria con un andar felino se acerco a él._

_-Ahora te mostrare algunas cosas, querido- me dijo mientras se acercaba a él sonriente –la primera regla es estar tranquilo, relajado y cómodo- dijo mirándolo y en un rápido movimiento se quito la capa que aun tenia puesta –ahora ayúdame con el vestido- dijo ella con una mirada adorable y dándole la espalda, no se acerco, la miraba extrañado._

_-No me acostare contigo- dijo Victoria riendo –pero este vestido es demasiado caro y bonito, como para ensuciarlo- dijo y le insto para que la ayudara, él se acerco y le desato el corsé, cuando se libero del vestido, ella se lo quito y lo dejo en el suelo, estaba en ropa interior, un largo y ligero vestido blanco, con encajes y sin mangas. La mire de reojo, avergonzado, además de Katherine jamás había visto a ninguna mujer en términos prácticos, desnuda._

_-Ahora, Damon- dijo ella acercándose a él –chaleco, chaqueta y sombrero fuera- dijo ella sonriendo, él solo asintió y se quito las prendas, quedando solo en pantalones y con la camisa blanca y ligera, ella sonrío._

_-Ya estas cómodo- dijo ella sonriente –y lo relajado viene con el alcohol- dijo dándole la botella –es la primera vez- dijo ella sonriendo al ver su duda –y no quiero un destripador- dijo ella picara –te enseñare control- él asintió y tomo un largo trago, aun sin entender porque seguía ciegamente lo que le decía, ella se alejo un poco y se acerco a Anne._

_-No te muevas, querida- dijo ella mientras se reía por su comentario, al saber que no podría hacerlo. Tomo su vestido y lo rompió en la zona del cuello, pero después se desespero y rompió toda la espalda dejándola como ella –mejor- dijo en un susurro satisfecho._

_-Acércate Damon- le dijo mientras llevaba a Anne al sillón grande y la sentaba, él se acerco con pasos lentos, el sonido y el aroma de su sangre le invadió de nuevo, pero era cierto lo que decía Victoria, el alcohol le había tranquilizado, se sentía cómodo. Se acerco a él al ver en su rostro un rastro de angustia y lo tomo de la mano para colocarse detrás de él y se acercaron a Anne._

_-Ahora Damon, oye sus latidos- le dijo en un susurro en su oreja –cada uno de ellos y relájate con su sonido- dijo y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, el efecto de su voz era tranquilizador –ahora- dijo en un susurro, mientras tomaba la mano de Anne y acercaba su muñeca a su rostro –muerde- dijo en un susurro._

_Sus palabras y la cercanía de la sangre hizo que sus colmillos aparecieran,ella suspiro y le acerco más la muñeca, hundió mis colmillos en la suave piel de Anne hasta encontré su vena, al sentir la sangre sintió una explosión en su interior. La sangre era exquisita, era como si calmase un vacio en su interior, era sentir placer, calor en todo su cuerpo, le recordaba sus noches con Katherine, la sangre era sexo, éxtasis. Sentía emoción, satisfacción, placer, al tomarla, al sentir los latidos de Anne como si fueran los propios, se sentía vivo. Sentir la sangre caliente en su boca, era calmar toda hambre y sed que hubiese en él con los manjares más exquisitos de la tierra. Era sentir calor en su cuerpo, vida. Sentir lenguas de fuego recorriendo su interior, sentir los rayos de sol sobre su piel, sensaciones agradables. La sangre era inexplicable._

_Había cerrado los ojos con la primera gota, para que el placer aumentara, sentía una mano de Victoria recorrer su espalda –controla sus latidos, no dejes que ellos te controlen a ti- decía en susurros en su oído. Después de unos momentos sintió que los latidos de Anne perdían fuerza y se detuvo, tomo aire y se separo de ella. Abrió los ojos y vio a Victoria aun con el brazo de Anne entre sus manos y con una sonrisa reluciente acompañada por una mirada orgullosa._

_-Perfecto Damon- dijo ella sonriente –tienes control nato- le dijo sonriendo y soltando el brazo de Anne sobre el sillón y acercándose a él._

_-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?- le pregunto acercándose con una sonrisa y tomando ya a unos cm de él, una gota que se resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Victoria observo detenidamente la gota y después se la llevo a la boca y una sonrisa apareció en ella._

_-Me sentí bien- fue todo lo que pudo decir –es inexplicable intenso- dijo sonriendo y soltando un suspiro –exquisito-._

_Ella rio ante sus palabras y lo miro._

_-Eso que sentiste es lo que te da la sangre, un sabor increíble y único- le dijo sonriendo y mirándolo- podrás repetirlo tantas veces tomes sangre, claro que la primera vez es la más intensa- dijo con un suspiro triste –por la impresión- dijo y hizo un guiño –pero la sensación es la misma todas las veces, claro que cambia de persona en persona, por raza, genero, todo- dijo ella risueña –pero una cosa que debe de estar bastante claro en ti- dijo cambiando el tono a uno más serio-aun con tu control nato, debes de tener cuidado de no tomarlo como una droga, no hacerte adicto-._

_-¿Adicto?- le pregunto extrañado._

_-Si- dijo ella aun seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa por mi reacción –algunos de nosotros, no todos- dijo ella agrandando la sonrisa –se hacen adictos a esa sensación, al poder, al calor de la sangre- dijo ella acercándose más a mi –he visto a varios vampiros que entran a ese ciclo y es casi imposible salir de ahí- dijo ella jugando con las mangas de su camisa –nunca vuelven a la normalidad, la sangre los enloquece y se convierten en destripadores, asesinos en masa, destrozan pueblos enteros y la mayoría no cubren sus juegos- dijo ella enfadada –en más de una ocasión por olvidos, más de un vampiro ha muerto- dijo ella algo afectada –incluso inocentes de esos cargos- dijo ella recuperando el control –por eso SIEMPRE tienes que borrar recuerdos, iniciar incendios, enterrar cadáveres, arrojarlos, hundirlos, desaparecerlos o encubrirlos- dijo ella sonriendo –a lo largo de la historia los humanos nos han descubierto y, nos han perseguido, matado y torturado y han escrito sobre ello, aunque hoy en día son consideras leyendas, mitos, mentiras, cuentos, son reales y es difícil eliminar evidencias como esas- dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa – para evitar todo eso- dijo ella seria y acercándose a él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos –tienes que ver esto- dijo volteando su rostro hacia Anne –como comida, no mas y no menos- dijo ella soltando su rostro –si los ves como algo mas, al inevitablemente matarlos, la culpa que sentirás será tan grande e insoportable que trataras de cubrirlo con más sangre y aumentando el dolor, al convertirte todo lo que eras antes se magnifica y todos siendo humanos sentimos culpa, así que esta se magnifica y el dolor que provoca logra convertir una eternidad en una tortura y no en un regalo- dijo ella sonriendo –en lo personal he aprendido a manejar mis emociones, mi humanidad- dijo sonriendo orgullosa –como si fuera un interruptor puedo manejarlo a mi gusto, y así ya no hay culpa, ni dolor- dijo encantada –pero inevitablemente este volverá, por lo que es mejor que no lo apagues del todo- dijo haciendo un mohín –porque vuelve de golpe todo el dolor y eso es insoportable- dijo callando y mirándolo fijamente. __Él _la miraba y analizaba todo lo que le había dicho.

_-Me ayudarías a apagarlo- le pidió en un susurro –me ayudarías con todo esto- le dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente._

_-Claro- dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente y tomando su mano entre las suyas –pero primero quiero comer- le dijo sonriendo y soltando lentamente su mano, le jalo del brazo y ahora ella se acerco a Anne, que estaba somnolienta, se dirigió a su cuello y empezó a beber._

_Estaba un poco asustado, nervioso al no tenerla a su lado, susurrándole al oído palabras tranquilizadoras, pero ella levanto la cabeza y le sonrío, aun con el rostro como un demonio._

_-Yo te ayudare Damon- dijo sonriendo –hay más de un placer que puedo enseñarte y tenemos toda la eternidad para ello- dijo sonriendo –pero ahora bebe- dijo haciendo una seña para que se acercara –y no te preocupes, no dejare que nada te pase- dijo sonriendo y ofreciéndole un lugar a su lado, él sonrió y saco sus colmillos, se acerco al cuello de Anne y empezó a beber, la sangre ahí era más intensa. No tenia de que preocuparse, Victoria cuidaría de él._

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Una sonrisa me inundo el rostro al recordar a ese joven vampiro, que ya no se parecía en nada a mi. Ahora era orgulloso, poderoso, terco, idiota, impulsivo. Era yo, Damon Salvatore y estaba bastante bien con eso, controlar mi humanidad fue bastante inteligente de mi parte. Ahora tenía que enfocarme en olvidar, cualquier cosa era mejor que recordar cosas que solo me hacían daño. Ahora la carretera, la música y mis recuerdos me llenaban por completo.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Elena´s POV**_

Ya era de día, los rayos de sol iluminaban mi cuarto y la cama aun hecha en la que estaba tirada, los rastros de una mala noche y demasiadas lágrimas se distinguían en mí, lo sabía. Mi teléfono yacía a mi lado sin la batería y la música proveniente de mi reproductor inundaba mi cuarto a todo volumen, Ese era mi gran intento de esconderme de la civilización.

Desde hacía dos días, que no salía de mi habitación, recibía gustosa las bolsas de sangre que alguien dejaba en el baño, para no tener que salir.

Salir fuera del cuarto no era una opción, mantener el teléfono prendido o la música apagada tampoco. Cuando llegue de la mansión subí directamente a mi cuarto y no estuve dispuesta a abrir o hablar a nadie, en el instante en el que amaneció y recibí los rayos del astro sobre mi rostro, recibí las miles de llamadas de Stefan y sus muchos mensajes, poco después Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy y el mismo Stefan fueron a tratar de convencerme de hablar, pero yo los ignore, diciendo después de la tercera llamada de un preocupado Jeremy, que no estaba dispuesta a salir y que necesitaba estar sola. Solo aguantaron 3 horas antes de volver a empezar con las llamadas y los intentos de sacarme de la cama. Había puesto la música en un intento de no tener que escuchar las conversaciones que venían de abajo, todas acerca de mi, pero no tuve mucho éxito ya que el oído sensible y el hecho de que ellos quisieran que yo escuchara esas conversaciones no me hizo mucho bien.

En general ese exilio no fue la mejor idea que había tenido, no quería recordar o alucinar o tener otro maravilloso sueño con Damon, ya que al acabarse y encontrarme ahí sola, la realidad me golpeaba y me ponían aun mas nostálgica y me hacían sentir impotente.

Un recuerdo de una conversación que no debía de haber oído me atormento de nuevo.

-No puede seguir encerrada para siempre- decía una irritada Caroline, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala- inevitablemente tendrá que salir, necesitara sangre, ropa limpia, compañía- dijo aumentando el tono para que la oyera.

-Tranquilízate, Carl- le dijo Bonnie en un suspiro –necesita tiempo y tenemos que dárselo- dijo ella tranquila.

-Tiempo- exclamo Caroline realmente sorprendida –Elena ha estado en estado casi catatónico los últimos dos meses- dijo o más bien grito alterada –casi no habla, siempre pide estar sola y no podemos mencionar a ya sabes quién sin que se ponga a llorar- dijo en un tono enojado e infantil.

-Tiempo, es lo que necesita- dijo de nuevo Bonnie relajada.

-No, lo que necesita es madurar y aceptar el vínculo, olvidar a Damon y darse cuenta del daño que le hace a Stefan- grito Caroline realmente enfadada- desde que esta con Damon es otra- dijo en un susurro.

-Sabes que eso no es de nuestra incumbencia- le respondió Bonnie con reproche –no podemos ponernos de ningún lado, somos sus amigas- respondió tranquila.

-Pero Stefan la quiera, el no se fue a ningún lado- dijo Caroline de nuevo en un grito –el no la controlo, el es el mejor partido, el lo mejor para Elena- dijo haciendo un mohín- y lo mas importante el no es Damon- dijo ella campante.

Las palabras de Caroline provocaron que una ira furibunda se apoderara de mi y que en unos segundos, casi sin notarlo ya estuviese en las escaleras y las viera furibunda, ambas voltearon sorprendidas al verme ahí, Bonnie estaba en el sofá leyendo un grimorio y Caroline estaba parada en la sala.

-Si no les importa, podrían por favor bajar un poco el tono- les dije fríamente –las paredes son delgadas y desafortunadamente puedo oírlas- les dije mientras me daba la vuelta para regresar a mi cuarto –y una cosa más Carl, el no es Damon lo sé- le dije sonriendo, ellas me miraban sorprendidas – ese es el problema- le dije con un guiño y volviendo a mi habitación.

Al llegar escuche la risa de Bonnie.

-Elena te callo- le decía entre risas –te dije que no nos incumbía- dijo seria y el silencio se apodero de la casa de nuevo.

Después de eso las visitas a tratar de convencerme de salir volvieron a empezar, un preocupado Jeremy, una despreocupada Bonnie, una ofendida Caroline y un arrepentido Stefan participaron, pero no tuvieron ningún efecto en mi, trataba de ignorarlos y concentrarme en la nada para no adentrarme en mis recuerdos o peor para no caer y arrepentirme.

* * *

Elena Gilbert esa era yo, una joven de 18 años, cuyos familiares, amigos, tutores, profesores y conocidos morían a mi alrededor, estaba enamorada de un vampiro de 150 años, mis mejores amigas eran una vampiresa que tenia de novio a un hibrido entre vampiro y hombre lobo y una bruja del linaje Bennett . Soy una Dopplerganger Petrova, por lo que tenía una réplica perfecta de mi (físicamente) psicópata y vampiresa de 500 años, asesina de masas y enamorada de mi ex, en algún lugar del planeta. He caído dos veces del puente Wickery o más bien tres y en una de esas ocasiones he muerto, aunque no fue la primera vez. He sido perseguida por vampiros originales, brujas enfadadas y cuanta persona que quiera un poco de mi sangre. Ah y soy un vampiro.

Mi vida hasta hace 3 años era un sueño, capitana de las porristas, la chica más popular de Mystic Falls, salía con Matt Donovan el Quereback/chicomaslindodeMF, tenía una familia perfecta y mi única preocupación eran las tareas, los bailes y los juegos. Mi vida era hueca, vacía por completo pero la disfrutaba y era feliz en ella, tenía todo lo que quería y me gustaba.

Después de los Salvatores supe que mi vida había cambiado para siempre, que jamás volvería a ser feliz si no los tenía a mi lado, que jamás amaría a nadie como los había amado a ellos. Primero enamorada de Stefan y finalmente de Damon.

Mi vida había dado demasiados giros, demasiadas peleas, dramas, sacrificios. Después del accidente de mis padres mi vida cambio por completo, unos meses después conocí a Stefan, de manera oficial y mi vida se lleno de seres sobrenaturales, aunque desde antes de nacer ya estaba rodeada de todo eso. Siempre me considere una persona que sabía lo que quería y lo conseguía, nunca me considere egoísta, porque era más bien alguien interesado en sí mismo. Después del accidente y de pensar que había sido MI culpa, yo fui a esa fiesta, yo hice esa llamada, toda idea de ponerme a mí delante de los demás desapareció. La idea de que a cause de mi egoísmo perdiera a otra persona, provoco que todos fueran antes de mi, que el egoísmo o el pensar en mi fuese algo prohibido. Y ahora dos años después pude notar que esa decisión aparentemente tan buena no me había traído cosas buenas, provoco mi muerte en un sacrificio, demasiadas pérdidas de sangre, contusiones, lágrimas y pérdidas de personas y oportunidades.

En ese momento trataba de luchar contra esa actitud en mí. Siempre me dio miedo que ese egoísmo se apoderara de mí, me daba terror el pensar qué pensarían mal de mí, que el mundo no me aceptaría, me rechazaría si me mostraba como era. En ese momento tirada en la cama, ya había perdido dos días, estaba dejando ir mi oportunidad de ser feliz, de estar con Damon.

Damon lograba sacar esa parte de mí que me asustaba mostrar al mundo, estar con él me hacía sentir libre, con el podía decir cualquier cosa, querer, pensar sin temer que el pensara mal de mí, Damon era mi salvador, lo sé gran ironía respecto a su nombre. Por mucho tiempo temí estar cerca de él, por miedo a convertirme en alguien como él. Pero ahora podía notar que él y yo éramos bastante parecidos.

Sus palabras, las que me había dicho la primera vez que lo conocí (la real), me resonaban en mi cabeza. _Quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión, aventura e inclusive un poco de peligro_ y eso era lo que teníamos, estar con él era como estar con fuego, me consumía, me apasionaba, vivía una aventura con estar tan siquiera a su lado y también nuestra relación implicaba peligro, ya que podíamos perdernos en nuestra pasión y jamás salir de la habitación. ¿Pero acaso no todo lo bueno implicaba un peligro?.

Este momento en mi vida cambiaria mi vida, mi eternidad para siempre. En este momento podía elegir luchar por Damon, buscarlo, amarlo y luchar contra ese vinculo. O bien podía acobardarme, rendirme y regresar a los brazos de Stefan fingir hasta agotarme y hacerlo feliz.

Me levante de la cama, lo que tenía que hacer en este momento lo tenía bastante claro, ya no podía quedarme más en ese cuarto, solo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo y ya no lo haría más.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño. Tome una larga ducha y medite una a una mis opciones, al salir ya duchada, me encontré con unas fotografías que había dejado en el espejo, en una esquina había una foto de mis padres, sonrientes y tranquilos, en otra Stefan y yo, el besando mi mejilla y yo sonriendo, en la otra yo con mi uniforme de porrista unos años atrás, con una mirada poderosa y altanera, sonriente y perfecta. Y en la última, una que había encontrado unas semanas atrás en unas cajas, Damon y yo en el baile de Miss Mystic Falls, dos años atrás. Al mirar esas fotos tome o más bien note mi decisión que ya estaba notada desde hacía dos años atrás y nada ni nadie podría cambiarla. Ahora decidida y alegre me vestí rápidamente y recogí mis cosas y las metí en un bolso, solo lo más importante y necesario. Al acabar mire mi habitación una última vez, y sonreí ahí había vivido tan buenos momentos, tal vez jamás volvería ahí y me alegraba. Elena Gilbert había muerto hacía 3 meses y esta nueva Elena había revivido, tome mi bolso y Salí de ahí, dándole la espalda a esa etapa de mi vida.

Al ver las fotos, lo note era bastante sencillo y cualquiera lo había notado excepto por mí en ese momento. Damon Salvatore, siempre seria Damon, fue lo que me dije, ¿por qué? Me pregunte una vez más para reafirmarlo y para qué cualquier duda se disipara, la respuesta era bastante sencilla porque lo amaba. Al ver la foto con Stefan, sentí celos de esa chica, sentí celos de que fuese tan feliz, en esa etapa de mi vida, antes de que todos los secretos salieran, la luz de Stefan me había cegado y enamorado, recordé que me sentía protegida, querida y mimada. Inevitablemente todo cambio cuando descubrí lo de Katherine lo nuestro cambio, la luz disminuyo y pude apreciar a Damon, ese viaje a Atlanta me hizo notarlo con otros ojos, hizo que se metiera en mi corazón, debajo de mi piel, en cada poro de ella, poco a poco. Hace un año cuando Stefan se fue, la luz, aunque en ese momento era un poco leve, desapareció por completo dejándome en la oscuridad y en ella pude ver a Damon, no como una luz más bien como la oscuridad envolviéndome, protegiéndome, me sentía bien en la oscuridad; cuando regreso la luz, una luz renovada, sentí tentación de quedarme en la oscuridad, pero la luz es bonita, brillante, cálida, buena y no pude hacerlo. Note con esa foto, que la chica de la que Stefan se enamoro, la que todos creían que era, había muerto, definitivamente en ese puente, pero antes de eso moría lentamente, la chica de la luz murió para regresar como la chica de la oscuridad.

Así que Stefan no era opción, hacernos daño era inevitable si estábamos juntos.

La foto con Damon me hizo notar que el siempre había sido, desde que era humana y estaba con Stefan, Damon me había encantado y ahora… lo amaba, no era pura atracción, era amor.

La ultima foto de mi misma con esa mirada que hacía años había perdido, me hizo ver lo ridícula que era cuestionando mis sentimientos en lugar de aceptarlos. Soy Elena Gilbert, soy un vampiro y estoy enamorada con todo mi ser, mi alma y mi vida de Damon Salvatore, y no es obra de ningún vinculo, me dije a mi misma animándome a cerrar la puerta y dejar toda esa vida atrás.

Baje las escaleras animada y con una sonrisa resplandeciente en mi rostro, tratando de no correr; sabia que ese momento definiría todo en mi vida. Al llegar a la sala me encontré con algo que no esperaba, todos estaban ahí viéndome preocupados.

Caroline trataba de ocultar su enojo y me dedicaba una sonrisa de dulzura, Bonnie me miraba ajena a todo, una mirada intensa y una sonrisa leve, Matt se veía extrañado como si no supiese que hacia ahí, Jeremy me miraba triste, sus ojos se vean vacios y con rastro de tristeza reflejados en ellos, y finalmente Stefan, se veía adolorido y su mirada provocaba que esa parte de mi, parte a la que ya estaba dispuesta a escuchar, sollozara para que dejara mis planes y corriera a abrazarlo.

En esa habitación estaban las 5 personas por las que me había sacrificado una y otra vez, ellos representaban mi vida, mi todo o al menos hasta ahora. ¿_Serias capaz de dejarlos solo por él? _Me dijo de nuevo esa voz. _Si, si lo es _le respondió una nueva voz, que ansiaba marcharse y encontrar a Damon. Yo sonreí y continúe caminando y me dirigí a la cocina, desde mi conversión había varias bolsas de sangre en la nevera, tome todas las que había y las metí en mi bolso. Salí de la cocina y ellos seguían ahí mirándome sorprendidos.

-¿Piensas irte a algún lado?- pregunto aun sorprendida Caroline mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Sí, y no solo lo pienso- le dije sonriendo –lo hare- dije segura.

Bonnie ahora realmente sorprendida y reaccionando al igual que Matt y Jeremy se acercaron a Caroline, Stefan seguía ahí, mirando a la nada.

-¿Irte?- pregunto Bonnie con un hilo de voz, mirándome fijamente asustada. Sus grandes ojos avellana mostraban terror con esa pregunto o más bien con mi respuesta.

-Si- respondí con seguridad, evitando su mirando –tengo que hacerlo, estoy dejando que Damon me aleje- dije asustada –tengo que encontrarlo, quiero encontrarlo- le dije mirándola finalmente y sonriendo dulcemente –y para eso tengo que marcharme- dije haciendo ademán de avanzar cuando una furiosa Caroline se interpuso en mi camino.

-Y que es lo planeas, Elena- me grito en un chillido –marcharte, ser una cobarde y dejar a tu novio, a tu hermano y a tus amigos- grito furiosa y mirándome fijamente –ser una perra egoísta, justo como Katherine- me soltó en un grito, callando al instante arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. Solo necesite escuchar su nombre para que las lagrimas aparecieran en mis ojos, pero a diferencia de cómo actuaria la vieja Elena esta vez no me marche corriendo, no hui de ahí, la furia me inundo.

-¿Egoísta?- grite irónica –acaso es egoísta el haber muerto en dos diferentes situaciones para salvarles la vida- dije ahora soltando mis lagrimas llena de furia –haberme sacrificado, haber perdido todo, ser la maldita bolsa de sangre de Klaus- grite colérica –perder mi vida, a mi familia, a mis amigos, al amor de mi vida- dije resaltando lo ultimo –estoy cansada de todo esto- dije extendiendo los brazos –cansada de ser la indefensa Elena, por quien todos sacrifican todo, por la que todos sufren, por la que todos lloran- dije bajando el tono y desapareciendo la furia, suspire –cansada de que todos pierdan todo por mí, que sufran por mi- dije llorando mas –todo eso se acabo- dije segura y limpiando las lagrimas de mi rostro, tome el bolso del suelo.

Me acerque a Jeremy que no había dicho a Jeremy que no había dicho nada en todo este tiempo y lo abrace, sabía que ese simple contacto aun le hacía daño, pero no me separe. –Lamento que lo hallas perdido todo y lamento aun mas tener que marcharme- le dije con la cabeza hundida en su pecho –pero tengo que hacerlo, se que estarás seguro aquí, que te cuidaran y te prometo que regresare- le dije alzando la cabeza y besando su mejilla, por ella corrían lagrimas ardientes y el aumento el agarre alrededor de mi, cerraba los ojos fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarme ir, solté el abrazo y el hizo lo mismo –te amo Jer- le dije acariciando su mejilla y sonriendo, el abrió los ojos y asintió, dio unos pasos atrás y me sonrió, aun lloraba.

Matt miraba todo atónito, me acerque y lo abrace. –Jamás me arrepentiré de haber pedido que te salvaran- le susurre en la oreja –cuida bien de Jeremy, Matty- le dije separándome un poco y besando su mejilla –sabes que te quiero- le dije antes de separarme y voltear hacia Bonnie.

Bonnie noto que la miraba y corrió a abrazarme y yo lo hice de vuelta. –No te vayas- dijo entre gimoteos. Yo negué. –Bonnie jamás dejaría en otro la responsabilidad de cuidar de todos, te quiero y sabes que necesito hacerlo- le dije acunando su cabeza, ella trataba de parar los gimoteos y asintió –cuida de todos, no dejes que cometan estupideces y Bonnie regresare tenlo seguro—le dije mirándola a los ojos y jurándolo con la mirada –te adoro Bonnie, eres mi hermana recuerdas?- le dije sonriendo y separándome lentamente.

Volteé había Caroline, toda furia o enojo había desaparecido, sustituido por miedo y tristeza, me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella empezó a llorar. –Car, se fuerte tienes que ser el ejemplo para todos, tienes que cuidarlos- le dije dulcemente, ella negaba y lloraba.

-Yo lo siento, Elena- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Por lo de Katherine?- le pregunte sorprendida, ella asintió –no te preocupes, no pasa nada, solo se fuerte Car, sonríe, vive tu vida y cuida de todos- le dije en un tono dulce – volveré muy pronto, te quiero Car, demasiado hermana- le dije en un susurro y nos separamos. Al verlos así, con miradas de dolor y lagrimas en sus rostros creí que me arrepentiría, pero en realidad hasta ese momento supe que iba a hacerlo, que no había vuelta atrás y estaba bien con eso, sabía que volvería pero no tenía idea de cuándo.

Salí de esa casa y me dirigí a mi auto, deje el bolso en el asiento trasero, prendí la radio y Salí a esperar a Stefan. Sabía que el saldría y ese momento era bastante importante, había evitado esa charla por demasiado tiempo. Casi sin notarlo, vi que Stefan estaba sentado en la acera, mirando el suelo. Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado.

-Sabes que tengo que hacerlo- le dije en un susurro, con dulzura. El solo miraba la nada- quiero hacerlo, Stefan- le dije tocando su rostro. El volteo a verme, su rostro estaba vacío y sus ojos centelleaban, la mirada que me dirigió llena de furia, impotencia, tristeza, dolor, miedo me hizo estremecerme.

-Lo siento, Stefan- le dije en susurro, mientras bajaba la mirada –siento mucho haber sido egoísta- le dije apenada –debí de haber elegido antes, debí de haber sido honesta contigo- le dije ahora soltando un par de lagrimas y tratando de seguir.

-¿Desde cuándo, Elena?- me pregunto ignorando lo que decía -¿desde cuándo ya no me amas?- pregunto ahora directamente y mirándome a los ojos, tomando mi barbilla y alzando mi rostro. Yo lloraba y note que no podía mentir de nuevo.

-Jamás deje de hacerlo, Stefan- le dije en un susurro- solo que yo…- le dije entrecortadamente.

-¿Estas enamorada de mi?- pregunto ignorando de nuevo mis palabras, yo negué con la cabeza, el soltó su agarre y yo alce mi cabeza.

-Stefan no quiero herirte, yo te quiero, te amo- le dije dejando los llantos –quiero que seas feliz, solo que sin mi- le dije tratando de sonreír.

-¿Amas a Damon?- pregunto en un susurro temeroso –¿estás enamorada de él?- pregunto de nuevo atemorizado por mi respuesta. Yo no respondí, el alzo la mirada y me miro, yo asentí.

-Estoy por completo enamorada de él, loca y estúpidamente enamorada- le dije cuidadosamente tratando de no lastimarlo –lo amo con todo mi ser- le dije tratando de mirarlo, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y se lo decía a Stefan.

-Sabes que todo podría ser parte del vínculo, no es cierto- me dijo en un susurro. Yo asentí.

-Podría serlo, pero yo lo siento real y sé que es real- le dije decidida – lo amo y ahora sé que quiero estar con él- le dije sonriendo –Stefan yo te debo mucho, te agradezco que me hallas salvado tantas veces, que hallas respetado mis decisiones, que me hicieras valorar mi vida- le dije acariciando su mejilla- jamás dejare de amarte- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, el tembo ante ese contacto –solo que no puedo hacerlo de la manera en la que tú te mereces- le dije alejándome un poco- regresare pronto y espero que puedas perdonarme para entonces- le dije levantándome y caminando al auto –siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Stefan- le die mientras me daba la vuelta y lo vi, seguía ahí de pie mirándome marchar.

-Too close, Stefan- le dije dándome la vuelta y señalando la radio –eso es lo que siento por ti- le dije sonriendo y subiendo al auto, lo mire por última vez –eres mi mejor amigo y lo serás siempre- le dije mientras me marchaba de ahí, sin mirara atrás y dejando todo lo que conocía.

**_Too close By Alex Clare_**

_You know I'm not one to break promises_

_I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe  
At the end of it all, you're still my best friend  
But there's something inside that I need to release  
Which way is right, which way is wrong  
How do I say that I need to move on  
You know we have is separate way_

And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
There's nothing I can really say  
I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
Got to be true to myself  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
So I'll be on my way

You are giving me more that I can return  
Yet there's so much that you deserve  
It's nothing to say, nothing to do,  
I've nothing to give  
I must leave without you  
You know we have is separate way

And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
There's nothing I can really say  
I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
Got to be true to myself  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
So I'll be on my way  
So I'll be on my way

And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
There's nothing that I can really say  
I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
Got to be true to myself  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
So I'll be on my way

So I'll be on my way  
So I'll be on my way

La canción me pareció un buen detalle para terminar esa relación de dos años, reflejaba perfectamente como me sentía respecto a Stefan y quería un corte limpio con él, sabía que nos veríamos nuevamente y al ser el hermano de Damon nos veríamos y no podríamos evitarlo, además de que su odio eterno no era algo que yo quisiera, yo lo quería como un amigo y no quería dañarlo o peor perderlo.

Después de un par de canciones me encontré enfrente del anuncio de salida de Mystic Falls y en vez de detenerme acelera más dejando todo atrás.

La carretera estaba desierta, solo la música que salía del estero inundaba todo, llevaba ya un par de horas en el auto y me quedaban aun varias hasta llegar a mi destino, Atlanta. Había decidido ir ahí primero ya que algo me decía que Damon estaría ahí, al recordar esa ciudad recuerdos de mi visita con Damon inundaban mi cabeza, Atlanta estaba a unas cuantas horas y contaba con estas para decidir a donde ir a buscar, Atlanta era bastante grande y no tenía idea de dónde buscarlo.

La noche era fría, aunque ahora ya no siéntese nada, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna ante una ráfaga que entro por la ventana abierta y la cerré un poco, saque el móvil del bolso. Desde que Damon se había quedado en la casa del lago le había mandado cientos de mensajes y miles de llamadas, el no había respondido ninguna pero algo en mi me decía que los veía, marque su número de nuevo y espere, no me sorprendía demasiado que no respondiera, así que espere y deje un mensaje, el primero desde que él se había marchado.

-Damon, se que estás oyendo esto- le dije tratando de sonar enojada –y no sé qué clase de estúpida idea se te cruzo en la cabeza para hacerme esto- le dije manteniendo el tono –para dejarme- le dije en un susurro –pero no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi, te buscare en cada rincón de la tierra el tiempo que sea necesario y te aseguro que te encontrare- le dije decidida y altanera –y cuando lo haga pagaras muy caro el haberme dejado- le dije en un gruñido –sabes que necesitamos hablar y no te dejare huir de eso- le dije decidida –disfruta tus ultimas horas de libertad Damon Salvatore porque te encontrare más rápido de lo que piensas- le dije como amenaza finalizando la llamada.

Había muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline y Matt, ninguna de Stefan, así que teclee una rápida respuesta, al parecer tres horas sin noticias mías los volvían locos. Algo se atravesó en la carretera y no pude evadirlo, trate de virara hacia un lado para no arrollarlo pero no tuve mucha suerte, lo arrolle y choque el auto contra un gran árbol, el golpe fue muy grande, las bolsas de aire se activaron y los vidrios se rompieron, sin importarme los grandes daños en el auto Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, asustada de haber matado a alguien. Me acerque al bulto que estaba en la carretera y antes de poder acercarme lo suficiente el bulto desapareció. Genial el bulto era un vampiro,

-Me debes una disculpa, no lo crees-dijo una voz femenina y altanera, y al parecer estaba detrás de mí.

Voltee lentamente y me quede sorprendida por lo que vi.

Esa vampiro era muy joven fue lo primero que pude pensar, no tendría más que 16 o tal vez 17, tendría la edad de Jeremy, era un poco más baja y delgada que yo, tenía unos grandes ojos azul celeste y la cabellera rubia y larga recogida en una coleta, usaba unos jeans oscuros, botines de tacón y grises oscuro, una blusa delicada azul petróleo y una cazadora de cuero negro ajustada que se amoldaba a ella perfectamente. Era increíblemente hermosa como una modelo, tenía una belleza despampanante y con un toque viejo y elegante, propio de los vampiros viejos. Me miraba interrogante, con una perfecta ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida, algo en ese acto me parecía extrañamente familiar.

-Siento mucho haberte arrollado- le dije turbada y enojada por su mirada, por cómo se veía y al reaccionar que en un absurdo intento de salvarla había chocado mi auto y ella no tenía ni un rasguño, ni una mancha y además estaba perdiendo mi tiempo.

-Tranquila, que un pedazo de metal de una tonelada me pase por encima, es lo que yo considero normal- dijo en un tono cínico e irónico, mirando el auto –aunque creo que el pedazo de metal se daño más que yo- dijo divertida y señalo el auto. Al dirigir mi mirada al auto un gemido salió de entre mis labios y me acerque, los daños eran irreversibles y claramente la llama que apareció en el motor era una señal de que estaba perdido, si no fuera por mi condición en ese momento estaría muerta. Me acerque y tome a tiempo el bolso y el móvil y me asegure de no olvidar nada.

-Sabes podría demandarte por haberme arrollado- dijo divertida y soltando algunas risas perfectas –podrías haberme matado- dijo entre risas. Yo tire el bolso al suelo y la mire colérica, yo había perdido mi transporte y ella solo se burlaba de mí.

-Pues deberías de alejarte de los caminos, yo no podría matarte así ni aunque quisiera- le dije furibunda y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Mi intención era encontrar la cena, no castañas gritonas que no saben conducir- respondió haciendo un mohín ofendida.

Yo la mire atónita y aun más furiosa.

-Pues tal vez seré gritona y no sabré conducir- le dije alterada –pero por suerte no soy una rubia mezquina y tonta que no sabe que el truco de hacerse el atropellado ya no sirve en Mystic Falls ya no sirve- le dije aun furiosa y analizando mis palabras segundos después de haberlas dicho, mierda había tenido un ataque de vomito verbal.

Espere nerviosa su reacción, al ser tan vieja y muy poderosa imagine las miles de cosas horribles que podría hacerme por ese comentario. Ella se carcajeo divertida y se acerco a unos cm de mí.

-¿Rubia tonta?- pregunto con una ceja alzada. Yo trague saliva ante su cercanía, notablemente estaba equivocada, ella era bastante despampanante pero su tono, su andar y su mirada demostraban además de una seguridad asombrosa, una inteligencia visible. Ella rio mas ante mi reacción y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Como que ya no sirve el truco?- pregunto curiosa y con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Mystic Falls es el pueblo con la mayor población de vampiros en el país- le dije sonriendo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y tratando de hacerla olvidar mi último comentario –además de tener grandes plantaciones de verbena- le dije con una mueca de desagrado, ella rio.

-¿Acaso venden sangre en los bares?- pregunto irónica.

-No, pero deberían- le dije con un guiño –así tendrían mucha mayor ganancia- dije sonriendo, ella volvió a carcajearse.

-Lamento lo del auto- dijo ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante, seguida por una mirada de pena –pero no era tan lindo, así que no es gran pérdida- dijo cínica y con una sonrisa ladeada y altanera.

-Pero servía- le dije en un susurro ofendida –y ahora estoy a la mitad de la nada y sin auto- le dije molesta.

-Acaso la castaña gritona no sabe caminar- me pregunto con una ceja alzada y una mirada divertida, y yo la fulmine con la mirada –o acaso quieres que te lleve- pregunto curiosa y desafiante. La mire y note que tendría que tragarme mi orgullo y aceptar su invitación, porque si no lo hacía tendría que esperar ahí demasiadas horas, aunque la extraña no me agradaba demasiado era un transporte así que asentí y suspire, tome mi bolso y camine hacia ella que ya había comenzado a caminar.

-Me lo debes- le dije en un gruñido.

-Tú me arrollaste- me dijo sonriente –y ahora te hare un favor y ni siquiera me das las gracias- dijo haciendo un mohín y acelerando el paso, claramente ofendida.

-Gracias- le dije sarcástica, ella volteo y me sonrío, una sonrisa de 5000 wtz. Caminamos unos metros más hasta llegar a una curva y ahí aparcado a un lado de la carretera estaba aparcado un Mercedes Benz SLS AMG [nota del autor: Es el auto de transformes 3, el mercedes de la tipa rubia, vi la película el fin de semana y me gusto] al ver el auto mi expresión fue de asombro total al notar que era de ella, Vale los vampiros eran ricos pero ni siquiera Klaus tenia uno de esos.

-Este, castaña querida, si es un auto- dijo orgullosa y abriendo su puerta.

-Presumida- dije en un gruñido, me acerque y subí al auto, deje el bolso atrás y me recargue en el asiento, tratando de relajarme. Oí como prendía el motor y arrancaba el auto con un suave ronroneo. En ese momento note lo mezquina y grosera que me había portado –por cierto soy Elena- le dije después de unos minutos tratando de sonar amable.

-Victoria- dijo ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante – ¿y Elena a donde te diriges?- me pregunto volteando y mirándome interrogante.

-Creo que Atlanta- le dije después de unos minutos, ahí tenía que comenzar mi búsqueda.

-Que coincidencia- dijo ella ligeramente sorprendida –justamente ahí me dirijo- dijo alegre. Yo la mire atenta, algo en sus gestos me era familiar y realmente me afectaba mirarla ya que con cada segundo que pasaba notaba más perfección en ella y me sentía menos, jamás lo admitiría ya que mi orgullo no lo permitiría pero Victoria era tan jodidamente perfecta.

-Me aburro Elena- me dijo en un gemido y después centro su atención en mi- porque no me cuentas algo, el viaje es un poco largo y de esa manera podrás pagarme el viaje- me dijo sonriendo y haciendo un gesto adorable en una afán de convencerme.

-Solo si tú me cuentas algo después- le dije copiando su gesto, ella rio y asintió.

-¿Que quieres que te cuente?- le pregunte relajada y mirándola, ella pensó por unos minutos y después sonrío de lado.

-Vale, ¿Cuántos tios te has echado?- pregunto con esa sonrisa ladeada y su mirada arrogante, yo la mire alterada –bueno, ¿eres virgen?- me pregunto divertida, yo la mire alterada.

-Eso es privado- le dije en un susurro avergonzada tratando de reponerme. Ella se carcajeo y puso los ojos en blanco. –Virgen- dijo en un susurro.

-Jamás estableciste reglas, Elena- me dijo divertida –pero vale, me he excedido- me dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada de borrego –¿por qué vas a Atlanta?- me dijo después de unos minutos –acaso el pueblo te aburrió- dijo irónica.

-Voy… por un chico- le dije después de pensarlo por unos minutos –voy a recuperarlo- le dije en un murmullo.

-Amor- dijo ella suspirando -¿y es muy guapo?- pregunto mirándome fijamente –anda Elena, cuéntame sobre el- me dijo ansiosa.

-Bueno su nombre es Damon- le dije en un susurro, extrañamente eso de contarle mi vida a una completa extraña se me era demasiado fácil –el…-le dije tratando de pensar en lo que éramos, ¿Qué éramos? –es el hermano de mi ex le dije dudosa –y yo… yo me enamore de el- le dije suspirando, era la segunda vez que lo decía y se sentía bastante bien hacerlo –pero bueno- han sucedido demasiadas cosas y él me alejo, me alejo para…- le dije entrecortadamente –liberarme, yo estoy vinculada a él y él cree que solo por el vinculo estoy con el- le dije afligida.

-¿Y lo estás?- me pregunto Victoria interesada y seria, poniendo toda su atención en mi.

-No- le dije decidida –desde que lo conocí, hay algo entre nosotros que es… inexplicable- le dije sonriendo al recordar como lo había explicado hacia unos meses a Matt –pero Damon es un cabezota y bueno yo también- le dije apenada – y por eso jamás logramos estar juntos- dije en un susurro.

-Valla pareja de idiotas- dijo ella divertida –debería de darles un par de golpes- dijo ella bromeando.

-Yo lo amo- le dije ignorando lo que había dicho – y yo se que él me ama a mi- le dije soltándolo en un susurro- pero no sé cómo podremos estar juntos- le dije afligida.

-Elena Gilbert hoy es tu día de suerte- me soltó Victoria con una sonrisa, voltee a verla sorprendida, no le había dicho mi apellido-

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte en un quejido.

-De que yo sé donde esta Damon, es mas lo conozco bastante bien y te puedo llevar con el- me dijo en un tono serio –pero tú y yo tenemos que hacer un trato- me dijo volteando ligeramente para ver mi reacción y sonriendo de lado, ese gesto al igual que muchos que había visto en ella esta noche eran de Damon ella en efecto lo conocía.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- le pregunte en un murmullo.

Ella sonrío satisfecha al saber que ya había aceptado y acelero el auto.

-Uno en el que ambas ganamos, tu consigues a Damon y a cambio yo tu ayuda en lo que te pida, claro que hay un par de términos que tenemos que discutir pero en si es eso, tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo, ambas ganamos- me dijo relajada.

-¿Tenemos un trato?- me pregunto curiosa y volteando a mirarme.

Yo asentí y le ofrecí mi mano –si, lo tenemos- le dije y ella sonrío y me estrecho mi mano.

-No te arrepentirás- me dijo sonriendo y soltando mi mano y fijando su atención en la carretera.

Ahora relajada, cerré los ojos sabiendo que vería a Damon, no importaba que clase de cosa tuviera que hacer por Victoria por Damon todo valdría la pena.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Damon´s POV_**

_48 horas antes_

Regresar a la cuidad era un alivio, el ruido, el ajetreo, la vida que se oía, veía y respiraba en cada rincón de la ciudad, era una buena manera de distraerme. Me dirigí al centro de la ciudad, la parte más elegante y lujosa de la cuidad. Una calle principal de la ciudad era mi destino, en ella a un edificio antiguo pero lujoso y bien cuidado, de unos cuatro pisos y con un callejón a un lado, me dirigí ahí y me acerque a una puerta semi oculta industrial, me baje a abrirla y ya con el auto adentre esta se cerró. La oscuridad en ese garaje era absoluta para los ojos humanos, pero para mí era solo molesta, baje del auto y me acerque al control de las luces y la habitación se ilumino por completo. En esa habitación se encontraba solo una parte del tesoro de Victoria, una docena de autos, todos notablemente costosos y lujosos, viejos y nuevos, de las mejores marcas y los más elevados precios. Su Camaro un regalo de Victoria, quedaba perfecto al lado de esos y autos y sin saber porque sonrió al sentirse en casa y al notar a más de uno nuevo, muy propio de Victoria. Tomo un elegante ascensor y se detuvo en el primer piso, aun antes de que las puertas se abrieran escucho risas y música. Al salir vio una escena que a cualquiera llamaría la atención pero dado el historial de Victoria a él ya no sorprendía.

Victoria riendo con una botella en mano y bailando encima de una mesa, a su alrededor un grupo de jóvenes hipnotizadas y semidesnudas y borrachas con marcas de mordidas en piernas y brazos. Botellas vacías en el piso y música actual a todo volumen.

Al oír el ascensor Victoria se acerco a él en un segundo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Bienvenido a casa- le dijo dulcemente, y después lo soltó lentamente y se alejo un par de pasos de el –Guapo como siempre y por tu expresión hambriento y sediento- dijo haciendo un mohín –sírvete- dijo extendiendo los brazos –hoy tenemos rubias, morenas y pelirrojas- le dijo sonriente y señalando a las jóvenes que lo miraban emocionadas –y mi postre- dijo señalando a un joven que estaba aparte, bastante atractivo y que sospechaba que era un modelo Abercrombie, estaba relajado y sin camisa –pero a él no lo comparto- dijo en risita y me sonrió, al mirarme mejor su sonrisa desapareció y asintió.

-Bueno esto se puede suspender- dijo señalando todo y me señalo un sillón para que me sentara, me acerque y me senté perezosamente. Victoria ordeno a su cena a subir y a no hacer ruido, después de una mordida al modelo, ya no tenía sospecha de que se trataba de uno, se sentó en un sillón frente a mí y me miro.

Suspire y me levante, fui por una botella de las pocas que quedaban de bourbon y dos vasos y me senté de nuevo, sin decir ni una sola palabra serví ambos vasos, le di uno a Victoria y después tome un largo trago con el fin de relajarme, al lograrlo deje el vaso y la mire detenidamente. Victoria estaba relajada y alegre, no estaba ebria, pero la sangre y el alcohol la dejaban relajada y sonriente, sus rizos perfectos y largos caían libremente por su espalda, usaba un vestido blanco y veraniego que la hacía ver angelical, estaba descalza y sus grandes e intensos ojos me miraban expectantes.

-Venga Damon, empieza de una vez que no me hago más joven esperando- me dijo sonriente y en un tono de reproche. Sonreí ante sus palabras, realmente la había extrañado y suspire al saber que no podía evitar el tema por más tiempo.

-Soy un idiota sin remedio- le dije derrotado, su risa cantarina hizo que otra sonrisa se asomara por mis labios.

-Eso ya lo sé, eres terco e impulsivo- dijo sonriente –pero también divertido- me dijo con un guiño.

-Pues al parecer soy más idiota de lo que creías ya que lo volví a hacer- le dije controlando mi tono, las emociones estaban a punto de salir.

-Por favor Damon no me digas que es por otra chica- me dijo sorprendida, yo asentí –novia del santurrón aburrido de tu hermano- pregunto adivinando el curso de las cosas, yo volví a asentir y una sonrisa apareció ante sus palabras –y sorpréndeme es una Dopplerganger- dijo irónica y hasta divertida, yo la mire directamente y sorprendido, algo en ella cambio al ver mi expresión.

-Mierda- dijo en un quejido y levantándose de ahí, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, yo la seguía con la mirada –mierda, Damon- decía en susurros mientras caminaba de un extremo al otro de la habitación nerviosa después de superar la sorpresa inicial, finalmente se sentó delante de mí –me debes explicaciones, Salvatore- me dijo fijamente, tomo la botella y se sirvió un vaso tras otro, se sirvió un ultimo, lo tomo entre sus manos –dispara- me dijo y me miro fijamente.

-¿Con que empiezo?- le pregunte sorprendido por como actuaba, en siglo y medio jamás la había visto actuar así.

-¿Que tal con la noche hace dos años cuando cazábamos en Virginia?- me pregunto directamente –la noche en la que todo cambio en ti y por la que solo dos meses después te marchaste con mi Camaro a ese pueblucho alegando hacer una visita a tu hermano- me dijo con reproche.

-¿Tu Camaro?- le pregunte con una sonrisa tratando de evadir el tema, la mirada asesina que me dedico provoco que me callara –vale, ya te cuento- le dije derrotado, ella asintió y bebió un corto trago y puso toda su atención en mi.

-Esa noche estaba esperando a que alguien pasara para empezar la cacería- le dije serio llevando a mi mente a mis recuerdos –escuche una voz dulce, tranquila, relajada y muy familiar para mi, idéntica a la voz de Katherine, aunque más suave y dulce, hablaba por teléfono acerca de problemas típicos de adolecentes- le dije con una mueca, ella sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco –no pude evitar acercarme a ella, su sangre olía muy bien y la tentación de ver a la dueña de esa voz fue suficiente para acercarme a ella, su nombre es Elena Gilbert y es una Dopplerganger- le dije derrotado, ella sonrió y me indico que siguiera –fui tan estúpido como para confundirlo con Katherine, cuando Elena y Katherine son por completo diferentes, hablamos menos de 10 minutos y solo eso me basto para notar lo especial que es- le dije con un suspiro, ella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió –ella es más dulce e inocente y no es una zorra- le dije entre dientes, ella rio.

-Deduzco que superaste a Katherine- me dijo alegre.

-No había mucho que superar, la zorra me engaño y utilizo, me puso en contra de mi hermano y arruino mi vida y claro me mintió siglo y medio- le dije molesto –no estaba en la cueva, estaba en tirándose a media población y siendo egoísta, mezquina, zorra y maldita- le dije con una mueca de desagrado –como siempre- le dije con un suspiro.

-Bueno Damon aun no entiendo nada- me dijo haciendo un mohín y sirviéndose otro vaso, me dirijo una sonrisa –anda Damon- me dijo aumentando la sonrisa, yo asentí.

-Elena…- le dije con un suspiro recordando su rostro, su mirada, su sonrisa –es diferente, es sumamente hermosa, pero diferente a Katherine, Katherine era seductora usaba esa belleza para sus beneficios propios, con Elena es diferente algunas veces pareciera que no es consciente de ella- le dije dudativo –en más de 170 años jamás me había sucedido algo así con ninguna mujer, ella me reta, me cautiva, me sorprende- le dije sonriente –su forma de pensar y de hablar es inteligente, muy diferente a las crías de estos días, aun siendo un completo extraño me hablo, fue directa y curiosa, me pregunto, confió en mi y eso causo que toda idea de matarla desapareciera, me pareció diferente- le dije aun en mis pensamientos.

-Más bien estúpida- me dijo en un murmullo, una mirada asesina la callo.

-Al conocer a Elena algo en mi cambio, sin notarlo despertó mi humanidad, provoco que viera por un bien ajeno, el suyo, quería que tuviera una vida normal, sin seres sobrenaturales en ella, quería que fuese feliz- le dije con la mirada perdida –me aleje de ella lo mas que pude, borre esa conversación de sus recuerdos y me fui; pero aunque solo fue una conversación Elena no salía de mi cabeza, quería conocerla saber más acerca de ella y averiguar porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella- le dije sonriendo –Regrese a Mystic Falls solo por eso, para verla de nuevo, pero al regresar la Elena a la que había conocido se había desvanecido, había cambiado- dije en una mueca –esa misma noche en la que la conocí ella conoció a Stefan- dije en un gruñido –después de hablar conmigo sus padres y ella tuvieron un accidente, cayeron en el rio y Stefan la salvo, después de eso y al ingresar al instituto de nuevo Elena lo conoció oficialmente y se enamoro de él- le dije con una mueca y un rastro de tristeza –ya conoces la manía de Stefan de repetir el instituto una y otra vez, aun cuando termino Harvard con honores- dije irónico, ella rio –Su cabello, su insistente necesidad de complacer a los demás junto con su dieta de bambies lograron que Elena cayera rendida ante sus pies- le dije haciendo una mueca.

-Ha, para mí que Stefan es fan de Twilight- me dijo con una risa irónica -desde hace un par de años lo pensaba pero ahora estoy segura, le copio al Edward la dieta, el cabello y la enfermiza manía de enamorarse de la comida- dijo ella divertida –y al parecer es contagioso- me dijo mirándome de reojo -pero te aseguro Damon que en cuanto vea ese peinado en tu cabeza te rompo el cuello- me dijo en un tono serio, aguantando la risa, yo asentí –continua- me dijo sonriendo dulcemente, acabando con las bromas.

-Elena me desafío, me cambio, se resistió a mí, me hizo anhelarla, desear lo que me era prohibido, me hizo regresar a mi título "el estúpido e impulsivo vampiro que se enamoro de la novia de su hermano" verlos juntos era una tortura y un deja-vu, era como regresar 150 años atrás- le dije mosqueado –fueron dos años los que estuve con ella, los primeros días ella me evitaba, acercarme a Elena era lo que más quería y mi excusa para mí mismo y para Stefan era que me acercaba a ella para molestarlo, ella se preocupo por mí, mostro empatía hacia mí, provoco que quisiera ser algo mas, que hiciera cosas por otros, cosas "desinteresadas", me bajo la guardia, me hizo flaquear con todas las ideas que tuve durante este siglo, quería mi humanidad- le dije apagado.

-Los enfrentamientos entre nosotros eran diarios, Elena tiene un temperamento orgulloso y terco- le dije haciendo una mueca, ella rio y me miro, con una ceja alzada – vale yo también, lograr que ella me escuchara o que no cometiera alguna estupidez para salvar a alguien era casi imposible- dije irritado.

-Casi un mes después de conocerla viajamos a Atlanta para visitar a Bree y al estar solo ella y yo, descubrí que la chica a la que había conocido seguía ahí y me propuse verla más seguido, Elena me salvo la vida y me demostró que valía la pena estar a su lado y soportar ese título y todo lo que sucediera con tal de estar a su lado- le dije sonriendo –más de una vez me busque problemas con ella por ser "impulsivo", por tratar de sacar a Katherine casi la convierto, la secuestraron y me busque su odio- le dije en un gruñido –mi orgullo evito que pudiésemos acercarnos, me autodestruyo, sabes Victoria?, me saboteo- le dije dolido y tratando de controlarme, ella me miro dulcemente y acaricio mi mano, me indico que continuara –gracias a Anna me entere que Katherine nunca estuvo en la tumba y que me mintió siempre, que me utilizo- le dije asqueado por ella.

-Elena poco después se entero acerca de Isobel la bocona y por supuesto me culpo a mi- le dije en un gruñido y ella se mosqueo –Elena es un imán de problemas, para tratar de sacar a Katherine de la tumba la abrimos y todos los vampiros que había en ella, que no tenían el mejor humor secuestraron a Stefan y Elena y yo lo rescatamos, después en un acto de "amor"- dije asqueado –Elena le dio un poco de sangre a Stefan y el modo destripador despertó, tuvimos que hacer rehabilitación con él y la pobre Elena se quedo sin pareja en un ridículo baile, yo me ofrecí a acompañarla y en ese vestido azul Elena era sencillamente hermosa, estar a su lado me hacía sentir vivo, sin notarlo en ese momento me quede enamorado de ella- le dije recordando esa visión de ella bajando la escalera de la mansión Lockwood en ese hermoso vestido azul –No sé como Mystic Falls siempre tiene que ser el lugar con más problemas en la tierra, en un intento bastante idiota por su parte el consejo de la ciudad trato de matar a todos los vampiros de la ciudad y si no fuera por la brujita Bennet en este momento seria cenizas- le dije divertido.

- Katherine decidió hacer un regreso triunfal, engañándome que era Elena, y para una broma personal me beso- le dije mosqueado –me lo creí hasta que hable con Elena y note su rechazo, y demostrando que su reputación es cierta Katherine se lanzo a mis brazos y yo demostrando que mi reputación también es cierta caí a sus pies, hasta que me confesó que siempre será Stefan, frase que curiosamente me dijeron dos veces esa noche- le dije furioso –borracho trate de hacerle ver que también me quería a mí, y después de su obvio rechazo le rompí el cuello a su hermano, lo que me llevo al punto de partida de nuevo con ella- le dije derrotado –Elena es bipolar en extremo, me odia un día y al siguiente parece sentir empatía, amistad hacia mí, me salva la vida, me hace creer que le importo- le dije con un suspiro –me manipula eso es algo seguro y logra su objetivo siempre, ella es mi Kriptonita y todos, inclusive ella hacen uso de eso, y aun pregunto cómo mi necesidad de hacerla feliz hace que la lance a los brazos de mi hermano, haciéndome el amigo de Elena y el doctor corazón de su relación, siempre velando por su felicidad y rompiendo mi corazón en el camino, soy un idiota masoquista- le dije compungido, ella sonrió levemente y me dio una leve caricia en el dorso de mi mano, le sonreí, Victoria era sencillamente la persona más reconfortante que tenía en ese momento y la quería en el alma por escucharme en ese momento, por no abandonarme.

-Katherine se divirtió bastante en esos días, provoco que la relación de Stefan y Elena terminara momentáneamente, se vinculo con Elena por unas horas para que no la dañáramos y finalmente termino encerrada en una tumba dada su habilidad para hacer amigas- le dije sonriendo, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-La excusa de Katherine era que quería ayudar a Elena, pero proviniendo de Katherine esas palabras son prácticamente imposibles, así que en un acto de ironía por parte del maldito universo, secuestraron a Elena- le dije con un bufido, ella rio y puso una mueca y los ojos en blanco –y nuestro rescate nos llevo a una bonita reunión con Rose y Trevor, junto con Elijah un original con un cabello de envidia- le dije irónico –todos como podrás imaginar muy dispuestos a ayudar, dos de ellos o más bien todos murieron, claro que Elijah siendo original regreso en un par de horas aun con una columna atravesando su pecho, me quedo hermosa la estacada, para que Elijah se la quitara y no le hiciera daño- le dije con un puchero, el rostro de ella era un poco frio, seguía sonriendo pero la chispa en sus ojos se había esfumado.

-Elena de nuevo demostrando su característica bipolaridad eligió de nuevo a Stefan, pero he notado que verdaderamente debería de ya no sorprenderme…siempre lo hace- le dije en un susurro, ella me miro y asintió, su lejanía era extraña en ella, sabía que en ese momento no me diría nada, así que continúe –esa noche y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto note que ya no me podía mentir, amaba a Elena y tenía que decírselo, así que la visite esa noche y se lo dije, yo no merezco a Elena y jamás lo he hecho pero esa noche después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, después de estar a punto de perderla, note que no podía acabar todo, no podía morir sin que ella lo supiera, así que recurriendo a mi egoísmo se lo dije- le dije derrotado, aun con la culpa de haberlo hecho-Elena tiene un collar con Verbena bastante curioso que según oí es de la Barbie Klaus Rebeckah, una original, Collar que fue regalo de Stefan que es su ex, regalar una joya de tu ex vampiro/original/psicópata/Barbie/novia fue un gran detalle por su parte- le dije divertido esperando una reacción pero Victoria me miro aun mas atentamente, claramente mas sorprendida –el collar se ha perdido muchas veces, en este momento lo tiene Beckah y esa noche yo no se lo di, porque me acobarde de lo que le había dicho y sabia que no podía permitirme confesarme con Elena con Verbena en su sistema, al terminar de decirlo le borre ese recuerdo y deje el collar en su cuello- le dije aun preguntándome que habría pasado si no lo hubiese hecho, seguramente todo sería igual –la reacción de Elena fue nula esa noche, no me rechazo pero tampoco acepto mis palabras, ella no merecía que la pusiera en esa situación, así que no lo volví a tratar- le dije con un intento de sonrisa.

-Por lo menos ese día valió un poco la pena, ya que conocí a Rose, una vampiro algo vieja que llevaba varios siglos huyendo de Klaus, que convirtió a Katherine y que es buenísima en la cama- le dije divertido, Victoria tomo un largo trago y asintió –no podía tener nada con Elena lo único que podía hacer era velar por su felicidad, protegerla y tratar de olvidarla y Rose era sencillamente perfecta en eso, ella había perdido a Trevor su "novio" y estuvo bastante dispuesta a olvidar todo conmigo, apagamos juntos el interruptor, aun cuando después me dijo que el interruptor no existía y que jamás sin importar cuantas mujeres y litros de alcohol pusiera de por medio, jamás podría olvidar a Elena y era cierto, jamás salió de mi cabeza y parece que jamás lo hará, el interruptor funciona con cosas más superficiales, Elena se metió en cada fibra de mi corazón y sacarla de ahí es imposible, cada fibra de mi ser anhela su contacto y cada uno de mis recuerdos sobre ella, sus palabras, sus miradas, sus sonrisas están grabadas con fuego en mi memoria- le dije confesando mi más grande secreto, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Elena y daría cualquier cosa por estar con ella, aun sin estar con ella por su felicidad.

-Ya te había mencionado lo cabezota que es Elena, por lo que al enterarse de la historia con lujo de detalles de la masacre que sufrió la familia de Katherine porque huyo del sacrificio, decidió en el mayor acto de estupidez conocido por el universo entregarse a Klaus, es mas salió a buscarlo, y después de algunos intentos de detenerla lo logre aun con algunos intentos de puñetazos por su parte, su faceta enojada es excitante y verla así no tiene precio, pero como siempre terca intenta hacer lo que quiere sin importar a cuantos pone en riesgo para salvarla, medio Mystic Falls arriesgaría su vida por la de ella y ella arriesga la suya para salvar la de los otros- le dije irritado.

-Rose murió unos días después de haberla conocido por una mordida de hombre lobo, confirmando junto con otras unas cuantas otras, que mi teoría de que cuando finalmente encuentro a alguien interesante, divertida, sexy y que no está fijada en mi hermano tiene que morir, al menos en Mystic Falls- le dije agobiado –esa noche comprendí que tratar de cambiar por Elena, cambiar quien era, mi naturaleza por ganarme puntos con ella era estúpido, no había matado a nadie en unas semanas, pura sangre de bolsita por unas semanas para obtener solamente un abrazo de consolación- le dije furioso, recordando ese momento en el que tuve que estacar a Rose, verla morir entre mis brazos para siempre, lagrimas ardientes recorrían mis mejillas y con Victoria sabía que no debía de esconderlas, ella se acerco a mi saliendo de su letargo y me acaricio el cabello, se sentó a mi lado y me consoló en silencio.

-Unos días después de perder a Rose conocí a una nueva distracción, Andie Star. Era una conductora de la televisora local, una chica mas, que realmente era guapa y a diferencia de muchas otras, ella no me temió y jamás se marcho, aun cuando para mí era mi comida y mi intento de olvidar a Elena, me escucho más de una vez y aunque su vida corría peligro jamás se marcho- le dije aun recordándola, jamás se compararía a Elena, tampoco a Rose, pero Andie había sido un buen recuerdo – gracias a Kath encontramos una daga para neutralizar a los originales y la usamos contra Elijah, claro que Kath olvido el detalle de que solo un humano puede usarla porque un vampiro muere al hacerlo así que Ric lo hizo, y al neutralizar a Elijah ella salió de la tumba para jodernos un poco más, claro pero no duro demasiado, al final del día Klaus apareció utilizando el cuerpo de Ric sabiendo que no lo heriríamos y amenazando a Elena en un baile, un gran detalle por su parte- le dije abatido, ella me miro extrañada –quería a Elena para un sacrificio, al ser una Dopplerganger era una parte de los elementos que tenía que matar Klaus si quería volverse un hibrido original- le dije cansado –intento utilizar a Kath hace 500 años pero la muy cobarde huyo y desde entonces Klaus la persigue, a Rose y a Trevor también los perseguía porque gracias a ellos Katherine se convirtió y huyo- le dije cansado por la explicación en dos años habían sucedido demasiadas cosas y ella tenía que saberlas todas –después de un par de mentiras tratando de ocultar a Bonnie la bruja Bennet que teníamos como arma secreta y una alianza con Elijah que no cumplió, Klaus si hizo su sacrificio, pensé que arrebatándole a su vampiro y a su hombre lobo lo detendría, pero me gane una mordida de hombre lobo, un hermano sádico desaparecido y que Elena muriera de todas formas, perdiendo a su tía también ya que Klaus uso a Jenna como el vampiro que necesitaba- le dije realmente molesto al recordarlo, al recordar como Elena caía entre sus brazos y lentamente moría sin que yo pudiera hacer nada – claro que Elena sobrevivió pero eso fue gracias a que John su padre biológico encontró un hechizo para salvarla, yo le había dado mi sangre y ella ese mismo día había dicho que no quería esta vida, ella quería una vida humana, envejecer, tener hijos, nietos, arrugas y yo quería darle eso, aunque no estuviese a su lado lo quería para ella, quería que fuese feliz, pero por sobre todo quería que viviera- le dije aun llorando, sentía los brazos de Victoria a mi alrededor y hundí la cabeza en su cabello –soy egoísta porque no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que Elena no viva, mataría a cualquiera por su supervivencia, pero sé que Elena no quiere ser un vampiro lo dijo entonces y lo es ahora- le dije tratando de controlar los temblores por la fuerza del llanto.

-Estuve a punto de morir a causa de la mordida y lo único que quería era su perdón por casi convertirla en un vampiro, y ella al negarse al principio provoco que mis instintos suicidas salieran a la luz- le dije apenado, ella me soltó y me miro furiosa.

-¿Que mierda hiciste Damon?- me pregunto molesta.

-Nada, porque si no lo notas estoy aquí- le dije con una sonrisa ladeada, horrible seguramente, ella se relajo y me golpeo el brazo, fingí una mueca de dolor y ella bufo –solo me quite el anillo, Stefan me detuvo, no sucedió nada- le dije en un susurro, ella sonrió y asintió –la mordedura trae consigo algunas alucinaciones, así que confundí a Elena con Katherine y la ataque en la calle, nada peligroso, ella me llevo a casa y después de un monologo casi inconsciente de lo mucho que me gustaba, ella me dijo las palabras más dulces que he escuchado en este siglo y medio, que yo le gustaba tal y como era, después de 145 años alguien me lo dijo – le dije sonriente, ella me golpeo –alguien además de ti, -le dije apenado –Elena me beso esa noche o eso creo recordar ya que la mordedura ya estaba muy avanzada y en ese momento sentí que podría morir feliz, que ya nada importaba al saber que yo le importaba- le dije aun sonriendo al recordarlo –pero gracias a Stefan, Klaus me dio la cura, su sangre y por Kath la tome a tiempo y no morí ahí- le dije haciendo una mueca –imagínalo si hubiese muerto, quien te jodería y te cargaría en tus noches de borracheras?- le dije irónico, ella me saco la lengua y se paro, se dirigió por una botella más fuerte de alcohol y regreso, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a beber, me la ofreció y yo tome un trago largo.

-Después del sacrifico Klaus se marcho de Mystic Falls y se llevo a Stefan en modo destripador, en búsqueda de manadas de hombres lobos para hacer un bonito ejercito de perros híbridos- le dije malhumorado-Por unos meses les seguí el rastro, encubriendo sus muy artísticos homicidios en masa, Stefan tiene talento- dije con un guiño, ella se rio –Seguirles el rastro era bastante difícil y mas con Elena detrás de mí, preguntando a cada minuto por Stefan- le dije divertido por los recuerdos que esos meses hacia un año me inundaban, cuando Elena era mi amiga, cuando no había malos ratos.

-¿Y cuando tuvieron su noche de pasión?- me pregunto divertida, yo le hice una mueca y ella me miro extrañada-¡¿no hubo?!- me pregunto sorprendida.

-Stefan se había marchado por mí, para salvar mi vida dejo todo atrás incluyendo a Elena, no podía ir tras Elena después de eso- dije sorprendido –podre ser muchas cosas pero jamás traicionaría a mi propio hermano Victoria- le dije en un quejido –pero Elena no hacia las cosas fáciles, siempre tenía que estar tan guapa y siempre tenía que estar cerca de mí y Stefan no contento con eso mato a Andie y a mi última distracción contra Elena- dije dolido –el día de su cumpleaños le hablo y solo sembró esperanzas en la cabeza de Elena que después de eso se propuso encontrarlo, habíamos encontrado una manada grande en las montañas Appalaches y junto con Ric, Elena se interno en un bosque con una manada de hombres lobos-híbridos, un vampiro original que la creía muerta y un Stefan destripador, después de unos minutos de pelea me deje convencer por ella, al encontrarnos con los lobos antes de tiempo Elena cedió y nos marchamos, después me confesó que se preocupaba por mi y que por eso aun estando tan cerca de Stefan nos fuimos- le dije con una mueca –en ese momento note que lucharía por tener a Elena de una forma limpia, porque Elena si sentía algo por mí, que encontraría a Stefan y solo después pelearía por Elena, quería hacer las cosas bien al menos una vez- le dije con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Lo encontré en Chicago y fuimos a hacerle una visita, en la que Stefan aprovecho para cortar a Elena, Elena descubrió gracias a una pequeña ayuda por mi parte su bonita pared llena de nombres de victimas y acepto que Stefan no regresaría y si lo hacía tardaría medio siglo por lo mínimo- le dije como quien no quería la cosa, ella asintió –lo tomo a bien y acepto regresar a Mystic Falls y continuar con su vida, esa época con ella fue agradable, ella se divertía, pasaba un buen rato conmigo y yo con ella, eran bromas y buenos momentos entre nosotros- le dije risueño y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, subiendo los pies a la mesita de centro y tomando la botella, ella se rio y se acurruco contra mí.

-Sabes que todas las cosas buenas tienden por acabar y ese momento de paz en Mystic Falls y entre mi y Elena, no fue una excepción- le dije abatido, ella se acurruco mas y yo sonreí, teniéndola tan cerca me controlaría mas –primero Ric me dio a entender que quería que le diese un respiro a Elena ya que él creía que no era un buen partido para la frágil Elena, Ric estaba realmente deprimido en esos días y salía su instinto protector con los Gilbert y Elena se empeñaba en cambiarme volverme una copia de Stefan- le dije con una mueca, Victoria gruño y yo reí.

-Su bipolaridad salió al flote, ya que algunas veces me decía que me quería tal y como era y después trataba de convertirme en una copia barata de Stefan- le dije con un gruñido –tal vez como una pequeña venganza cometí uno de los mayores errores de mi existencia, me largue con Katherine para buscar a Mikael un cazador de vampiros originales y estúpidamente deje a Elena sola en ese pueblo de mierda- le dije a un molesto –necesitaba ese respiro, pero Klaus había vuelto a MF y sabia que Elena estaba viva, le quito la humanidad a Stefan y la dreno para convertir mas híbridos- le dije a un furioso –Stefan la ataco y Elena ese día noto que ya no quería ser mas la vulnerable chica, Ric y yo la entrenamos y Elena realmente es dura en ese sentido- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ese día que volví a MF, encontré a Elena sedada y débil en un hospital, completamente vulnerable y frágil y tuve que controlarme para no estacar a Klaus o a Stefan, ya que el plan de Mikael lucia bastante prometedor y además porque prometí a Elena jamás dejarla sola y no podía hacerlo, no importaba lo jodida que estuviera mi vida y lo mucho que odiara ese pueblo, Elena siempre ira primero- le dije con una ligera mueca y tome la botella que Victoria sostenía y tome un muy largo trago –siempre que a Elena le haga bien que yo este con ella, yo estaré ahí- le dije con otra mueca.

-Elena idea planes bastante ingenuos y yo solo la apoyo para poder protegerla de las consecuencias, Klaus salió huyendo a causa de Mikael y dejo a Stefan como guardaespaldas/acosador de Elena, y ella ideo un plan en el que yo termine de brocheta andante y ella casi calcinada en un auto para atrapar a Stefan y que este se controlara, esa noche en la que coquetee con la Barbie Klaus creí ver un rastro de celos en ella, pero dado que solo unos semanas después Elena regreso corriendo a los brazos de mi hermanito lo dudo- le dije con una sonrisa diminuta –en MF tienen la población mas extensa y extraña de todo el país ya que ahí disfrutamos de la compañía de Vampiros, Brujas, Dopplergangers, Hombre lobos y fantasmas, claro que los últimos no son de mi agrado ya que la mayoría me odia de una manera que preferiría evitar- le dije con una sonrisa ladeada, ella se rio y me dio un golpe ligero en el brazo, y puse una mueca de dolor –pero gracias a un perrito al que mate, encontramos la historia Vikinga de los Mikaelson- le dije divertido, ella se tenso y automáticamente se removió en mis brazos, yo continúe extrañado –Algunas noches dormía con Elena y verla dormir es una de las mejores cosa que he hecho, cuando duerme tiene un velo de tranquilidad y belleza que la hace aun más perfecta- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, esos recuerdos de esas noches en las que la admiraba llenaban mi cabeza, ya que habían sido bastantes –Elena cambiaba, lo note cuando apuñalo a Rebeckah sin inmutarse por ello, ahora era más fuerte, osada, decidida y amaba con locura esa nueva actitud- le dije sonriendo.

-Tras un baile con demasiados jóvenes borrachos, una matanza de híbridos, el asesinato de Mikael y la traición de Stefan, Elena dijo que se rendiría con Stefan- le dije con una mueca –Stefan nos había traicionado al interponerse entre la estaca de roble blanco y su corazón, toda para "salvar mi vida"- le dije a un molesto –y no tienes idea de cuánto me molesta eso, Stefan siempre tiene que ser el desinteresado, el tío bueno que salva el día, el héroe y al parecer yo siempre seré el egoísta y malvado villano que jamás podrá tener a la chica- le dije haciendo un puchero, ella se junto mas a mi lado y acaricio mi cabello –Klaus solo un día después del baile hizo un berrinche enorme y amenazo con matar al emo Gilbert si no le devolvían sus juguetes- le dije tranquilo y divertido –ya que al parecer a Stefan le habían entrado ideas suicidas y le dio por robar los ataúdes con la familia original dentro, claro que Stefan seguía enterito y solo el pequeño de los Gilbert salió herido en esa situación, o más bien Ric, que termino muerto por tercera vez y eso le sirvió para conocer a su doctora sexy y encontrar a su alter ego que nos jodío mas de una vez, para ayudar un poco al crio Gilbet le borre los recuerdos y lo mandamos a Denver para que viviera una vida normal o lo que se puede con un original de 1000 años como niñero, aunque a mis ojos Kol y Jer se hicieron buenos amigos, ambos unos críos ruidosos y molestos- le dije con los ojos en blanco, Victoria se volvió a tensar, soltó mis cabellos y se acurruco mas a mi lado, creí que temblaba pero eso era demasiado incoherente –después de una estúpida confesión por mi parte a Elena, confesándole el porqué de las acciones de Stefan la bese- le dije con una sonrisa y en un acto reflejo me lleve mis dedos a los labios, recordando su dulce sabor –fue el primer beso que le había dado y ella no me alejo, es mas hasta sentí que quería mas, pero me había excedido y al final del día Stefan volvería y Elena iría tras él, de nuevo me sentía culpable por querer a Elena y el beso aumento la culpa, pero sin dudas valió la pena- le dije sonriente.

-Stefan como buen mártir y de una manera bastante curiosa trato de matar a Elena curiosamente donde se habían conocido, en el puente Wickery, en un extraño intento de amenaza contra Klaus, en el que obviamente cedió- le dije molesto –trato de convertir a Elena y le partió el corazón al hacerlo precisamente ahí, Elena perdió todo ahí y Stefan trato de quitarle la última cosa que le quedaba, su humanidad- le dije a un furioso y tomando la botella de nuevo para tomar un largo sorbo –Stefan más de una vez se ha buscado que quiera enterrarle una bonita estaca justo en su corazón- le dije con una mueca –pero por suerte nadie intento matar a Elena ese día y la sangre en su sistema no le hizo nada- le dije con otra mueca –Elena confeso el beso y yo me gane un golpe de Stefan- le dije sínico y sonriente –después de todo hicimos un trato con Elijah y Klaus en el cual nos contaron bonitos cuentos para dormir con Dopplergangers originales y hermanos idiotas detrás de ellas, todo un cliché- le dije divertido -logramos paz momentánea y toda la familia original libre, Kol, Finn, Rebeckah, Elijah e inclusive una molesta bruja original y la mami de todos ellos, Esther- le dije con una mueca de asco –para hacer una "hermosa" entrada en la ciudad hicieron una ridícula y pomposa fiesta, en la que el objetivo fue claramente que Esther tuviera una plática a solas con Elena para confabularla en sus planes homicidas, contras sus "queridos" hijos- le dije con una mueca –yo le prohibí a Elena ir, pero tratar de negociar con Elena es como convencer a una pared, así que claramente ella si fue, me traiciono con Stefan para hablar con Esther y otra vez yo quede como el idiota que trata de salvar a alguien que claramente no quiere ser salvado- le dije molesto –esa noche ella estaba hermosamente cruel y me dejo claro que quererla era un problema y me conoces necesito menos que eso para buscar mi adorada solución sexo duro y alcohol- le dije con una sonrisa torcida –y esa noche la afortunada fue la Barbie Klaus, creo que en parte los dos lo hicimos por motivos de pura recreación yo estaba dolido y quería darle celos y ella también estaba dolida por que el Quereback la había rechazado, aunque tengo que admitir que la cara de Elena cuando nos encontró al día siguiente sin dudas valió la otra noche, había tantos celos que inclusive yo los note, pero nuestra relación estaba dando demasiados trompicones y Stefan trataba de recuperar su humanidad, inclusive volvió a la dieta de conejitos y yo decidí que dejaría las cosas más claras para Elena, cuando convertí a la mama de la brujita, para evitar que madre e hija Bennet cometieran una estupidez al tratar de matar a los originales y Rebeckah que tenia secuestrada a Elena la matar a ella- le dije con una mueca –el odio de Elena fue inevitable, el mundo volvió a su eje- le dije frustrado y con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Victoria en un susurro, no había hablado en la última hora y su voz me volvió a la realidad.

-Porque no podía hacerle eso a mi hermano, el luchaba para recuperar su humanidad, la había perdido para salvarme y ahora era mi turno de sacrificarme por él, el siempre se mereció a Elena, siempre fue lo mejor para ella- le dije agotado y ella solo refunfuño en lo bajo.

-En esos días había un asesino suelto en MF y sospechamos de todos excepto del culpable real Ric, ese serie de asesinatos y la búsqueda obsesiva de Rebeckah para encontrar un árbol extinto y cortado varios siglos atrás, nos llevo a los recuerdos de 1912 y de la zorra de Sage- le dije con una mueca, voltee a ver a Victoria quien me miraba asqueada –y no te preocupes ya tuve el placer de conocer las verdades de Sage, una gran traidora pero que quedo algo seca- le dije con una sonrisa sugerente, ella me miro extrañada –matamos a Finn y al parecer cuando matas a un original toda su línea sanguínea muere con ellos, así que la idea de acabar con los originales se torno peligrosa- le dije volviendo a tomar un trago.

-Claro que mi noche de "pasión" con la rubia original solo me trajo malos ratos cuando en un acto de completa venganza, por mi claro rechazo hacia ella, me secuestro y torturo, aunque después quedo claro que no solo lo hacía por desdén sino para sacarme información y de paso todas las estacas de roble blanco, excepto una que el alter ego de Ric guardo- le dije con una mueca.

-En ese momento lo que nos preocupaba mas era buscar a nuestra línea de sangre, por lo que Elena y yo fuimos a Denver a hacerle una corta visita a Jeremy y a encontrarnos que su retiro del mundo sobrenatural contenía a un vampiro milenario, el niñero Kol- le dije divertido –teníamos que atar cabos y Jeremy con su súper poder al mejor estilo "Miranda Gordon" [Ghost Whisper] era el único que podía ayudarnos, ya que Katherine había sido convertida por Rose pero no sabíamos que Mary había sido su progenitora- le dije con una sonrisa –por desgracia Kol la mato, ese crio es realmente molesto y arrogante, ya que Mary era realmente divertida- le dije con un puchero, ella me miro extrañada, Victoria estaba realmente rara y planeaba sacarle de una buena vez esa información que tanto evitaba, pero por ahora hablar con ella y desahogarme me hacia bien y todavía faltaba la mejor parte de nuestra historia.

-Esa misma noche Elena me volvió a besar- le dije sonriente –ella me beso y ese momento fue perfecto… sus labios, su cercanía, todo en ella y en ese momento fue perfecto- le dije sonriendo levemente –no duro mucho tiempo y después las cosas solo empeoraron… pero ese momento fue perfecto- le dije con un suspiro –si amas a alguien y después de dos largos años has esperado algo semejante y finalmente sucede sientes que todo puede acabar, el mundo podría acabarse, podría morir en ese momento y no me importaría porque por fin estaba con ella- le dije con una sonrisa diminuta, Victoria más tranquila acariciaba mi brazo.

-Kol había matado a Mary y seguíamos dudando acerca de quién era nuestra línea sanguínea- le dije con una mueca –Klaus nos dijo que era él, cuando hicimos una tregua momentánea con el- le dije con otra mueca ahora de asco –solo lo dijo para asegurarse que no lo mataríamos, pero Esther se adelanto a eso, convirtió a Ric en un vampiro/cazador de vampiros/original, el cual solo tardo dos días en matar a Klaus, mientras que Mikael tardo 1000 años y jamás lo logro- le dije divertido y con una sonrisa, aun con el alter ego Ric era todo un _badass._ Victoria estaba impaciente, mirándome extrañada, reí ligeramente ante su mirada de enfado, y ella solo respondió volteándose ofendida, yo la tome entre mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo, ella apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro y yo jugué con sus tirabuzones.

-Esos días fueron los peores que he vivido en un buen tiempo, en dos días perdí dos veces a Elena, una vez por una contusión y la otra por un choque y una caída en el jodido puente Wickery- le dije en un gruñido –y no solo eso sino que también perdí a Ric, creí morir al supuestamente morir Klaus y por una asquerosa hora creí perder a Elena para siempre- le dije tratando de controlarme, temblaba y Victoria ya lo había notado ya que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo.

-Ric se había convertido en cazador pero Esther para no arruinar el "equilibrio" de la tierra decidió ligar su vida con la de Elena, lo que causo que inclusive Klaus quisiera matarla, claro drenando su cuerpo para no quedarse sin híbridos- le dije molesto, sus brazos a mi alrededor evitaban que rompiese todo en ese cuarto –La falta de sangre en el sistema de Elena y un golpe que recibió a causa de Klaus, le provocaron una contusión, la cual fue curada por Meredith con sangre de vampiro y bendita sea Mer ya que sin ella y esa sangre en este momento Elena estaría muerta- le dije sintiendo las lagrimas ardientes por mi rostro, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara esos recuerdos siempre me afectarían –gracias a Bonnie y su madre secamos a Klaus y planeábamos encerrarlo por los siguientes siglos, pero Ric se interpuso y decidió atacar a la Barbie Klaus y a mí en el depósito en el que estaba el cuerpo, y lo mato, lo estaco con la ultima estaca de Roble blanco que teníamos- le dije tratando inútilmente de controlarme, el sentirla tan cerca me calmaba.

-Elena había sido "secuestrada" por el idiota de Matt para sacarla de MF y de ese pueblo lleno de vampiros- le dije con evidente enfado, siempre me había parecido idiota lo que habían hecho Matt y el crio Jeremy –pero por alguna estúpida razón decidieron precisamente ese día para hacerlo, yo junto con Stefan, Caroline (la rubia y molesta amiga de Elena), Tyler (el primer hibrido de Klaus) y toda la línea de Klaus estábamos a escasas horas de morir, teníamos a toda una familia original o sus restos furiosos y con sed de venganza y yo tenía a un cazador original, con la intención de matarme, en el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo- le dije afectado por los recuerdos de ese día.

-Lo que sucedió después fue sencillo, la Barbie estaba realmente molesta y decidió vengarse con Elena, al interponerse en el puente Wickery y provocando su caída, junto con Matt- le dije ahora realmente furioso, me solté de Victoria y tome la botella de Bourbon y tome un largo trago –quería venganza por su hermano y decidió que matar a Alaric era la mejor opción, solo tenía que matar a Elena, su muerte solo sería un daño colateral– le dije furioso, tome el último trago de la botella y lo lance a la chimenea –Elena moría justo como hacía dos años y exactamente como hacía dos años Stefan apareció- le dije sintiendo que todo mi ser temblaba –Stefan defendiendo sus decisiones la dejo morir- le dije entre lagrimas que resbalaban con más frecuencia que antes, la impotencia que conllevaban esas palabras eran insoportable –la dejo morir para salvar al idiota del quarterback…decía que la amaba y la dejo morir- le dije derrotado y golpeando una de las librerías cercanas a la chimenea, al sentir las heridas en mis manos por los golpes y como estas se curaban me incitaban a destruir mas, oía los golpes, sentía mi sangre correr por entre mis nudillos, sabía que estaba destruyendo esa habitación y no me importaba nada más que hacer que esa sensación desapareciera. Al haber acabado con un par de librerías y con todo su contenido, fui por una botella de alcohol, sin tener idea de cuál tipo y de un solo trago la termine y la bote a la chimenea, no oía a Victoria pero sabía que estaba ahí cerca, sentía su presencia y sabia que a ella le daba igual que destruyera esa casa con tal de desahogarme.

-Elena perdió su humanidad- le dije abatido e irónico tomando una nueva botella y tomando un largo trago pero sin terminármela, ella apareció a mi lado y me la arranco tomo un largo trago y me la devolvió, ambos caímos entre los escombros y varias botellas de alcohol, ella me miro atenta mientras tomaba otra botella y solo con los dientes la abría –solo han pasado un par de meses desde su conversión y aunque tuvo un inicio difícil, lo ha pasado- le dije haciendo una mueca y arrebatándole la botella

–Al principio todos querían encontrar una manera de volverla humana, y lo siguen haciendo- le dije con desagrado –no la aceptaban como era y dudo que lo hagan todavía y con eso solo la hacían sentir miserable- le dije dolido –la conversión para ella no fue fácil, por la insistencia de Stefan Elena tomo sangre de Bambies y para la conversión espero hasta el último momento, una hora más y Elena hubiera muerto- le dije sintiendo esa furia de nuevo, pero ahora más relajada por el alcohol, así que tome otro trago –claro que Elena no acepto la sangre ni de los animalitos del bosque ni de bolsita- le dije haciendo una mueca –así que le di la mía, ya que no estaba dispuesta a matar a nadie, claro que tal vez no fue la mejor idea, pero Elena moría y Stefan no hacía nada- le dije con otra mueca –siempre respetando las decisiones de Elena- le dije con otra mueca y tirando la botella a la chimenea.

-En esos días un cazador de vampiros, un seguidor de Silas y la ridícula idea de una cura para el vampirismo llegaron al pueblo – le dije frustrado yendo por otra botella y empezando a beber, tumbándome a su lado –obviamente la cura seria para Elena, ya que mi hermano junto con las amigas de Elena no la soportaban como vampiro y Klaus quería de vuelta su fábrica de híbridos personal- le dije con un gruñido –no aceptaban a Elena como un vampiro y provocaron que esos días fuesen aun mas difíciles para ella- le dije agotado y furico por los recuerdos de las estúpidas reacciones de Stef y de la rubia Forbes que solo lograban hacer sentir peor a Elena.

-Elena como vampiro es diferente a como era antes- le dije con un suspiro -a mis ojos ahora es más libre, es capaz de decidir sin pensar en lo que el mundo pensara de sus acciones, esta mas viva e irónicamente está vinculada a mi- le dije con una mueca de desagrado.

-Elena para salvar a su hermano mato a Connor- el cazador en curso y la maldición hizo mella en ella, alucinaciones por los siguientes 50 años, estuvo a punto de suicidarse y mato a su hermano momentáneamente, hasta que a causa de que Jeremy como nuevo cazador mato a un hibrido la maldición desapareció de ella- le dije con la mirada fija en mis recuerdos –solo unos minutos al sol y Elena hubiese muerto, pero por suerte estaba ahí y nada sucedió- le dije con una mueca.

-Elena y yo nos acostamos- le dije con un suspiro –después del baile de miss Mystic Falls y de un extraño Deja-vu que vivimos ambos ahí- le dije con una sonrisa diminuta –fue un momento…. Mágico, pero arruinado por suposiciones idiotas y acusaciones de manipulación por parte de mía hechas por Stef, aunque sospecho que el hecho de que ellos hayan terminado solo un día antes tuvo algo que ver- le dije ironico -un _Sire-bond _era su explicación- le dije con desagrado, esa palabra me asqueaba, recordar cómo me había arrebatado toda mi repentina felicidad, me hizo gruñir al recordarlo y que toda la felicidad de mi rostro desapareciera.

-A causa de la elección de un vestido, la repentina preferencia de Elena por escucharme primero a mi antes que a Stefan y su desagrado por la sangre en bolsa, hicieron llegar a esa conclusión a Stefan y a la rubia Forbes- le dije con una mueca –fuimos a New Orleans a buscar a Charlotte con la esperanza de que ella ya no estuviera vinculada, pero seguía contando los ladrillos de New Orleans, así que fuimos con la hija de la bruja que me había ayudado la ultima vez, pero solo conseguí que me dijeran que para romperlo tenía que alejarla de mi y eso hice- le dije con una mueca.

-Me he quedado los últimos dos meses entrenando a Jeremy para poder ser un cazador, aunque en secreto lo evito, ese crio tiene suficientes problemas para que encima de todo tenga que matar a monstruos- le dije con una ligera sonrisa, el pequeño Gilbert era igual de insufrible que ella y en más de un aspecto se parecían, tenerlo cerca no era lo mejor y por eso se había marchado, además de que Klaus había encontrado a Vaughn un nuevo cazador que suplantaría Jeremy y así se evitaría que el crio perdiera su humanidad o la vida y así Elena conservaría a su hermano –me marche porque Jeremy se parece demasiado a Elena y no podía resistir la tentación de ir a verla, solo unos km nos separaban y no podía flanquear ante ella- le dije derrotado.

-Me parece que estas huyendo Damon- me dijo ella en un susurro –no importa cuánto lo evites y cuanta distancia o alcohol, sangre o sexo que pongas en medio un amor como ese jamás se olvida- me dijo en un susurro a mi lado, sus palabras me hicieron alejarme de ella.

-Victoria en este momento no necesito tus consejos, necesito olvidar- le dije mirándola fijamente –necesito apagar el interruptor aunque sea solo por unas horas, ya no lo soporto- le dije suplicante, ella me sonrío cálidamente y asintió.

Solo unos minutos después la música a todo volumen llenaba el edificio entero, la "cena" de Victoria nos hacia compañía y mi interruptor se apago, deje de sentir aunque sabía que era momentáneo, ese agujero enorme que me había dejado la ausencia de Elena y me relaje, me divertí y bebí mas de lo que había bebido en la ultima década.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Damon´s POV_**

Recuerdos de la noche anterior llenaban mi cabeza, flashes llenos de imágenes de sexo, sangre y litros y litros de alcohol. La luz del sol llenaba la habitación y me daba de lleno en el rostro, con un gruñido cambie de posición, pero la puta luz seguía ahí. Despertar de esa manera era algo completamente común para mí, después de 150 años de excesos y la noche anterior había sido uno de los más grandes. Mi cabeza reprimía todo pensamiento que tratara de colarse sobre ella, solo su nombre podría destrozarme en ese momento y prefería todo antes que tener que sufrir ese dolor de nuevo. No tenia idea de que día era o en que ciudad estaba, no necesitaba esa información y me negaba a descubrirla, saber que tal vez estaba cerca de Ella o cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que la había visto, eran una tentación que sabia podría superarme. Me había auto borrado esos recuerdos y ahora una única idea llenaba mi cabeza _quería mas_, mas sangre, sexo y alcohol, todos estos elementos me otorgaban esa ansiada ignorancia, me facilitaban apagar el interruptor. Ahora tenia libertad, libertad de ser quien era, tomar, matar y acostarme con quien quisiera, podía dejar de fingir que era bueno y olvidar esos idiotas pensamientos de un cambio solo para que la chica me eligiera, pero ahora ya no me importaba.

La luz persistía en su molestia hacia mi y sabia que no se detendría, así que de mala gana me abrí los ojos y me levante, ante mi estaban los rastros de la noche anterior, botellas, colillas, cristales y prendas regadas por toda la habitación, algunas gotas de sangre adornaban los pisos y una pared. El silencio en la habitación era abrumador, estaba en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, en la cama y con solo una sabana cubriéndome, tenia sed así que lentamente camine y salí de la habitación, dejando la sabana detrás, si Victoria estaba en casa eso no era nada que ella no habría visto antes. Los pasillos de la mansión de Victoria estaban impecables, toda la decoración estaba perfecta como siempre. Los gustos de Victoria siempre me habían parecido exagerados, tenia buen gusto pero todo era demasiado elegante y costoso, su argumento era claro, si iba a vivir eternamente podía darse todos los gustos que quisiera, siendo un vampiro no era necesario tener dinero, solo tomabas lo que querías, pero sabia que ella tenia el suficiente dinero como para comprar una ciudad entera si quería, y lo demostraba con sus innumerables casas y autos, además de toda su ropa que era diseñador y que jamás repetía, era un habito que me había contagiado. Ese edificio en Atlanta era especialmente lindo, tenia casi 100 años, estaba en el centro de la ciudad y toda su decoración era un tanto moderna vintage. Baje por la escalera principal hasta el salón, esforzándome por escuchar algo, pero no se oía nada, lo mas probable era que Victoria siguiera durmiendo, la resaca le sentaba fatal o tal vez había salido a cazar. La sensación de ligereza desaparecía de mi sistema y sabia que podía ser peligroso, tenia que intoxicar mi sistema o estaría peligrosamente sobrio y despejado como para pensar en ella.

Camine hasta la cocina, una habitación enorme, moderna y exageradamente decorada, tome una bolsa de sangre de la nevera y me dirigí a su bodega por alguna botella de alcohol, las primeras que encontrara. Algo aburrido salí a la sala con mi coctel de vodka y sangre B+, me tumbe en el sofá y ahí en medio de una pared encima de una pintura antigua que siempre me aprecio curiosa y que podía decir que era mi favorita, había una nota clavada en la pared, con la caligrafía perfecta de Victoria, la tome y la leí entre tragos.

_Querido Damon, estoy segura que cuando leas esto será el mediodía o la noche siguiente, la resaca te deja peor que a mi cariño. Eso de dormir todo el día y emborracharte de sexo, alcohol y sangre por las noches, es algo una faceta que conozco bien de ti, pero ayer te excediste sin limites._

_Te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy, apagar tu humanidad no es tan sencillo, no puedes simplemente apagar lo que eres y huir de tus sentimientos o de la chica no solucionara nada. Me voy por menos de 36 horas, tal vez 48. Surgió algo urgente y al irme roncabas como oso y conozco demasiado bien tu temperamento como para despertarte. Sabes que esta es tu casa, toma lo que quieras y diviértete un rato… pero por favor no copies a tu hermano en el plan Rippah y no acabes con la población de Atlanta o con mi casa, sal de caza, pero recuerda que me gusta vivir ahí, así que contrólate. Hay bolsas de __AB Rh – __escondidas en la casa y sabes que me cuesta una mierda encontrarlas, así que si no quieres un cuello roto y una patada en el culo, ni siquiera pienses en buscarla. _

_Regresare pronto y te llevare un regalito._

_xoxo, Victoria._

_PD. Voy en serio Damon con las bolsas de AB RH -, si las tocas tu culo te dolerá por la siguiente década._

Su carta saco una sonrisa en mi rostro, gracias a esa nota ya tenia algo que hacer, mi instinto suicida y buscapleitos se encendió en mi.

Tome la botella y tome de un trago lo que quedaba de Vodka y al instante la sensación de ligereza volvió a mi. La casa estaba silenciosa, impecable y aburrida, así que subí a mi habitación y fui por el móvil. Desde que había hablado con Victoria había apagado el teléfono, para poder desconectarme del mundo, así que al prenderlo tenia demasiados sms y llamadas perdidas, que ignore. Eran las 7 de la tarde, estaba atardeciendo y prácticamente había dormido casi todo el día. El día se desvanecía y la noche comenzaba. Si Victoria había salido esta mañana, todavía tenia poco mas de 12 horas de libertad y iba a aprovecharlas, si ella quería que me quedase en casa y me dejaba solo y aburrido, pronto cambiaria eso.

Atlanta es una ciudad grande y hacia dos años había vivido una temporada ahí, así que conocía a suculentas y divertidas universitarias con las que había pasado un buen rato y era justo lo que necesitaba. Con una sonrisa mande un par de sms con la invitación a una fiesta a un par de ligues de una noche, la memoria casi fotográfica que conllevaba el vampirismo podía ser una tortura o una ventaja, así que teclee los números de esos ligues, recibí respuesta afirmativa de todas y solo espere. El aburrimiento se había cancelado para esta noche.

Solo dos horas después un grupo de 50 universitarias, ruidosas, escandalosas y altamente borrachas y bajo influencia bailaban por la mansión. La música llenaba la mansión y con el paso de las horas las prendas, la sangre y el alcohol desaparecían. Me daba por completo igual matarlas a todas, pero como eran muchas matarlas no era necesario, no quería una horda de cazadores tras de mi o que Victoria se vengara por mi descuido, así que disfrute de cada una. Sexo desenfrenado y duro, acompañado de alcohol y sangre fue mi diversión esa noche.

En algún punto de la noche caí rendido y desperté la mañana suponía, después en medio de la sala rodeado de un grupo de chicas desnudas y dormidas, todas vivas, a las que desperté con una ultima mordida y a las que corrí con la influencia y elimine las evidencias en sus cuerpos.

Ahora que el silencio me invadía nuevamente, recordé la bolsa de AB RH- así que con una sonrisa la busque por la casa. Encontré una entre una librería de la sala y la pared, en un compartimiento seguro y que me costo varios intentos abrir, el interior estaba cubierto de verbena y me provoco quemaduras dolorosas, que a los minutos se curaron, esa sangre valía esas quemaduras. La AB RH- era un tipo extremadamente raro de sangre, era en extremo pocas las personas con ese tipo de sangre en el mundo. En el mercado negro de humanos y vampiros una sola bolsa valía algunos miles de dólares, aunque era tan rara que Victoria solo las encontraba cada un par de meses. Algunos vampiros la odiaban y para otros solo era un bocadillo costoso, pero para mi estaba bien sabia bien, un poco mejor que las demás. Victoria la amaba y cada par de décadas encontraba a alguien con esa sangre y se divertía un par de años, ya que era un poco adictiva.

Camine de nuevo a la habitación y me duche, una ducha con agua hirviendo para quitarme de encima esa sensación de suciedad de encima, después me vestí con unos jeans negros y baje por mas alcohol.

Escuche como el elevador se activaba y subía, por fin Victoria había vuelto. Tome la botella y bebí un largo trago esperándola, oí sus ligeros rápidos y apareció sonriente, recargada en el marco de la puerta con una mirada divertida y una ceja alzada. Vestía diferente a como la había visto hace unas horas, ahora vestía un vestido negro ajustado, unas mallas marrón, unos botines color chocolate con un tacón alto y una cazadora de cuero negro y ajustada. Tenia unos collares dorados y largos y el cabello con los rizos revueltos.

-Veo que te divertiste sin mi- me dijo con reproche infantil y una ceja alzada. Yo solo alce los hombros y asentí.

-Supongo- le dije despreocupado. Ella sonrío y me miro directamente.

-Espero me hallas hecho caso, por el bien de tu culo claro- me dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño. Yo sonreí descarado y ella me miro con una ligera mueca, apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea y entrecerró los ojos.

-Acabaste con mis reservas de alcohol y bolsitas, supongo- me dijo suavizando la mirada, yo la mire fijamente y alce una ceja sugerente, ella asintió y fue a la cocina. El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, oí un ruido sordo en el recibidor, había alguien mas en el edificio.

-Lo olvidaba tenemos visitas- me grito desde la cocina. No tenia idea de quien seria, pero conociendo a Victoria podía ser cualquiera así que me acerque a saludar, tal vez podía ser Caridee o Inna y con ellas si me divertiría. Camine hasta la sala y vi a la visitante, no era ninguna de ellas, era una chica con un vestido corto y pegado color pistache y unos tacos dorados, tenia los cabellos ondulados, largos y de un tono chocolate que me parecía extrañamente familiar. Tenia un muy buen cuerpo y una hermosa figura, me daba la espalda y me daba una magnifica vista de su trasero. Tosí un poco y la chica reacciono, note como se tenso y se dio la vuelta. Esa chica era hermosa, perfecta con unos perfectos labios pintados de un rosa suave y unos brillantes ojos chocolate, era… Elena.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y su mirada me miro fijamente, después bajo la mirada y sentí como me miraba de arriba a bajo, el pecho desnudo y como se mordía el labio ante lo que veía. Algo en ese acto provoco que dudara de su existencia, Elena jamás haría eso, esa forma de vestir, esa mirada, ese gesto, esa no era Elena. ¿Quien mas podía ser?. La respuesta era sencilla, Katherine. Esa sensación de furia irracional se volvió a activar en mi, al haber recordado todos esos sentimientos hacia ella solo unas horas antes. En un segundo me acerque a ella y la tome del cuello alzándola del suelo.

-¿Damon?- pregunto asustada, oír su voz me hizo reaccionar. Esa voz jamás podría ser de Katherine, era tan dulce e inocente. Elena me miraba a los ojos y en unos segundos, antes de que pudiese aflojar el agarre, su cuello cedió y ella cayo al suelo muerta. La había matado.

Completamente aterrado me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis brazos, ya no había vida en ella, su cuerpo estaba helado. Sentí una ráfaga de aire a mi alrededor, alce la cabeza y vi a Katherine ahí. Mirándome arrogante y con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Que hermoso rencuentro- me dijo irónica y divertida. Camino hacia la sala y se tiro en un sofá, usaba unos jeans grises que se pegaban perfectamente a sus largas piernas, unos tacos azul marino y una blusa blanca y con detalles en encaje, no tenia mangas y el cabello lo tenia en una trenza de lado. Tomo una revista que estaba por ahí y empezó a leer, yo la mire por completo sorprendido y unos segundos después Victoria entro a la habitación.

-¿Te supo tan bien la bolsa?- me pregunto cínica y con una ligera sonrisa, tenia dos vasos con Bourbon en la mano y se tiro a un lado de Katherine en el sillón, le dio uno de los vaso y tomo otra revista –Veo que rompiste tu regalo- me dijo con una mueca triste, mientras tomaba una revista como la de Katherine y empezaba a leer.

-¿Un trago Damon?- me pregunto divertida Katherine alzando la mirada de la revista mirándome fijamente –tardara un par de horas en despertar- me dijo con una sonrisa y indicando un lugar a su lado, Victoria sonrió divertida.

* * *

Miraba fijamente a Elena inconsciente recostada a mi lado, estábamos en la que en realidad era mi habitación en esa casa. Contemplarla era hipnotízante, al tenerla enfrente de mi, a solos unos cm todo mi autocontrol y mi fuerza de voluntad se destruían. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de alejarme de ella? Era tan solo perfecta y sabia que al verla así, al tenerla de nuevo a mi lado jamás seria capaz de alejarla de mi lado. Pero tenia que hacerlo, no podía aprovecharme de ella, ese puto Sire bond provocaba que el que estuviese conmigo fuese una obligación para Elena, ella solo quería estar conmigo a causa del vinculo, su verdadero lugar en el mundo era a lado de Stefan y tenia que volver a su lado. Pero, ¿Qué hacia ahí entonces? Porque no estaba con Stefan, disfrutando de la eternidad en ese pueblucho de Virginia. Victoria se había reusado a darme alguna explicación _pregúntaselo a tu noviecita _había dicho antes de que aun ofendida, se marchara de caza con Kath. Sabia que la había liado con Victoria, pero al conocerla desde hacia tanto sabia que su ofensa duraría lo que ella tardaría en encontrar una vena caliente y una tienda con la nueva colección de Calvin Klein. Elena seguía sin dar alguna señal de vida, sabia que se alimentaba de bolsitas por lo que no debía de tardar mas que una hora como mucho en despertar, pero tal vez había sucumbido ante los hábitos de San Stefan, tardaría dos por lo mínimo. Llevaba exactamente 41 minutos y 27 segundos esperando, por lo que para evitar hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme con una Elena inconsciente en mi cama, me levante y busque algo con lo que distraerme. Era una habitación bonita, tenia una decoración antigua con cómodos muebles modernos, una televisión de plasma pegada a la pared, una cama de matrimonio en el centro exacto de la habitación, en la que estaba Elena, algunas ventanas que tenían unas útiles persianas que al cerrarse no dejaba entrar ni un solo rayo de luz a la habitación, perfectas para la resaca. Había cómodas con algunos marcos con fotos de algunos viajes con Victoria o con personajes importantes. En medio de todas esas cosas encontré un Ipod que no había visto jamás, me acerque a ver de quien era, en la parte trasera estaba grabado un nombre Kristy, al parecer alguna de las chicas de anoche se había colado a mi cuarto para guardarlo. Estaba realmente aburrido, Elena no daba señales de despertar y la curiosidad de saber que música habría ahí me supero, así que lo prendí y oí la primera canción que había con los auriculares, para mi sorpresa la chica no escuchaba a Bieber, Cyrus o alguna cosa como esas, era una canción interesante y cuya letra era buena.

**_When I Was Your Man- Bruno Mars._**

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down

Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh

Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance

Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways

Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh

Perfecto, mejor idea no se le podía haber ocurrido, otra ridícula canción romántica que irónicamente me recordaba a Elena. Elena la chica que tenia a escaso metro de mi, inconsciente en MI cama.

Too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand

Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance

Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong

Oh, I know I'm probably much too late To try and apologize for my mistakes

But I just want you to know I hope he buys you flowers,

I hope he holds your hand

Give you all his hours when he has the chance

Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance

Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!

Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!

Escuche un murmullo proveniente de esos labios con los que tanto soñaba y voltee a verla. Ahí estaba Elena mirándome asustada, sus grandes ojos chocolates me miraban alarmada y toda su postura demostraba su miedo… su miedo hacia mi, temblaba ligeramente y un par de lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Al verla así, aterrada de mi, no pude contenerme, sentía que esa armadura que había formado alrededor de mi a base de esos vicios, se desvanecía y lentamente era de nuevo eses chico estúpidamente enamorado de Elena la chica de mi hermano. Pero olvidando todo razonamiento lógico y sabiendo que eso me dañaría a la larga, me acerque y la abrace.

-Lo siento, Elena- le dije contra su cabello, sus temblores aumentaban y las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, aumentaba el agarre temiendo que si la soltaba se desvaneciera y no podía permitirlo, no podía alejarme de ella, ya nunca mas.

-Damon- decía ella entre llantos, oír su voz rota, murmurando mi nombre, me hizo reafirmarme esa promesa. Elena era mía y jamás la dejaría ir, jamás le haría daño o permitiría que alguien se lo hiciera, estaría para ella en todo momento y esperaba que ella me perdonase.

-Lo siento tanto princesa- le dije en un susurro, besando sus cabellos, ella disminuía su llanto –lo siento- le repetía –jamás se volverá a repetir cariño- le dije en otro susurro, acariciando su espalda, ella detuvo el llanto de golpe y se separo de mi, se alejo hasta una pared y me miro ¿furiosa?.

-¿Elena?- le pregunte extrañado acercándome lentamente hasta ella.

-Tu, me rompiste el cuello- me respondió en un susurro, oía claramente el enojo en su voz.

-Lo siento, Elena- le dije en un susurro apenado, sin dudas romperle el cuello era una de las mas idiotas acciones que había cometido en el ultimo siglo –no sabia que eras tu… pensé que eras Katherine, era imposible que fueses tu-le dije en otro susurro –no tenias razón para estar aquí, era imposible que fueses tu- le dije aun mas bajo, me sentía regañado por esa mirada enojada que recibía por su parte.

-¡NO TENER RAZON!- grito enojada y acercándose a mi lado, me arrincono a la pared y la sentí aun mas cerca –Damon Salvatore, tengo muchísimas razones para estar aquí, tal vez me aburrí de Mystic Falls o vine de compras con Victoria- me dijo irónica -o vine por ti- me dijo echando fuego con la mirada-capullo- dijo en un susurro –claramente puedo notar que no atiendes tu móvil, o que ignoras todos y cada uno de mis intentos de hablar contigo, que huiste de Mystic Falls como un maldito cobarde y me dejaste ahí tirada sin despedirte Damon- me dijo gritando aun mas, nunca en los casi tres años que llevaba de conocerla la había visto así y realmente era excitante, ver esa arruguita en su frente y como entrecerraba los ojos, como su cuerpo se tensaba y la dureza que le imprimía a su voz era algo por completo diferente a como la recordaba, dulce e inocente, amable, gentil. Todo desaparecía ante esa furia abrasadora –tan siquiera una nota, una llamada Damon… una puta llamada, no un mensaje con tu hermano o con el mío y dejarme ahí con 5 diferentes niñeras que me trataban como una cría, que trataban de arreglarme, de cambiarme…. Joder Damon, me abandonaste- me dijo con furia, enojo, tristeza, las lagrimas regresaban a su rostro y sentía mi corazón destruirse ante sus palabras –lo habías prometido, jamás me abandonarías y lo hiciste- me dijo bajando la cabeza las lagrimas caían fluidamente, acerque mi mano a su rostro, pero ella gruño y la alejo –¿acaso es tan difícil de entender, Damon?- me dijo aun alterada y mirándome fijamente –YO TE AMO- me dijo sobre gesticulando y mirándome fijamente, sus ojos seguían flameando y vi en ellos vida, amor, furias, pasión –y no es obra de ningún puto vinculo, es parte de mi desde que te conocí, yo obtuve lo que ¨todos¨ quieren el día que te conocí, no con tu hermano, no con Matt o con cualquiera, CONTIGO y tu me alejaste- me dijo bajando la cabeza y alejándose un paso de mi –nos alejaste- dijo moviendo la cabeza y mirando el suelo fijamente, ya no había furia en ella y al verla así, al sentirla dolida y enojada y al haber oído esas palabras de sus labios, toda racionalidad se fue a la mierda. En un segundo me acerque a ella y la tome en mis brazos, tome su rostro fieramente y la bese. Ella reacciono casi en seguida, amoldo su cuerpo a mis brazos y aumento el beso, nuestras lenguas jugaban, danzaban en un lucha. Mis manos soltaron su rostro y acariciaban su espalda sin ningún miramiento, sus manos jugaban con mi cabello y en ese momento agradecí mi condición de vampiro, para no tener que separarme de ella para respirar o que ella tuviera que hacerlo, la moví hacia la pared, recargando su espalda en ella y sentí sus sonrisa acompañada de un gemido ante mi nuevo tacto, recorriendo sus curvas y bajando los besos por su mandíbula hasta su lóbulo mordiéndolo ligeramente y obteniendo otro gemido un poco mas alto, baje lentamente con besos y lamidas por su cuello hasta llegar a ese punto en el que sabia que la enloquecería. Obtuve un suspiro y otro gemido.

-Damon- dijo en un gemido –pagaras por ello- me dijo con una ligera risita grave y un ligero gruñido. En un movimiento veloz, me empotro a mi contra la pared, abrazándose con sus piernas a mis caderas y ahora pasando sus labios a mi cuello, saco los colmillos y los entero ligeramente en mi cuello y bebió sacándome ligeros suspiros, mientras que yo acariciaba sus piernas, alzando lentamente su vestido y logrando gemidos de sus labios. Las sensaciones me superaban, tenerla así a mi lado era como tener el cielo a mi alcance, o mas bien como bajar a un muy agradable infierno del que estaba seguro de no permitirme alejarme de el jamás. Sentirla tan cerca, oír sus suspiros, sentir sus piernas abrazándose a mis caderas, sus colmillos dentro de mi cuello y sus labios besándome calientes y húmedos por mi sangre junto con sus manos juguetonas en mis cabellos, me superaron y sentí la excitación presente en mi cuerpo. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y separo los colmillos de mi cuello, alzo la cabeza y me miro fijamente con una pequeña y sugerente sonrisa en su rostro, que lentamente volvía a la normalidad. Al verla ahí, a la mujer a la que amaba mas que nada en esta vida, luciendo tan solo perfecta, con los cabellos revueltos, las ropas arrugadas y un poco alzadas, los labios sonrosados y con una gota de sangre resbalando por la comisura de sus labios, me sentí bien, realmente bien por primera vez en los últimos siglos y sonreí. La mire mas fijamente y su mirada llena de dulzura, ternura, amor incondicional me detuvo. Elena era diferente a cualquier mujer con la que hubiese estado antes, Elena no era una cualquiera, aunque en ese momento lo que mas quería en el mundo era arrancarle ese vestido verde con los dientes y hacerlo pedazos, no podía. Así que le sonreí y la acerque a la cama, ligeramente me solté de su agarre y la senté en ella, me agache a su lado y la bese en la frente, inhalando su aroma y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Elena, no así, no ahora, no puedo- le dije con dificultad, ella acaricio mi nariz con la suya y abrí los ojos sorprendido, ella me miraba con esos hermosos y comprensivos ojos chocolates, una sonrisa tierna se asomaba en sus labios y asintió, yo sonreí, le tome la mano, entrelace sus dedos entre los míos. Tome esa mano entrelazada y la lleve hasta mis labios y la bese, la mantuve ahí por unos minutos y después la solté, tomándola entre mis brazos y moviéndola hasta la cabecera de la cama, sentándola entre mis piernas, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la barbilla sobre su cabeza, estábamos en paz.

-¿Donde estamos?- me pregunto en un susurro, acomodándose en mi pecho, una ligera risa salió de mi.

-Estas en un lugar por completo extraño y estas tan relajada- le reñí con una sonrisa y besando sus cabellos, ella soltó un sonido de queja.

-Estoy tan relajada porque tu estas conmigo- dijo con sorna y levantándose para sacarme la lengua.

-Una vampira de 2 meses que saca la lengua, eso si es una novedad – le dije divertido.

-2 meses y medio- me dijo en un murmullo –y además no soy la única- dijo ofendida –Tori, Kath e inclusive tu lo hacen- dijo en un quejido – y eso que son miles de veces mas viejos que yo- dijo en otro mohín. Reí ante su ofensiva.

-A Tori la he visto hacerlo cada que estaba ebria, ofendida o divertida- le dije con una risa –a ¨Kath¨, nunca- le dije con un gruñido –y yo lo hago por que soy divertido y porque yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana - le dije como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo y acercándome a darle un rápido beso, soltándola al instante y regresando en donde estaba –¿y como que viejos?- le pregunte con una ceja alzada, fingiendo estar ofendido ella se levanto y me miro divertida.

-¿Que te parecen 170 años?- me respondió con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada –Kath unos ¿500?- me dijo sugerente –y Tori… ¿cuántos años tiene?- me pregunto consternada, con esa arruguita en su frente que tanto me fascinaba, me levante y la bese ahí casi por inercia y después regrese a mi sitio de nuevo.

-170 años de experiencia señorita Gilbert, experiencia de la que usted siempre se puede aprovechar- le dije con una sonrisa ladeada y un guiño, ella puso los ojos en blanco, sacándome una sonrisa –Kath supongo que 500 mas o menos y Tori…. No tengo idea- le dije, preguntándomelo a mi mismo también, jamás lo había dicho.

-Poco mas de un milenio- dijo Victoria desde la puerta, estaba apoyada al marco de la misma, con una tonelada de bolsas a su lado, estaba radiante con un vestido rojo, corto y veraniego, unas sandalias doradas y el cabello recogido –y a una mujer jamás se le pregunta por su edad, querido- me dijo sonriendo al mirarnos –creí que después de tantos años conmigo lo había aprendido- me dijo con un guiño, tomando las bolsas del suelo como si estuviesen vacías y metiéndose en la habitación –veo que han solucionado las cosas y que seguiste mi consejo Damon y no cagaste las cosas- me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada –aunque yo imagine que su reconciliación tendría menos ropa de por medio- dijo divertida, Elena se sonrojo al instante y yo le bote una almohada a la cara, ella la evito y me sonrió –siempre seré mas rápida que tu, querido- me dijo sacándome la lengua, ante eso Elena y yo nos carcajeamos, ella nos miro extrañada.

-Basta de risas críos- grito Kath en algún punto de la casa –desconcentran- grito de nuevo, eso provoco las risas de los tres, y pudimos oír su claro bufido.

-La reina de las compras encontró un guapo modelo y después del vuelo tenia hambre- dijo Victoria como no queriendo la cosa, con una sonrisa y señalando la planta baja.

-Eso explica los gemidos- dije un poco mas alto para que escuchara Kath desde abajo, Victoria bufo y puso los ojos en blanco, Elena se volvió a sonrojar.

-Ahora Damon, te robo a tu chica- me dijo Victoria saltando a la cama y tomando a Elena de la mano y sacándola de ahí, Elena soltó un gruñido en señal de queja –Gilbert, compramos ropa decente para que puedas tirar esa cosas que llamas ropas y ahora te la vas a probar- le dijo amenazante y con una mirada fría, yo me reí –luego vienes a darle un desfile a Damon- le dijo bajito, sus palabras sacaron una sonrisa inmediata en mi rostro. Elena asintió resignada y empezó a caminar, volteando a verme y lanzándome un beso, yo sonreí, me levante, la retuve entre mis brazos y la bese.

-Ahora ya puedes marcharte- le dije en un susurro, ella sonrió y se marcho. La vi marchar con una mueca y espere al desfile.

* * *

**_Elena´s POV_**

Realmente tenía que luchar contra la tentación de abandonar a Victoria e ir al cuarto de Damon, la tentación era enorme pero sabía que no podía. En parte porque no tenía oportunidad alguna contra Victoria y en parte también porque lo había prometido, tiraría mi ropa y usaría la que ella había elegido. En parte me asustaba lo que podría haber elegido, Victoria tenia buen gusto pero era demasiado atrevida y aunque yo quisiera parecerme a ella en ese aspecto aun me avergonzaba. Caminábamos por los pasillos de ese lujoso edificio o mejor dicho mansión. Después de conocer las mansiones de un par de vampiros me podía dar una idea de los lujos que se daban, pero Victoria llegaba a un nuevo nivel, su forma de vestir y sus autos lo demostraban.

Llegamos hasta el final del pasillo y en él había una puerta doble y Tori la abrió, adentro estaba su cuarto. Una habitación enorme, con una cama gigantesca en el centro de la habitación, una decoracion lujosa y magnifica, muebles de primera calidad y cuadros que notaban eran viejos, mas de un detalle que demostraba su buen gusto y los lujos que se daba. Ella boto todas las bolsas a la cama y se dirigió a otra puerta y la abrió, en el había un armario gigantesco, literalmente era más grande que mi habitación. En él había miles de zapatos y montañas de ropa. Ella sonrió y me señalo el armario.

-Adelante elige- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella se metía en el armario y regresaba con velocidad vampírica a mi lado con unos estuches con lo que parecían vestidos y los ponía a un lado –Calzamos del mismo número, pero como podrás notar eres más alta que yo, por lo que puede que mi ropa no te quede- me dijo con una mueca –pero puedes elegir de todos modos lo que quieras y si no encuentras nada, puedes robarle algo a Kath- me dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño –ni lo notara- me dijo en un susurro mientras se carcajeaba. Y abría los estuches, sacaba de ellos unos hermosos y delicados vestidos, uno azul marino brillante, largo y delicado, uno de un rojo brillante corto y estilizado, uno blanco con detalles en dorado y que al ver más de cerca note que en realidad la falda era un short [vestido que uso Nina Dobrev en la alfombra rosada en los Independent Spirit Awards 2013].

-Podrás elegir el que quieras, pero primero elige un poco de ropa que mañana nos iremos- me dijo mientras se marchaba y regresaba con algunas cajas de zapatos.

-¿Irnos?- le pregunte alarmada mientras veía el contenido de las bolsas.

-Sí, mañana a Nueva York- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba por una maleta y regresaba –tengo que ver a algunos conocidos antes de irnos a Europa- dijo mientras metía los vestidos de nuevo en sus estuches y los metía en la maleta.

-¿Europa?- le pregunte sorprendida, tomaba un vestido y algunas camisas, en ese momento extrañaba mis jeans y rameras.

-Si Lena, primero iremos a Londres ahí tengo una amiga que me debe un favor y que pienso cobrárselo, después iremos a Paris, Milán y finalmente iremos a Sofía, Bulgaria- me dijo mientras elegía entre un par de zapatos y otros con una mueca, dio un suspiro y metió los dos a la maleta.

-¿A que iremos?- le pregunte con una ceja alzada mientras elegía más ropa.

-En parte a pasar un buen rato, en Europa uno se divierte mil veces más que aquí- dijo con una mueca – y además a reunir algunas cosas que necesito para que puedas cumplir con nuestro trato- me dijo con una sonrisa y se volvía a meter al armario y sacaba mas ropa, todos sus vestidos y zapatos eran magníficos.

-¿Y en que es en lo que te ayudare?- le pregunte intrigada, jamás me dijo en que consistía su trato, pero ella ya había cumplido su parte ya había visto a Damon y después de haber tratado con tantos vampiros sabia que bien ella podría alejarme de él en ese momento y llevarme al otro lado del planeta-¿Ira Damon?- le pregunte asustada, la idea de alejarme de él justo ahora me aterraba.

-Claro- me dijo con una sonrisa –Damon se divierte mucho en Europa y necesitare sus encantos para convencer a un par de amigas- me dijo con una sonrisa infantil y dándose la vuelta, empezó a revolotear entre su armario y la cama a velocidad vampírica deteniéndose para separar una prenda de otras, en algún punto puso música y empezó a cantar, su voz sonaba a campanillas y era extrañamente relajante.

Después de algunos gritos de Victoria para que me apresurara a probarme algunas prendas tome una pila de ropa y fui a un cambiador a probármelas, Victoria era agradable estar a su lado era extrañamente tranquilizador, ella me daba una extraña y familiar sensación de calidez. Recordé con una sonrisa ese viaje que habíamos hecho para llegar hasta aquí.

_12 horas antes_

_Elena estaba irritada llevaba un par de horas en ese auto con Victoria y aunque la chica había evitado hablar ella estaba irritada. Estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sentada como indio, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a la lejanía._

_-Tienes cuanto 18 años y actúas como una anciana Elena- le dijo Victoria con una sonrisa mientras se volteaba a verla y la miraba bajando un poco las gafas de aviador que llevaba, ante la burla de Elena al decirle que hacia horas que no había sol –Si te enojas te arrugas Lena- le dijo con una carcajada –con ese ceño ni con la inmortalidad evitaras una arruga- le dijo en medio de una carcajada y solo obtuvo una nueva mirada asesina. Victoria se encogió de hombros ante su enojo y encendió la radio busco entre todas las emisoras hasta que encontró algo decente y canto el estribillo que sonaba._

**_Part of me By Katy Perry_**

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_Voltee a verla asombrada, ver a Victoria cantando una canción de Perry me saco una carcajada, ella me saco la lengua y continuo cantando._

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_La canción no sonaba mal, y además Victoria tenia mejor voz que Perry y ver sus caras y gestos al cantar no tenia precio._

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Victoria volteo a verme y me insistió para que cantara, yo negué con una expresión asustada y ella me hizo un puchero._

_I just wanna throw my phone away_

_Find out who is really there for me_

_You ripped me off, your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

_I fell deep_

_You let me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_Sus pucheros y el hecho de que me supiera la canción provoco que asintiera, sonriera y cantara con Victoria._

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Cantar con Victoria era algo nuevo y curioso, jamás en mis 18 años de vida se me hubiese ocurrido que cantar una canción de Perry en un auto recorriendo una carretera vacía a mitad de la noche con una desconocida, seria tan divertido._

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again_

_I'm glowing_

_So you can keep your diamond ring_

_It don't mean nothing anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything, yes, yes_

_Except for me_

_Entre cantos nos reíamos como locas y seguíamos cantando._

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_La canción termino y empezó otra un poco más tranquila que no conocía._

_-Entonces, ¿te gusta Perry?- le pregunte intrigada olvidando mi mal humor._

_-Realmente es una de las pocas canciones que me gustan de ella- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras daba una curva cerrada –además la canción es buena, es feminista- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Feminista- murmure mas para mí misma que para ella, jamás lo había pensado, la conocía porque a Caroline le encantaba y tras escucharla un par de veces hasta yo me había aprendido la letra –Interesante, pero no te gusta Bieber o Cirus, ¿no es cierto?- le pregunte alarmada con una ceja alzada, ella se rio y volteo a verme._

_-¿Te parece que me gusta?- pregunto casi amenazadora pero con una sonrisa ladeada, yo negué rápidamente y ella se rio –las niñas de este siglo tienen un gusto musical terrible, considerando que hay buena música en el mundo y ellas terminan oyendo cosas como esas- respondió con una mueca._

_-Como que cosas valen la pena- le pregunte con una ceja alzada, recuperada de su antigua amenaza._

_-Abre la guantera y dime lo que piensas- dijo señalándola y mirando la carretera con una sonrisa. Me acerque y la abrí adentro habían muchísimos discos de Two door cinema club, Lifehouse,__Bruno Mars, Snow patrol, 30 second to mars, Ella mae Browning, Florence Machine, Hurts, Kings of leon, Radiohead, One republic, Cold play, The american Rejects, Yeah yeah yeahs, Foster the people, The civil wars, Within temptation, Ed Sheran, Ellie Goulding y sencillamente me impresionaron, toda esa música a mi me encantaba, había muchos otros que no conocía pero con esos estaba segura que Victoria tenia buen gusto._

_-¿Impresionada?- pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada._

_-Un poco, en Mystic Falls casi nadie los conoce- le respondí casi automáticamente, aun seguía sin tener idea de cómo Victoria lograba que le dijera todo casi sin quererlo, era algo automático ser por completo honesta con ella, me sentía bien con ella, aunque detestaba esos vómitos verbales que tenia con ella._

_-Ya no estás en Mystic Falls, Lena- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba uno de los discos y lo ponía –ahora el mundo es tu hogar- me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras una canción de Radiohead llenaba el auto y ella volvía a cantar y yo la acompañaba._

_El viaje fue rápido, las casi 6 horas de viaje, que con cualquier otro coche o otra persona (que condujera normal y no como si estuviera en una carrera) haría 9 mínimo. Atlanta siempre me había gustado en parte porque ese viaje me recordaba ese primer viaje con Damon y como pasamos un día por completo divertido y relajante, un día en el que podíamos ser quien éramos en verdad._

_Ya era de día el sol inundaba la ciudad y la población de Atlanta comenzaba su día, Victoria recorría las calles con la música de Ellie Goulding y una sonrisa, verla era relajante y extraño con cada hora que pasaba con ella esa extraña sensación familiar se hacía más fuerte, estar con ella era como estar con… ¿Jenna? Victoria era divertida y agradable, esas horas de viaje las pasamos cantando, y también la interrogue un par de horas y ella a mí, Su vida era interesante, sus gustos, su personalidad todo en ella me agradaba._

_Mis conocimientos acerca de la cartografía de Atlanta no eran exactamente los mejores, pero había ido un par de veces y si bien no me equivocaba estábamos yendo hacia el aeropuerto._

_-¿A dónde vamos, Tori?- le pregunte mientras miraba a mi alrededor, ahora ya no lo dudaba definitivamente íbamos al aeropuerto._

_-Una pequeña parada- me dijo con una sonrisa –tenemos que recoger a alguien- me dijo mientras llegábamos a la entrada del aeropuerto y se estacionaba enfrente de la puerta principal, ante las miradas de todos los viajeros que se paraban a ver el auto, un oficial de tránsito se acerco al auto._

_-Señorita…- empezó el Oficial mientras me miraba fijamente._

_-Pierce- dijo Victoria con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba las gafas y lo miraba, el oficial la miro encantado y ella se acerco mas –sé que es ilegal estacionarse aquí, pero mi amiga, su hermana- dijo mientras me señalaba – llega hoy y no podemos alejarnos demasiado, lleva muchas maletas- le dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba levemente su pecho –Y supongo que un oficial tan amable como usted podrá perdonarse esta pequeña falta- le dijo acercándose a su oído –solo serán unos minutos- le dijo en un susurro alejándose._

_El oficial era joven tenía los cabellos de un color chocolate y los ojos de un tono avellana, tenia rasgos fuertes pero con un hoyuelo en la barbilla que le daba un toque adorable. No tendría más de 27 años y era guapo, su mirada estaba perdida en el rostro angelical de Victoria y asintió torpemente._

_-Muchas gracias Oficial- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se hacía para atrás y cerraba la ventana, volteaba a verme y sonreía –las ventajas de ser guapa- me dijo en confidencia mientras reía –ni siquiera necesito obligar a nadie- me dijo en un susurro –solo hace falta una sonrisa, ese es el secreto del éxito femenino- me dijo volviendo a reír. Yo la miraba boquiabierta, y ella seguía riéndose._

–_Anda vamos, que ya va a llegar- me dijo mientras se bajaba del auto y en unos segundos, pero no usando la velocidad vampírica aparecía a mi lado y golpeaba la ventanilla –Venga Lena- me dijo volviendo a aporrear el vidrio._

_Yo asentí y bajamos, caminamos hasta donde llegaban los pasajeros de vuelos nacionales. Victoria fue por un café y yo la acompañe, tenía sed y la dependienta olía muy bien, Victoria lo noto._

_-Hace cuanto que no bebes Lena- me dijo en medio de un trago cuando ya estábamos sentadas en una mesita en la ventana._

_-Como un día- le dije en un susurro mientras me sonrojaba y tomaba un trago de la soda que tenía en mis manos. Ella asintió y me miro fijamente._

_-De bolsita supongo- me dijo con una mueca, yo la mire extrañada ante ese término y asentí. –Pues tenemos que solucionar eso antes de que te comas a una aeromoza- dijo una sonrisa, yo la mire extrañada, pero Victoria sonrió y llamo a la dependienta._

_-Disculpa pero mi amiga necesita usar el baño- me dijo señalándome, ella asintió y camino hacia una puerta en el fondo, ambos la seguimos y Victoria la metió en el pequeño cuarto –Ahora no grites, no te muevas y al acabar no recordaras nada de esto, simplemente te cortaste- le dijo obligándola y ella asintió, Victoria se hizo para atrás y me señalo su cuello. Yo asentí y tome un poco hasta que sentí la mano de Victoria en mi espalda –Es suficiente- me dijo en un tono serio, yo me aleje, casi no había notado que el pulso de la chica disminuía, el sabor de la sangre fresca después de meses de tomar sangre de bolsita era inigualable. La chica se limpio la herida y nosotras salimos._

_-Gracias- le susurre cuando esperábamos en la sala de nuevo._

_-No es nada Lena, pero recuerda que el pulso es tu alarma, cuando disminuye tienes que detenerte- me dijo con una sonrisa._

_Esperamos unos minutos mas y el vuelo llego, los pasajeros bajaron y nadie aparecía hasta que un carrito con una decena de maletas conducido por un chico y detrás de él aparecía una chica con cabellos largos y ondulados de un tono chocolate una blusa blanca de encajes, tacones altos y jeans pegados. Era Katherine y para mi sorpresa al verla Victoria salió corriendo y se tiro sobre ella abrazándola y Katherine le regresaba el abrazo._

_Al final de cuentas ellas se conocían y al parecer mucho y después de que Katherine me lanzaran más de una mirada asesina y que discutiéramos por 10 minutos, Victoria nos calmo y conspiro en mi contra con Kath. Ambas con una mirada se pusieron de acuerdo y me obligaron a entrar al baño de primera clase del aeropuerto para cambiarme y posteriormente maquillarme y peinarme, Victoria también se cambio y me obligo a prometer que tiraría mi ropa y yo aun sin saber porque acepte. Después de su Make-over salimos del aeropuerto y después de un gran esfuerzo metimos todas las maletas de Kath en el auto de Victoria y nos marchamos. Al caminar vestida así con esos tacos dorados y ese vestido verde me sentí como una estrella, me sentí especial y me gusto._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Victoria´s POV**_

Mirarla aun me afectaba, ¿y por que?, sencillo porque era idéntica a ella, a Tatia. Elena Gilbert una Petrova, descendiente mía y de mi hermana Tatia solo que mil años después He vivido por mas de mil años, he seguido la linea sanguínea de mi hermana desde Katia la pequeña hija de mi hermana, esa hermosa niña de ojos almendra tan parecidos a los de su padre, y jamas había visto a una Petrova tan parecida a Tatia. Katia fue una bebe hermosa, posteriormente una niña angelical, después una joven que captaba la atención de cualquiera que posara sus ojos sobre ella, vigile a Katia, la cuide, la protegí hasta el ultimo latido de su corazón vele por su seguridad y le di la mejor vida que pude conseguir para ella, huyendo de los Mikaelson, Katia vivió plenamente tuvo una hermosa niña que continuo con el linaje, Mila. Katia vivió se caso con un joven que la adoraba y murió por una enfermedad que la afectaba y que no me dejo curar, aun recordaba como murió, como después de casi 30 años de cuidarla Katia murió y como su ultima mirada demostraba un entendimiento increíble como dijo mi nombre y se despidió de mi a minutos de morir. Pensé muchas veces en convencerla y trate de hacerlo, pero Katia vivía tenia mas de una razón para vivir y al estar esperando a Mila me confeso que ella no quería vivir para siempre, que quería morir, después de vivir quería un descanso y aunque me dolía en cada fibra de mi ser se lo concedí Al perder a Katia sentí que moría de nuevo y es mas lo intente, pero Mila me necesitaba, era solo una cria y no podía dejarla sola en el mundo, al verla recordaba que era la nieta de Tatia y estube también para ella, como para cada Petrova que nació durante los siguientes siglos, hasta Katherina.

Katherina era idéntica a Tatia y aunque yo era mas joven que Tatia recordaba como era, al cumplir los 15 años Katherina, note que ella era la primera Doppleganger y trate de protegerla de su destino pero no pude y Klaus la encontró junto con Elijah y ya no pude protegerla, Katherina sobrevivió y yo la ayude en esta nueva vida. Katherina era diferente a Tatia, ella había sido separada de su bebe y exiliada de su hogar lo que la convirtió en alguien fría y desconfiada, pero sus rasgos, su personalidad y ella en general era diferente a Tatia. Tatia tenia esa habilidad de hacer sonreír a la gente, de lograr que todas las atenciones se dirigieran hacia ella, de encantar a cualquier hombre, como todas las Petrovas, pero esos ojos tenia una chispa alegre, no seductiva como Katherine, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus diminutas sonrisas apenadas la caracterizaban, mientras que Katherina sonreía sabiendo su poder sobre los hombres y sacaba ventaja de ellos, si bien Kath y Tatia vivieron en épocas muy diferentes eran distintas, aunque sus rasgos fuesen iguales.

Mientras que Elena, ella se parecía enormemente a Tatia, detalles diminutos la diferenciaban y me hacían detenerme para no llamar a Elena Tatia.

Si bien las Dopplegangers eran idénticas a Tatia, después de siglos de ver a Kath y algunas horas de ver a Elena, había notado que Tatia tenia un tono distinto de ojos, de cabello y hasta de piel que ellas. Tatia tenia un pequeño lunar en el cuello y Kath tenia una cicatriz en la muñeca, y Elena tenia un tono distinto de ojos de un tono chocolate, pequeños detalles que las diferenciaban.

Mire con una sonrisa como Elena salia con el primer atuendo, un vestido blanco de encajes, largo con una cola y sin mangas y unos tacos negros, llevaba el cabello recogido y tenia una enorme sonrisa, note que disfrutaba de esto, aun con todas las protestas que había puesto, Damon tenia razón Lena tenia un carácter fuerte, como toda una Petrova.

-¿Y como me queda?- me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa dándose una vuelta, otra vez vi a Tatia ahí.

-Perfecto- dijo Damon desde la puerta, yo voltee y vi la mirada de adoración que le dirigía el amor que ambos sentían era algo obvio para todos y me alegraba que para ellos por fin también lo fuese, Elena se sonrojo y susurro un gracias bajito.

-Vale Damon, eres bienvenido pero siéntate le dije mientras iba hacia el y lo llevaba a un sofa y me sentaba a su lado –dejemos que Lena desfile para ti- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me botaba encima de el.

-De acuerdo- me dijo riendo mientras revolvía mis rizos –pero yo puedo elegir la ropa- dijo con una mirada de borrego, yo asentí con una sonrisa y el se paro, recorrió la habitación y tomo a velocidad vampirica los vestidos mas reveladores que encontró –estos Elena- le dijo pícaro mientras se los daba y ella se sonrojaba, se acerco a su oído –te ves hermosa- le susurro y beso su mejilla y regreso al sofá, se acomodo y yo me bote encima de el de nuevo.

Elena se volvió a meter al armario y regreso minutos después con un nuevo vestido, uno negro y pegado sin espalda y muy corto. Sonrió a Damon y camino de manera sensual, realmente me pareció mas un gatito que una pantera y me saco una sonrisa.

Damon la devoraba con la mirada y le decía mil y un halagos, ella sonreía y regresaba con un nuevo vestido, verlos era adorable.

-Gracias- susurro Damon mientras Elena modelaba un vestido plateado y corto, me dio un beso en los cabellos y abrazo mis hombros.

-No es nada- le dije en un susurro –pero aun me debes una bolsa de AB RH- - le dije con una falsa ofensa, el rió.

-Te comprare mil, gastare toda la herencia Salvatore si es necesario Vics- me dijo con otra sonrisa mientras reía –gracias por traerla- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente –me has vuelto a salvar- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Damon- le dije bajito –en parte si la traje para hacerte entrar en razón ella ya venia por voluntad propia yo le di un ride, pero hay algo mas- le dije seriamente, el me miro fijamente y me insistió para que continuara –la necesito Damon- le dije en un susurro –Elena, junto a Kath son la clave par traer a mi hermana de vuelta- le dije en un susurro –Tatia puede regresar- le dije emocionada, no podía evitarlo. Damon se separo de mi y me miro fijamente.

-Joder Victoria ¿eres hermana de Tatia?- me dijo sorprendido, yo me acerque a el –eres una Petrova- afirmo mientras me miraba fijamente. Yo me acerque y asentí.

-Si soy una Petrova Damon- le afirme –Tatia Petrova la primera Doppleganger es mi hermana y fui convertida hace mil años por un arrepentido Eljah después de que su familia termino y arruino mi vida solo un año después de que su familia asesinara a mi hermana- le dije seriamente –he protegido a la familia Petrova los últimos mil años y ahora después de tanto tiempo por fin puedo traerla de vuelta- le dije mirándolo fijamente, no había notado que mi tono de voz había aumentado mucho y que ahora Kath se encontraba a mi lado y Elena me miraba a solo unos metros.

-Y no pudiste mencionarlo- me dijo Damon al recuperarse mientras Elena se acercaba a el y Damon le pasaba un brazo por los hombros – Después de siglo y medio de conocerte no podrías haberme informado acerca de tu apellido o que la conocías me dijo mientras señalaba a Kath –tienes mucho que explicar Petrova- me dijo con una mueca mientras se sentaba junto con Elena en el sofá y me miraba fijamente, Kath se sentó a su lado y los tres me miraban esperando respuestas, Kath lo sabia todo, Damon y Elena merecían saberlo y hoy lo harían asentí y comenze la historia de mi vida y el final de esta mil años atrás.

-Nací el 7 de Diciembre del año 994 – empecé con un suspiro y sentándome en mi cama bajo la atenta mirada de Elena y Damon y una relajada sonrisa de Katherina –mi familia era Vikinga como los Mikaelson y vivimos en lo que hoy seria Bulgaria, la vida en el viejo continente era decadente y mi familia decidió marchar junto con algunos Vikingos a lo que hoy ese América- les dije mientras llevaba mi mente mil años atrás –las ideas de que Colon descubrió América son ridículas, este territorio era conocido varios siglos atrás de que ese Genovés tramposo, sucio y ladrón se llevara el merito- les dije con una mueca, lo había conocido y realmente Cristóbal era un sucio y molesto personaje.

-Salió con el- dijo en un susurro Kath, mientras se reía y Damon y Elena me miraban sorprendidos. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-No era la gran cosa solo que antes de que se metiera con la reina era tierno- les dije con una sonrisita –después se hizo un sucio ladrón, me robo un bonito collar de perlas más caro que uno de sus carabelas- les dije con una mueca, Damon se rio con Kath y Elena me miraba fijamente, aun se veía sorprendida.

-América prometía nuevas oportunidades, una tierra fértil e infinita y mis padres decidieron venir- les dije con un suspiro mientras me acomodaba mejor –mi padre era una especie de líder en la pequeña villa que se formo, e irónicamente llegamos a Virginia y en Mystic Falls se fundó esa villa, junto con Mikael Mikaelson fundaron la villa que cada día se hacía mejor, no pasábamos hambre y vivíamos una buena vida- les dije con otra sonrisa mientras recordaba esos enormes llanos con pinos y atardeceres perfectos –vivíamos en armonía y paz, todos éramos iguales, pero como en cada sociedad había avaricia, ambición, sed de poder y Mikael quería ser el jefe supremo, si bien Mikael era un buen cazador, el era ambicioso quería mas para su familia y el pueblo le era indiferente- les dije con una mueca, recordar a ese hombre aun me daba escalofríos –mi padre se caracterizaba por ser bondadoso y generoso, Mikael consideraba que esa era su debilidad, yo siempre lo admire por eso- les dije con una sonrisa al recordarlo, siempre estaría orgullosa de ser la hija de Erik Braut y Amelia Petrova –el viaje a América daño la salud de mi madre y solo unos meses después de llegar a América murió, la pérdida fue un gran golpe para toda la familia, pero a mi padre fue a quien le afecto mas, mi madre era su razón de ser, de sonreír, de vivir y al ella morir, parte de él murió con ella- dije con otra mueca –pronto mi padre cambio por completo, la tristeza lo consumía y ya no pudo ejercer su titulo por lo que lo dejo, dándole todo el poder a Mikael, mi padre tomaba en enormes cantidades y para que no muriésemos de hambre empezó a trabajar para los Mikaelson, si mi padre hubiese estado sobrio o sin esa pena su orgullo jamás le hubiese dejado rebajarse a ese nivel, pero mi padre ya no estaba ahí el solo era una sombra de lo que había sido y Mikael se aprovecho de ello humillándolo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad- aun me molestaba recordar esos sucesos aun cuando habían pasado mil años –toda la gloria de mi padre se esfumo, y sin padre y madre Tatia me crio- dije con una pequeña sonrisa –Tatia siempre fue como una madre para mi, perdimos a mi madre cuando tenía poco menos de 14 años y Tatia 16, aunque Tatia solo era dos años mayor que yo ella afronto toda la situación, me protegió y cuido y también de mi padre, ambas recolectábamos verduras y las vendíamos en el mercado para ganar dinero extra, Tatia quería regresar a Bulgaria, ahí vivía nuestra tía Alana, la hermana de nuestra madre y creíamos que tal vez ella podría ayudar a nuestro padre- les dije con otra mueca –nos podríamos haber ido y haber evitado toda esta pesadilla pero Tatia se enamoro de Elijah el hijo mayor de los Mikaelson y toda idea de irnos desapareció, el amor de mi hermana fue correspondido pero como todas las Petrovas tenía que jugar con los corazones de los hermanos enamorando a Niklaus también, Tatia cometió muchos errores y jugó con ambos hermanos, quedo embarazada de uno de ellos y eso solo provoco mas vergüenza para nuestra familia y que mi hermana perdiera su oportunidad de encontrar un esposo se esfumara- les dije con otra mueca, estos recuerdos sin duda no eran mis favoritos –Elijah estaba dispuesto a casarse con Tatia y sin importarle si era suyo o no, aceptar a ese bebe como un hijo suyo, pero Niklaus estaba enfadado de que su hermano se quedara con Tatia y aunque él no quería casarse con ella y mucho menos a ese bebe, sus peleas crecían cada día, peleaban por mi hermana y eso solo la hizo sentir peor, pronto Esther ideo una solución para acabar con sus peleas- les dije en un gruñido, recordarlo aun me afectaba –ella no quería que su apellido se viera manchado al casarse Elijah con Tatia y quería acabar con las disputas de sus hijos y también protegerlos por lo que siendo ella una bruja encontró un antiguo hechizo para proteger a sus hijos y los convirtió en vampiros- les dije en otro susurro –necesitaba muchos elementos y hasta la última gota de sangre de mi hermana, la eligió a ella porque necesitaba sangre Petrova y porque de esa manera las peleas entre sus hijos terminarían y de hecho lo hicieron pero porque ya no había porque pelear- les dije en otro susurro –fui testigo de cómo esa mujer mato a mi hermana a sangre fría y como convertía a sus hijos en monstruos, lo hizo tratando de salvarlos de los hombres lobos, de protegerlos de la muerte y la violencia de darles felicidad, pero les dio la muerte solo que ellos la daban ya no la recibían, ellos violentaban contra el mundo y la felicidad desapareció de sus cabezas –dije tratando inútilmente de controlarme, después de un milenio esos recuerdos seguían atormentando mi mente –Esther ideo una vida eterna y feliz para su familia pero con el paso de los siglos ellos obtuvieron solo una parte de eso, la eternidad pero la felicidad y la convivencia familiar quedaran olvidadas y descartadas, ella termino sin corazón a causa de Niklaus y aunque lo odie con cada fibra de mi ser realmente le agradezco por haberlo hecho ya que si no lo hacia el yo lo hubiese hecho- les dije con otra mueca y un gran suspiro –necesito traer a Tatia porque por mi ella murió, Esther la amenazo con que si no la asesinaba a ella me usaría a mí y Tatia lo acepto, murió para salvar mi vida, dejando a los hombres a lo que amaba, a su hija y a mí para regalarme una vida, una oportunidad que Klaus me arrebato- les dije mientras me esforzaba en controlarme, cerré fuertemente los ojos y respire tratando de controlarme pero las imágenes regresaban a mi cabeza, como cada noche –Tatia merece regresar y vivir, morir a los 18 años no fue justo para ella y yo se lo debo- dije enérgicamente mientras abría los ojos de nuevo, Damon me miraba fijamente sabia que él me aceptaría y que me ayudaría, al final del día Damon era como un hermano para mí. Elena me miraba con los ojos vidriosos, verla de nuevo me afecto un poco, Kath se paro y me abrazo, eso en ella era algo sin dudas extraño pero al tenerla así y después de haber revivido esos recuerdos me trajo de nuevo a Tatia a mi cabeza.

-Pronto estará de vuelta, Tori- me dije en un susurro mientras hundía mi cabeza en su hombro, en otra ocasión me hubiese burlado de ella pero en ese momento lo necesitaba. Asentí y después de unos minutos me separe de ella.

-Ahora que ya lo saben, imagino que cuento con su ayuda- les dije con una sonrisa ladeada, ambos asintieron –pues bien tengo 3 semanas para conseguir 36 brujas poderosas y el cuerpo de mi hermana, al tener tres Dopplegangers originales sobre la tierra tendremos algunas ventajas y gratificaciones- les dije con un guiño –empezaremos en Nueva York y recorreremos el viejo continente en busca de algunos viejos amigos- les dije mientras me daba la vuelta –salimos mañana- les dije antes de salir de ahí a velocidad vampírica. Tenía que tomar aire y controlarme de nuevo, no podía ceder ante mis emociones ya que ahora más que nunca estaba más cerca que nunca de traerla de vuelta, el juego recién comenzaba.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Elena´s POV**_

Querido Diario: Hace bastantes días que no escribo nada y hoy decidí escribirte un poco, han pasado demasiadas cosas desde entonces. Hace una semana tenía la idea de enfrentarme a Damon después de esos dos meses en los que me evitaba, pero el huyo de Mystic Falls y me dejo ahí abandonada y con el corazón roto. Caí en una depresión en la que no salía de casa, no hablaba con nadie y me rehusaba a hablar con Stefan por medio a ceder de nuevo ante esa necesidad de no lastimar a nadie, que al final del día me lastima a mí y a todos por mentirme a misma y al mundo. Logre ser fuerte, y no ceder ante esa necesidad, deje Mystic Falls para buscar a Damon, abandone mi vida atrás y sabes, no me arrepiento de nada. Hace una semana jamás me atrevería a decirlo pero ahora puedo gritarlo, gritar que lo amo. Inclusive en aspectos más pequeños he cambiando, no sabría si decir que aumente mi autoestima porque siempre he considerado que la tengo, antes muy alta pero creo que disminuyo hace dos años y ahora está de nuevo en un buen punto y todo gracias a Kath y Tori. Después de dejar Mystic Falls, de la mejor manera posible, conocí a Tori y aunque al principio me pareció insoportable solo necesite un par de días o más bien unas horas para que me agradara, al final del día somos familia. La encontré en la carretera cazando y aunque tuvimos bastantes choques, uno literal, ambas compartimos bastantes cosas, ella es amiga de Damon desde hace siglo y medio y es alguna clase de tía mía, Victoria es un vampiro de 1000 años hermana de Tatia la Doppelganger original y es realmente agradable. En un principio me parecía insoportable porque me parecía que era sencillamente perfecta, todo en ella era perfecto, ella es realmente guapa y rubia e inteligente además de que al principio me parecía que su relación con Damon era especial… me ponía celosa, como podía competir contra ella si era tan jodidamente perfecta. Pero Victoria me demostró que ella no se interesaba en el de esa manera, que solo eran amigos y me tranquilizo enormemente. En el viaje hasta Atlanta Victoria me demostró que era divertida, interesante y me daba esa extraña sensación de familiaridad que ahora podía relacionar con la sangre Petrova. Es cierto que me enoje un poco con la idea de tener que convivir con Kath (Katherine, que resulto ser gran amiga de Tori) pero realmente tenía que darle méritos por comportarse bien conmigo, en las casi 24 horas que llevamos juntas jamás me ha amenazado, roto el cuello e inclusive no me ha lanzado miradas asesinas como es costumbre en ella, se ha portado bien inclusive ha sido amable y es algo muy raro a lo que me costara acostumbrarme porque inclusive con Victoria ella se porta ¿adorable? Es como un gatito, si bien todos se portan bien cuando Victoria esta cerca el cambio en Kath es enorme, inclusive sonríe sin ironía o arrogancia de por medio, en Damon también veo cambios, cuando esta con ella no se pone esa mascara que antes se ponía todo el tiempo, si bien conmigo no la usaba siempre, me costó encontrar a ese hombre del que me enamore, pero tengo que admitir que yo le he hecho muchas veces daño, un daño que nunca mereció. Al llegar a Atlanta, recogimos a Kath y discutí un poco con ella, era algo inevitable pero Victoria lo soluciono, ambas conspiraron en mi contra para hacerme ver presentable, en resumen me maquillaron, vistieron y peinaron, realmente no tengo por qué quejarme porque al final me veía bastante bien, un poco diferente pero bien. Cuando llegamos a su mansión o más bien castillo de Victoria y vi por fin a Damon después de dos meses en los que no lo había visto me lleve una amarga sorpresa. Imagine mil y un distintos escenarios para ese reencuentro pero jamás estuvo entre ellos que Damon me rompiese el cuello al confundirme con Katherine, estaba bastante borracho y el cambio que hicieron en mi si fue grande pero el recordar esa mirada de asco y amargura, fría y hasta cruel que me dirigió al romperme el cuello provoca que más de un escalofrió recorre mi columna vertebral, pero unos segundos antes de desmayarme Damon me reconoció y me dirigió una mirada distinta, asustada, alarmada, apenada y vi tanto amor en sus ojos que me hizo recordarlo de nuevo en un sueño en mi inconsciencia, otro sueño de Damon y yo juntos, un sueño perfecto. Al despertar lo vi ahí y recordé de nuevo esa mirada y explote. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que explotaba y lo que lo origino fue que Damon dijera que no tenía ninguna razón para venir, como si venir a recuperarlo y a decirle lo que siento no fuese suficiente. Después de que le grite y le dije todo lo que sentía me beso y sentir de nuevo sus besos fue sencillamente perfecto, lo extrañaba enormemente y sin dudas besarlo en verdad y no en sueños es un millón de veces mejor. La situación subía de tono y después de 2 meses sin ninguna caricia, beso o mirada en ese instante le hubiese arrancado todo y no hubiésemos salido de la habitación por los siguientes días, pero él nos detuvo aunque notaba que le afectaba más que a mí, diciendo que no era el momento y lo sabía teníamos que ir despacio. Sin dudas ese acto de su parte me demostró que Damon es perfecto y todo un caballero. El punto en el que estamos en este momento está bien, hay besos y caricias y me siento como quinceañera enamorada, Damon vuelve a enamorarme aun mas si es posible cada hora y me siento enormemente feliz, aunque ayer me puse un poco celosa al verlo beber de una joven guapísima en el club al que fuimos pero el solo se rio de mí y me dijo que verme celosa era la cosa más adorable que había visto en toda su vida.

Victoria ha vivido una vida espantosa y ayer en la tarde nos la ha contado, perdió a toda su familia muy joven y quiere recuperar a Tatia (su hermana), Victoria tiene 1000 años y realmente es asombrosa, después de tanto tiempo aun piensa que le debe algo a Tatia y por eso la quiere traer de vuelta y realmente yo la ayudare en todo lo que pueda para que lo logre ya que Tori merece tener a su hermana.

En este momento escribo en el avión rumbo a New York tratando de soportar las miradas de Damon, ya que al verlo me dan unas inmensas ganas de besarlo y sé que no es el mejor momento, también tendría que dormir un poco después de mi primera noche de fiesta con Tori y Kath.

Me encanta mi nueva vida y me encanta aun mas estar con Damon.

PD. Si estás leyendo esto Tori, Kath o Damon suelta este diario y date por muerto, son cosas privadas, maldito chismón (no tu Damon tu solo eres curioso pero déjalo, vale?)

Con una sonrisa deje el Diario en mi bolso, voltee a ver a Damon jugaba cartas con Kath y Victoria apostando autos, propiedades y pinturas y por lo que veo Tori y Kath están dejando a Damon pobre cada minuto que pasaba, no pude evitar sonreír al ver la mirada de suplica que me dirigía. _Te necesito,_ gesticula y me levante y voy hacia ellos.

Gracias a Tori y a sus gustos y caprichos vamos solos en la primera clase del avión, solo son un par de horas en avión y ya llevamos una de viaje, Kath, Damon y Tori están radiantes y yo me siento fatal, se que los vampiros no podemos tener resaca pero en este instante me siento fatal, ellos dicen que cuesta acostumbrase a su estilo de vida y es verdad. Ayer en la noche decían estar aburridos y decidieron salir a un club llamado _Snow Holt_, un club bastante exclusivo y de moda. No recordaba demasiado de esa noche solo los muchos excesos que había, sangre, alcohol y sexo (por otros no por mí), al final de la noche o más bien día Damon me saco de ahí en brazos ya que aun siendo vampiro los mareos seguían existiendo y porque al parecer un vampiro borracho no es la mejor combinación del mundo. Solo unas horas después tuvimos que salir de Atlanta y aunque no necesitaba esas horas de sueño las extrañaba.

-Salvatore con cada minuto que pasa estas quedando más pobre- decía entre risas Kath –si sigues con esta racha tu hermosa mansión de Mystic Falls terminara siendo mía- dijo una alegre Kath mientras tomaba un trago de un vaso que tenía en la mano, notaba que era vodka y me preguntaba cómo podían seguir tomando, Damon y Tori bebían Bourbon como si fuese agua y Kath al parecer también.

-Eso ni lo pienses- dijo Damon ofendido –si la pierdo Stefan me roba el anillo y me deja en la azotea a medio día- dijo con una mueca, me acerque a ellos y me tomo por la cintura, me sentó en sus piernas y me beso la mejilla –necesitaba a mi amuleto de suerte- me dijo en un susurro contra mi oído, sentir su aliento me provoco cosquilleos.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Kath mientras mostraba sus cartas, yo no tenía idea del juego peor por la cara de sorpresa y pánico de Damon parecían buenas y la risa de Tori al ver como Damon daba un suspiro y mostraba las suyas –al parecer un bronceado será bueno para usted señor Salvatore- decía divertida mientras tomaba la pila que tenían en el centro de la mesa, en ella había llaves y fajos de billetes.

-Es oficial me dejaras en bancarrota- decía mientras daba un suspiro y tomaba un trago de su vaso –pero que te parece otra jugada, esta vez no apostamos propiedades que no quiero calcinarme que te parecen un Rolex o una Harley- le dijo mientras se subía la manga de la chaqueta y mostraba un reluciente Rolex y sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo –ambos únicos, ediciones especiales- le dijo en un guiño –además me lo debes Kath- le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Vale última oportunidad y yo no te debo nada Damon- le dijo con otra mueca mientras tomaba de un trago todo el contenido de su vaso, Tori repartía las cartas y ambos no apartaban la vista de ellas –es divertido dejarte pobre y ese Rolex es lindo, pero recuerda que yo no te debo absolutamente nada- le dijo con una mirada seria mientras empezaban a jugar.

Ambos tenían miradas serias y poco a poco empezaron a tomar más cartas y a mostrar otras Tori los miraba divertidos mientras jugaba con un collar que tenía en el cuello, se veía dispersa.

-Gane- grito alegre Damon mientras tomaba de la mesa el nuevo montón y me daba un nuevo beso en la mejilla –solo necesitaba a mi amuleto- me dijo en un nuevo susurro y yo solo sonreí.

-Vale Salvatore- decía enfurruñada Kath mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él con su vaso entre los dedos –tal vez mas tarde podremos seguir jugando y esta vez podríamos apostar otras cosas- le dijo en un susurro antes de salir de ahí a velocidad vampírica, regreso unos minutos después con el vaso lleno pero ahora estaba teñido de rojo, al parecer había hecho un coctel con la sangre de la aeromoza y el Vodka.

-¿Que haremos primero en NY?- pregunto Damon mientras me acomodaba mejor en su pecho.

-Primero acomodarnos nos quedaremos un par de días ahí y después iré a ver a Lilian ella tiene un par de brujas poderosas y me debe más de un favor- dijo Tori algo desconectada –Caridee también está en NY- dijo después de unos minutos –y ella también nos ayudara- dijo en un susurro, mientras se paraba y tomaba su vaso y salía de ahí. Kath estaba sonriente, tomo el móvil y empezó a teclear algún sms con una sonrisa ladeada, Damon estaba callado y ¿nervioso? Después de haber oído el nombre de esa chica Caridee se había tensado.

-¿Quién es Caridee?- pregunte en un susurro, la pregunto era para Damon pero realmente era para que cualquiera de ellos la respondiera.

-Una vieja amiga de Damon- dijo Kath alegre y arrogante, aun con la mirada en el móvil pero con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios –que se alegrara mucho de verte- le dijo aun más cínica. Damon se volvió a tensar y gruño.

-No es ninguna amiga mía- dijo en un gruñido –solo es la zorra hermana de Sage que dudo que este muy contenta de verme- dijo en otro gruñido mientras se terminaba el contenido de su vaso.

-¿Hermana de Sage?- le pregunte sorprendida, no tenía idea de que ella tuviese una hermana, pero comprendía que no estaría del todo contenta al saber que habíamos matado a su hermana.

-Sí, su hermana pero ella es la hermana agradable- dijo Victoria que llegaba con toda la botella de Bourbon y un vaso de sangre, Damon bufo y puso los ojos en blanco –Sage era un millar de veces peor, pero vale entiendo tus preferencias Damon- le dijo en un susurro –ya que Caree al parecer no te ha olvidado aun después de cómo la dejaste abandonada en los 70´s cuando te metiste con Lexi- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se volvía a sentar y dejaba los vasos en la mesa –claro que Caree seguro que plañera un par de venganzas pero no por lo de Sage si no por como la abandonaste- le dijo mientras tomaba un trago de sangre y daba un suspiro –la aeromoza es B+- dijo con una mueca –tal vez el piloto sepa mejor- dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada reluciente.

-También Sebastián está en NY- dijo Kath dando por terminada la plática respecto a Caridee –y Edward- dijo con otra sonrisa mientras le tiraba el móvil a Victoria ella puso los ojos en blanco y bufo –en serio Kath, ellos no valen la pena serán guapos pero realmente son idiotas- dijo mientras le pasaba de nuevo el móvil –aunque claro que nos podemos divertir con ellos- decía mientras sonreía levemente y tomaba su bolso y de ahí el móvil.

Ahora ambas estaban con los móviles tecleando rápidamente, después de unos minutos terminaron. Damon jugaba con mis cabellos y yo con su mano libre.

-Señores pasajeros hemos llegado a Nueva York, si ven por sus ventanillas podrán ver sus rascacielos y a su derecha podrán ver… - decía la voz del piloto mientras miraba por la ventanilla con Damon detrás de mi _Bienvenida a Nueva York_ me dijo en un susurro –En cuestión de minutos llegaremos al aeropuerto internación JF Kennedy, gracias por viajar y disfruten su estadía en la gran manzana- dijo el Piloto.

Habíamos llegado.

Unos minutos después aterrizamos en el JFK, Victoria despareció por unos minutos y regreso unos minutos después con una sonrisa y los labios sonrosados, el piloto tenía el cuello cubierto y se veía un poco mareado pero sonreía, sin dudas Victoria no tenia igualación. Al llegar al aeropuerto fuimos directo hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y ahí en una esquina esperaban dos coches, un Audi negro deportivo último modelo y un Porsche rojo y reluciente último modelo también. Tori y Damon salieron corriendo hacia el Porsche y después de varios minutos para discutir quien se quedaba con ese auto y finalmente lanzar un volado para dejarlo a la suerte Damon gano, metió nuestras maletas en el maletero y me abrió la puerta del copiloto y después nos marchamos detrás de Tori y Kath. Damon prendió la radio y recorrimos Nueva York detrás de Tori y Kath que parecían ir en una carrera en la que rápidamente Damon participo.

_**Wanna Go- Britney Spears**_

_Lately I've been stuck imagining_

_What I wanna do and what I really think_

_Time to blow out_

_Be a little inappropriate_

_Cause I know that everybody's thinking it_

_When the lights out_

_Shame on me_

_To need release_

_Uncontrollably_

_I wanna go all the way taking out my freak tonight_

_I wanna show all the dirt I got running through my mind _

_I wanna go all the way taking out my freak tonight _

_I wanna show all the dirt I got running through my mind_

_Lately people got me all tied up_

_There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt_

_Time to blow out_

_I've been told who I should do it with_

_To keep both my hands above the blanket_

_When the lights out_

_Shame on me_

_To need release_

_Uncontrollably_

_I wanna go all the way taking out my freak tonight_

_I wanna show all the dirt I got running through my mind_

_I wanna go all the way taking out my freak tonight_

_I wanna show all the dirt I got running through my mind_

_Shame on me _

_To need release _

_Uncontrollably _

_I wanna go all the way taking out my freak tonight_

_I wanna show all the dirt I got running through my mind_

_I wanna go all the way taking out my freak tonight_

_I wanna show all the dirt I got running through my mind_

La canción era terriblemente pegajosa y aunque Britney Spears nunca había sido de mi agrado no podía negar que esa canción era pegajosa y la letra me parecía interesante, la idea de soltarme y hacer lo que quería era realmente tentadora, Nueva York era una ciudad enorme, una ciudad que nunca dormía y podía aprovecharme de ello. Recorrieron las calles de Manhattan ignorando los semáforos y aunque encontramos a más de un policía ninguno nos detuvo es mas detenían a los otros autos y saludaban a Damon y Tori.

-¿Por qué…?- empecé a preguntar al ver que el primer policía los saludaba, uno con un uniforme diferente de un rango mayor.

-Compulsión- me interrumpió Damon con una sonrisa íbamos por el centro de Manhattan y Tori había acelerado un poco mas –para ahorrar tiempo los obligamos a que cada vez que vean estos autos, con estas matriculas no nos detengan y que eviten accidentes- dijo con una sonrisa.

En menos de 20 minutos llegábamos al centro de Manhattan y se detenían en un edificio hermoso y enorme, era antiguo pero estaba muy bien cuidado y volvieron a dejar los autos en un garaje con una docena de autos diferentes y lujosos. Kath y Tori bajaron del auto y salieron de ahí por una puerta, Damon tardo más tiempo en bajar y después abrió mi puerta y tomados de la mano caminamos hasta esa puerta. Subimos unas escaleras y llegamos a una estancia grande y muy bien iluminada con ventanales enormes y techos altos, había un sofá grande y negro, una chimenea moderna y muchísimas librerías, un sistema de sonido y una enorme pantalla de plasma, había algunas plantas y varias puertas que llevaban a distintos lugares, había unas nuevas escaleras que llevaban a las plantas altas, todo el edificio era moderno y todos los muebles lo eran también, había una barra americana que daba a la cocina. En la sala estaban Kath y Tori hablando con una chica que nos daba la espalda era alta y delgada, con un cuerpo de envidia, era pelirroja y tenía los cabellos largos y ondulados. Al verla Damon apretó más mi mano y se tenso, la chica al oírnos volteo. La chica era realmente guapa, tenía unos grandes ojos verdes y unos rasgos perfectos, la piel era demasiado pálida, usaba una blusa negra que se pegaba a todo su espectacular cuerpo y unos jeans oscuros, unos tacos altos negros y llevaba el cabello suelto, al mirar a Damon sonrió y ni siquiera noto mi presencia.

-Damon- dijo en un gritito y corrió hacia nosotros, la chica se boto a sus brazos y se lanzo a sus labios, lo beso y Damon no hizo ademan de quitársela de encima, en ese momento ansiaba por enterrarle una estaca en su corazón. Damon me había soltado la mano y la chica seguía besándolo y él no se la quitaba de encima. Victoria apareció a mi lado, _tranquilízate _me susurro antes de tomar a la chica de la muñeca y alejarla de Damon.

-Caridee no puedes hacer eso- le dijo en un gruñido mientras la chica trataba de soltarse para regresar con Damon que estaba en el suelo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Por qué no?- chillo la chica mientras trataba inútilmente de soltarse –es mejor que lo bese a que le arranque el corazón por lo que hizo- dijo mientras se rendía y lo miraba al hacerlo me miro a mi y su mirada cambio, se volvió fría y me atravesó con la mirada – ¿quién es ella?- dijo en un gruñido mientras tiraba de Victoria para que la soltara, con un suspiro Tori la soltó.

-Ella es Elena – dijo Victoria con un seña hacia mi –la novia de Damon- dijo entre dientes y ahora Caridee bufo y me miro ahora su mirada era espeluznante casi como si pudiera ver cómo me torturaba –y mi sobrina, una Petrova por lo que deshecha toda idea de tortura o estupidez que tengas en mente Caree- ella bufo y camino hacia Kath.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Tori a Damon mientras le ofrecía una mano, Damon no la acepto y bufo. Estaba realmente enfadado y se marcho de la habitación gruñendo y lanzándole miradas asesinas a Caridee que le lanzaba besos desde el sofá en el que estaba sentada con Kath.

-Lena, imagino que ahora queras algo de beber- me dijo Tori con las manos en la cabeza –yo lo necesito así que es seguro que tu también- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, yo la seguí, era verdad lo necesitaba.

La cocina era grande y tenía todo lo necesario aun cuando jamás se había usado, todo nuevo y en perfecto estado. Victoria tomo dos vasos y fue por una botella de Bourbon y lleno ambos vasos, se tomo el suyo casi de inmediato y lleno otro.

-No me hace mucho efecto- dijo señalando el vaso de nuevo vacio que estaba rellenando y al que no había dejado de ver.

-Es normal que extrañas besen a Damon- le pregunte en un susurro, Tori se rio y volvió a tomar de su vaso.

-Caree no es propiamente una extraña, ellos salían y no terminaron bien las cosas- dijo con un suspiro mientras bebía de nuevo y se sentaba en la isla de la cocina –es una larga historia- dijo con un suspiro.

-Tengo tiempo- le dije mientras tomaba un trago, el Bourbon sabia bien, extrañamente bien, siendo humana quemaba mi garganta ahora solo sentia un cosquilleo, un cosquilleo agradable, me sente en la isla junto a ella y ella comenzo a hablar.

-Damon es simplemente alguien complicado- me dijo con un suspiro –es en terminos practicos un hermano para mi y lo quiero, sencillamente lo quiero y desde que lo conoci ambos en un mutuo acuerdo nos hemos protegido- dijo con una diminuta sonrisa mientras se recostaba en la isla –hemos vivido muy buenos momentos, mas de una vez le he tenido que salvar el culo y no negare que el a mi tambien- dijo con otro suspiro, mientras tomaba otro trago.

–Damon es alguien complicado como te he dicho y creo que estoy en la libertad de decirte que antes de ti el jamas ha tenido una relacion seria Elena, Damon es mas de ligues de una noche y cena incluida, yo le enseñe esas costumbres y no me averguenza decirlo –dijo con una mueca- en menos de 40 años conmigo Damon era alguien por completo diferente al joven cabellero que conoci en 1864 –dijo con una sonrisa- sospecho que los queridos Salvatorres no te contaron sus aventuras en 1912 por ejemplo, cuando Damon conocio a Sage y la conocio solo porque despues de una discusion en la que neciamente se marcho, decidio regresar a Mystic Falls y ahí la conocio en un ring peleando con hombres –dijo con una mueca- Sage no era conocida por ser una dama pero dado que Caridee me esta escuchando y me gustaria no pasar los siguientes meses en una cluaca llena de verbena, solo dire que no era de mi gusto, tal vez demasiado exhibisionista para mi gusto –dijo con otra mueca mientras tomaba un nuevo trago- Damon quedo encantado por la forma de ver el mundo de Sage, ella era una inconsciente que lo dejo hacer todo lo que quiso sin plantearse las consecuencias y solo despues de 9 meses de estar con Sage y tener un ligue con ella –dijo haciendo una mueca de asco- regreso conmigo, fue un siglo complicado y solo poco mas de 20 años despues tuve que separarme de el para rescatar a Kath e Irina de unos muy enojados generales Nazis que tenian alaianzas con los Mikaelson y tenian el conociemiento para acabar con todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, vampiros incluidos-dijo con otra mueca- y desde entonces no toco a ningun Aleman que tenga un rastro de la sangre nazi en su sitema ya que inclusive yo se contenerme de vez en cuando, aunque Damon no me extraño mucho en los 40´s, dado que estaba bastante interesado en divertirse en New Orleans junto con Charlotte la chica vinculada a el que sin duda habia perdido la cabeza –dijo mientras jugaba con su vaso- Caridee y Sage son hermanas y tienen aproximadamente 700 años, yo las conoci a ambas poco despues de que fueron convertidas, a Sage no le agrade demasiado y a Carideee….-dijo con otra sonrisa.

-Le encantaste Tori- grito Caridee desde la sala y solto una risa –y cuentas muy bien la historia pero cuidado por como sigas, mais rappelez-vous les égouts, ma chère –grito con otra risita y Tori solto un gruñido y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ambas son francesas y fueron encontradas por los Mikaelson en el siglo XV ellas fueron convertidas como….- dijo con cara de circunstancias -¿premios? Para Kol y Finn, despues de haber matado a su madre Klaus se sintio mal por sus hermanos y estuvo convirtiendo a algunas mujeres para sus beneficios, para Elijah y Beckah no hacia mucha falta ya que compartian ese vinculo que provoco que idolatraran a su hermano, bueno Elijah trataba de controlarlo y Bekah sencillamente lo idolatraba- dijo con otra mueca y un suspiro –Finn era bastante cercano a su madre y la noticia de su muerte no le sintio bien, Kol… el dudo que haya sentido algo alguna vez y la perdida de su madre significo mas libertad, libertad que Kluaus no queria delimitar pero las constantes matanzas del pequeño original provoco que el tratara de contenerlo y penso que dandole regalos como esos los detendria- dijo ahora con una sonrisa -con Finn funciono bastante bien, Sage y Finn quedaron por completo enamorados, bueno eso dice ella, dado que todas las veces que la vi siempre tenia algo caliente sobre ella –dijo con una nueva mueca- con Caree fue diferente, Kol se aburrio de ella a las dos o tres decadas y dado que los Mikaelson eran una gran molestia y los berrinches de la rubia era insoportables Caree se marcho y en Paris solo unas decadas despues la conoci, ella es agradable y al haber estado tanto tiempo con los Mikaelson y al tener contacto dentro de sus vinculos hicimo algunos tratos y sin duda ir de fiesta con Caree es algo fenomenal –dijo con otra sonrisa- Caree y Damon se conocieron en los 50´s en esos años estabamos en Montecarlo por una temporada y nos la encontramos, su relacion era inevitable ambos buscaban algo, al ser guapos y necesitados y sencillamente sucedió, duraron unos años, poco menos de una decada, su relacion no tengo idea de si fue buena o mala, pero te puedo decir que cuando esos dos estaban juntos uno no estaba seguro a menos de un radio de 20 km a la redonda, sus peleas eran epicas y provocaron mas de un problema juntos –dijo otra vez con una sonrisa- su ruptura fue a causa del primer centenario de Damon, el podia divertirse a causa de que habia apagado el interruptor y habia olvidado por completo a Kath, pero en los 60´s especificamente en el 64 Damon prendio de golpe el interruptor y tuvo mas de un ataque, apagar el interruptor siempre trae cosas malas ya que inevitablemente tiene que volver a prenderse y cuando lo hace todo lo que reprimiste regresa de golpe, he visto a mas de un vampiro que termina suicidandose o recurriendo a su parte Rippah cuando encienden el interruptor y Damon gracias a mi no lo hizo, estuvo todo ese año encerrado para evitar que hiciera algo estupido y Caree no estuvo de acuerdo –dijo otra mueca mientras se paraba y me miraba fijamente- todas las mujeres somos celosas y Caree al notar que Damon jamas seria por completo de ella termino la relacion, Damon estaba mal, no volvio a hablar con ella por casi una decada y aquí en Nueva York la encontro y se vengo de ella, habia vuelto a apagar el interruptor y busco a alguien con quien desquitarse y fue con ella, la sedujo para despues abandonarla y finalmente cedarla con Verbena y abandonarla en un techo a mediodia con un anillo defectuoso le enterro algunas balas de madera diminutas que queman como el diablo y son demasiado dificiles de quitar, no murio pero sufrio quemaduras que no se curaron hasta una semana despues, desde entonces y despues de enterarse de su nuevo rollo con Lexi y como la dejo, trato de cazarlo y gracias a mi lo dejo –dijo con un suspiro- sus peleas de crios y sus estupidas venganzas nos costaron mas de un problema y que estubiese bastante tentada a abandonarlos en un ataud por las proximas decadas, pero ambos prometieron dejarlo…- dijo mientras se bajaba de la isla y tomaba una nueva botella.

-Ella no cumplio- dijo Damon desde la puerta, estaba cruzado de brazos con una mueca de desagrado y apoyado al marco –y gracias Tori por platicar la historia de mi vida- dijo con una mueca y arrebatandole la botella.

Tori se cruzo de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco _te lo dije_ vocalizo y depues de una mueca Damon salio por la puerta.

-Caree lo pone de mal humor- me dijo con un susurro mientras me llevaba del brazo afuera. En la sala Damon estaba irritado sentado en un sillon ignorando a Caree que le susurraba cosas en frances, esa chica sin dudas no me agradaba. Kath la tomaba de la muñeca evitando que fuese por el mientras tecleaba algo nuevo en su movil. Tori se sento entre Damon y Caridee y le lanzo una mirada fria que la detuvo, ella solto un suspiro y se acomodo en el sofa. Damon seguia con el ceño fruncido y dude si acercarme a el o no, finalemnet me sente a su lado.

-Vale, no tenemos mucho tiempo solo son tres semanas para la luna llena y para ese entonces necesitamos tener ya las 36 brujas- dijo friamente Victoria –Caree todavia tienes al aquelerre frances, no es cierto?- le pregunto fijamente.

-Eran 12 ahora solo tengo 9- dijo con una mueca –Amy, Candice y Thomas decidieron marcharse hace algunos meses y tuve la mala suerte que se encontraron con una manada dirigida por Maddox y los masacro- dijo con una mueca –por suerte Damon tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo, no es cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa y volteo a verlo.

-No logre detener el sacrificio pero al menos me deshice de el yo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa al recordarlo, Tori le sonrio.

-Perfecto sin Maddox lograremos hacerlo, ya que que bruja no quisiera apoyarnos si el asesino de Maddox esta con nosotros- dijo con una nueva sonrisa –pero sin ellos nos haran falta mas, creo que puedo solucionarlo pero eso nos quita mas tiempo del que no disponemos y nos obligara a tener que irnos a Londres antes de lo planeado, nos marchamos el miercoles y hoy iremos a _The kiss _tengo que hablar con Chris y sin dudas salir nos hace falta- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraba, Kath y Caridee asintieron y se pararon tambien –y ni siquiera tienen que decirlo vamos de compras- dijo con otra sonrisa –y tu señorita estas librada por hoy, ya que no quiero discutir pero usaras lo que yo diga- dijo mientras me señalaba, _diviertete _vocalizo antes de marcharse con Kath y llevarse a rastras a Caree.

La casa estaba en silencio y Damon no decia nada, empeze a preocuparme. El soltoun suspiro y se levanto.

-Ven, vamos a divertirnos, vale?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me tendia una mano, yo sonrei lo habia extrañado y me alegraba tenerlo de vuelta, asenti y tome su mano, la electricidad volvio a recorrer mi cuerpo.

* * *

El viento movía mis cabellos y aun no podía creer que estuviera ahí y aun más que estuviese ahí con Damon tomando suavemente mi mano mientras subíamos. Llegamos al punto más alto y Damon me soltó, se poso detrás de mí y me abrazo por detrás.

-Y que te parece- dijo en un susurro detrás de mi oreja, su aliento recorriendo la piel de mi oreja provoco descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo y junto con la hermosa vista que teníamos desde ahí me sentía como en una película, solté un pequeño suspiro, y Damon deposito un dulce beso mi cuello.

-Perfecto_**- **_le respondí con lo que me quedaba de voz. Sentirlo detrás de mí, poder olerlo, oírlo y sentirlo pero no verlo me estaba dañando, sentía la apremiante necesidad de voltearme y besarlo, pero desde que él había puesto esa barrera hacia un día no sabía qué era lo que estaba permitido, realmente a mi no me importaría arrancarle en ese momento toda su ropa y divertirnos ahí encima del puente de Brooklyn, realmente en ese momento no me importaban las consecuencias, ni el que alguien mirara o meterse en problemas, ya nada era importante. Sentí su aliento en mi nuca y la electricidad regreso, con Damon la electricidad era inevitable y me hacía sentir de maravilla, mi autocontrol se hacía pedazos y mas al sentir sus besos recorriendo mi cuello, sus brazos en mi cintura y su electricidad, nuestra electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Sentí como su lengua recorrió desde la base de mi cuello hasta mi oreja y en ese momento toda cordura desapareció de mi cabeza, en un movimiento que ni siquiera vi venir de mi parte me solté y lo empotre contra una de las columnas del puente y lo bese. Enrede mis cabellos en su cabello y lo atraje un mas hacia mas, Damon no lo había visto venir lo que provoco que pudiese aprovecharme de ese momento, lo acerque mas a mi jalándolo levemente de la nuca y adentrándome en su boca, recorriendo sus labios con la punta de mi lengua y mordiéndole levemente. Damon gruñía de placer y en otro movimiento el me empotro contra un nuevo poste, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y sentía como bajaban lentamente hasta mi trasero, me alzo y se aferro a mi. Soltó mis labios y dejo un camino de besos por mi cuello hasta mi oreja, mordisqueo mi lóbulo y sus manos levantaron mi playera, sentía que cada pedazo de piel que el tocaba se incendiaba con su tacto, que me consumían sus besos y que necesitaba mas fuego para lograr sobrevivir, deje sus cabellos y baje mis manos por su espalda, buscando una manera de quitarle su camisa, pero al no encontrar ninguna se la arranque. El soltó una risa un tanto gutural y sentí como sonreí sobre mis labios, ahora a forma de castigo sus besos eran mas lentos y sus caricias mas leves, el se había deshecho de mi ramera y estaba bastante entretenido pasando delicadamente las puntas de sus dedos por mi espalda y mi vientre. Todo mi cuerpo le pedía a gritos que ya lo hiciera, que terminara esa tortura y que de una buena vez me hiciera suya, pero Damon se divertía torturándome y ahora bajo sus labios y la punta de su lengua por mi cuerpo llegando a mis pechos e ignorándolos por completo. Mordisqueo mi costado y lentamente llegaba al pantalón, que ignorara esa parte tan necesitada de él, fue lo suficiente como para que lo volviese a empotrara contra una nueva columna y lo besara con frenesí, con ansia, y tratara de quitarle el pantalón, pronto inicio una lucha entre ambos para quitar la mayor cantidad de ropa al otro y que termino en ambos cayendo del puente, Damon seguía besándome con ansias mientras caíamos por más de 50 metros, el aire golpeaba nuestros cuerpos y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, las mías juagaban por su espalda y lentamente le mordí el hombro, al chocar contra el agua eso no nos detuvo, los besos volvían a ser necesitado y esta vez yo me quite el sujetador, nos hundimos en el agua y gracias al cielo que ninguno de los dos necesitaba respirar, debajo del agua y a solo unos metros por debajo del puente Brooklyn con miles de ojos sobre nosotros Damon me hizo sentir el mayor placer que había sentido en meses, hundió sus colmillos debajo de mi pecho y yo solté lo que sería un gemido de placer que si no estuviéramos bajo agua se hubiese oído en todo Manhattan. Sentía que Damon se estaba desasiendo de mis pantalones y como poco a poco ambos perdíamos esas ropas que sobraban, cuando lo único que nos separaba eran los bóxers negros de Damon nos detuvimos, Damon me sonrió y salimos del agua.

-Aunque deseo hacerlo en este mismo instante no creo que hacerlo debajo del puente de Brooklyn sea lo mejor- me dijo en un susurro contra mi oreja, yo solté un gemido y el rio levemente –esos no significa que no podamos hacerlo hoy, tal vez en un mejor lugar- me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello, voltee a verlo y le lance una mirada asesina.

-¿Como planeas que me controle si haces eso?- le dije mientras pasaba mi dedo por su pecho desnudo –si estamos así- le dije señalándonos, aun tenía el sujetador pero este estaba casi caído, sin las tiras y levantado levemente, ambos solo en ropa interior –y si quiero hacerlo aquí y ahora- le dije con una sonrisa tratando de llegar a sus labios pero sus manos sobre mis hombros me lo impedían –incluso llego a pensar que tu ya no me… deseas- le dije en un susurro y con un mohín, el se acerco y me beso fieramente.

-Eso sería imposible- me dijo con una sonrisa contra mis labios –Pero Elena aquí hay algunos miles de pares de ojos y oídos que escucharan tus gritos y realmente dudo que sea lo mejor- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo baje la cabeza y él me levanto la barbilla con un dedo y acaricio mis mejillas –Elena odio ser el responsable pero si no lo soy tu y yo terminaríamos revolcándonos como conejos por los siguientes siglos y aunque la idea es demasiado tentadora, tenemos que cumplir con esa promesa que le hiciste a Tori primero- me dijo con una mueca –si nos dejáramos llevar te aseguro que no te dejaría salir de la cama por los siguientes siglos y considerando que tenemos un mes para ayudar a Tori- dijo con otra mueca y un mohín –tenemos que controlarnos princesa- me dijo con una sonrisa –podemos divertirnos, pero te juro que si te pruebo no te dejare ir jamás- me dijo sonriendo –aun podemos divertirnos Elena, no todo tiene que llegar hasta ese punto, simplemente podemos disfrutar sin llegar a ser obsesivo, sin…- me dijo en un susurro contra mi oreja.

-Divertirnos- le dije con una mueca, el negó y me volvió a besar.

-Si en la noche nos logramos deshacer de Tori y las demás podríamos romper alguna de esas reglas- me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada –y podríamos divertirnos más- me dijo en otro susurro, acariciando mis cabellos, solté un gemido ante la electricidad que me provocaba su aliento –solo que no me lo hagas difícil Elena, oírte así solo provoca que quiera mandar a la mierda todo autocontrol que tenga- me dijo entrecortadamente.

Asentí de mala manera y espere a que Damon llegara con ropa nueva y seca ya que habíamos perdido en el puente y en el agua la ropa que teníamos, el llego con un vestido floreado y unos jeans y una camiseta de tirantes blancas para él, nos vestimos y regresamos a Manhattan. No conocía Nueva York así que Damon me llevo a algunos de sus más emblemáticos lugares, y algunos que solo él conocía, estaba atardeciendo cuando estábamos tirados en el agradable pasto del Central Park y Tori hizo acto de presencia llamándole a Damon, exigiéndole que me trajera a casa y que mi libertad se había acabado. De mala manera ambos fuimos a su encuentro, el edificio de Tori estaba enfrente del Central Park por lo que llegamos rápidamente. En la sala había varias personas y entre ellas encontré a Kath, a Caridee y a Tori, las estaban arreglando y con un ademan me mando a la ducha, aun con todos los intentos que pude Damon se fue a su habitación y me tuve que duchar sola, la promesa seguía ahí, y mi oportunidad la veía cada vez más posible, tenía que seducirlo y lograría lo que quería que Damon abandonara esas ideas de autocontrol, esa noche yo misma se las arrebataría. Al salir de la ducha un par de chicas empezaron a arreglarme, me maquillaron y peinaron y finalmente me vistieron. Al terminar su trabajo me mire en el espejo y estaba irreconocible, usaba el vestido que había llamado mi atención en Atlanta el blanco con dorado, unas zapatillas doradas y altas, y el cabello recogido. Salí a la sala y vi a Tori, ella lucia despampanante con un vestido rojo y pegado a su cuerpo, zapatillas negras y el cabello suelto y con una cascada de rizos, Kath lucía un vestido azul marino sin espalda y con un bonito escote, a combinación con unas zapatillas plata, y Caridee se veía increíble, usaba un vestido verde y su cabello de lado con los rizos pelirrojos cayendo de lado dejando ver la pálida piel de su espalda que su vestido dejaba ver. Al último que vi y por el que sentí que el mundo se detenía fue a Damon, usaba traje sin corbata, un traje perfecto y negro, con camisa blanca, se veía perfecto.

Salimos del edificio y nos marchamos en un Audi r8 y un jaguar, recorrimos Manhattan hasta llegar a un deslumbrante y moderno edificio, bajamos de los autos yo del brazo de Damon y entramos a ese club llamado _The Kiss_, el ambiente era increíble y me repetí a mi misma que esa sería la noche.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Elena´s POV_**

Las luces iluminaban esa oscura estancia y la música de los amplificadores retumbaba por las paredes. No tenía idea de cuantas horas habían pasado pero tal vez el haber tomado demasiada sangre y alcohol me había afectado, sentía que flotaba, que era ligera e invencible, las luces de colores me dejaban ver muy poco a mi alrededor y note que al estar en este estado perdía parte de esas habilidades que la inmortalidad te daba, pero me daba igual. La velocidad seguía ahí así que entre risas y movimientos un tanto sensuales o un intento al estar tan borracha, brinque sobre la barra y tome una nueva botella, Tori y Caree que también estaban un tanto afectadas bailaban sobre la barra y yo las acompañe, sentía que ellas dos no tenía comparación pero hice mi intento y esperaba que bastara para que Damon que estaba en uno de los sillones de la estancia y que no apartaba la mirada de mi mientras bebía de una chica rubia me mirara, _Ven _gesticule y le hice una seña, una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios y dejo a la chica para venir hasta mí, se detuvo hasta llegar enfrente de la barra y yo me incline en la esquina para mirarlo más cerca.

-Te extrañaba- le dije con un mohín. Él sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla.

-No lo parecías con ese par- me dijo señalando a Tori y a Caree que bailaban y cantaba la canción con risas y sonrisas, Kath estaba en una esquina con un vampiro bastante guapo llamado Sebastián, un chico alto y rubio con unos atractivos ojos miel.

-Son entretenidas pero no son tu- le dije con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con el cuello de su camisa –Kath se divierte más con ese chico al que lleva viendo hace solo un par de horas- le dije en un susurro en su oreja –mientras que nosotros que nos conocemos desde hace más de dos años nos aburrimos- le dije haciendo pucheros.

-Pues vamos a divertirnos- grito Tori mientras venía detrás de mí y nos jalaba del brazo, estábamos en una sala privada y salimos al bar, ahí la música era ensordecedora y las luces incluso algo molestas.

Era un lugar bastante grande y agradable, ese edificio era antes una fábrica y fue modificado para convertirse en el mejor club de la ciudad, tenía techos altos y las paredes tenían todo el tono industrial, pero los muebles, las luces y los pisos de una madera brillante, daban un aspecto por completo distinto. Había una larga barra de cristal con una docena de barman, y un DJ, en uno de los muros había algunos sillones privados. El ambiente en _The Kiss _era increíble, tal vez porque en ese bar gran parte de sus clientes eran vampiros y para evitar accidentes o inconvenientes al entrar todos los humanos eran controlados, no gritos, no pánico y olvidar todo lo que sucediera, ignorar cosas raras y divertirse, esas eran las reglas. Podía oler el alcohol y la sangre en el aire y sabía que más de un vampiro aprovechaba para comer un tentempié.

Caree y Tori desaparecieron de mi vista y por lo que oí se divertían cerca de la barra. Mire a Damon de reojo y vi cómo me observaba, desde que me había visto por primera vez al iniciar la noche no me había quitado la mirada de encima y yo a él, con ese traje se veía perfecto, una mezcla entre elegancia y perfección, mi adonis personal tampoco se reprimía con las miradas, normalmente me sonrojaría ante esas miradas feroces que me lanzaba, pero no esa noche. Me encantaba el saber que le gustaba lo que veía, que inclusive le gustaba más que las muchas chicas, algunas vampiras, que no le quitaban la vista de encima y que el ignoraba como si no notara su existencia. Mordí mi labio al ver como bajaba la mirada y como en un rápido movimiento me tenía entre sus brazos, una canción que conocía levemente empezó a sonar en los amplificadores y vi ahí mi oportunidad, si Damon se negaba a divertirse yo no se la dejaría tan fácil, lo haría ansiar esto tanto como yo lo hacía, lo llevaría al borde de la locura para poder aprovecharme de eso y obtener lo que ambos queríamos pero que él se negaba a darnos.

_**Sky Ferreira- Obsession**_

_Listen up I'm gonna' tell you a bit about myself_

_I got a situation, ain't concerning nobody else_

_Just you and what you can do for me_

Me pegue a Damon y baile a su alrededor, sintiéndole detrás de mí y aun con todo el ruido a nuestro alrededor sentí como su pulso se aceleraba, poso sus manos en mis caderas y sentí como me juntaba más a su cuerpo, bailamos bajo esas luces estridentes y las miradas de algunas personas que no perdían detalle de nosotros.

_I've had the life of ordinary, I spat it out_

_Now my condition's kind of scary, I need you now_

_Not love but I need something else_

Damon apoyo la barbilla en mi hombro y beso levemente mi cuello, en esa posición sintiéndolo detrás de mí solo podía soltar un leve gemido ante su roce y aún más ante su cercanía. Tenía que recordarme a mí misma que el que tenía que seducir era a él, así que regrese a los movimientos de antes y me di la vuelta, lo mire fijamente mientras me movía con la canción.

_So here's my confession (This time, this time)_

_Don't just want you to love me_

_I want to be your attention (This time, this time)_

_Want my name on the Marquee_

Sonreía al ver ese fuego en el azul de los ojos de Damon, fuego que delataba que Damon estaba cerca de ceder, de dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

_I want you (To want me) _

_I want you (To need me) _

_I want you To hear my confession _

_I want to be your obsession, oh_

En ese momento vi mi oportunidad, al oír como ronroneaba al sentirme encima de él, al acariciar su espalda con las puntas de mis dedos y apoyarme más contra él. Ese ronroneo sonó como la gloria y sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Aun en medio de la pista rodeados de una multitud de personas que nos observaban de mala manera y a quienes no conocía lo bese.

La música seguía y todos bailaban a nuestro alrededor, pero yo ya no soportaba este juego que yo había comenzado, tenía que sentirlo dentro mío en este mismo instante y el primer paso eran sus besos.

Damon reacciono en seguida mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior e introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y bajaban hasta mi trasero, lo recorrían con ansias mientras yo lo atraía hacia mí por sus cabellos, aferrándolos con fuerza para que no pudiera alejarse de mí.

Damon rio levemente al separarse unos segundos de mi y trasladar sus besos a mi cuello.

-Tal vez este no el mejor lugar- me dijo en un susurro áspero que se oía mas como un gruñido –demasiados testigos- dijo en otro susurro contra mi oreja mordiendo levemente mi lóbulo.

Sentí que quería alejarse pero lo bese de nuevo y aumente la fuerza en el agarre.

-No- le dije en un gruñido contra sus labios que se curvaron en una sonrisa –esta noche te cobrare los últimos meses Salvatore- le dije sonriendo y soltando una de mis manos para acariciar su pecho –y por ende no te dejare salir corriendo- le dije sonriendo ante su mirada sorprendida.

En ese momento pensaba a mi máxima potencia ideando una manera de poder hacer lo que había intentado toda la noche. Sentí como nos movíamos y voltee a verlo sorprendida, cuando mire a mi alrededor ya no estábamos en la pista de baile, si no en lo que parecía una terraza.

-¿Huir?- me dijo divertido con una ceja alzada, su hermosa sonrisa ladeada y ese tono arrogante en su voz. Mire a mi alrededor y note que realmente tenía que estar ebria para no haber notado que me sacaba de la pista y me llevaba afuera –Si Elena, sin dudas estas bastante ebria- me dijo con ese tono de nuevo y una sonrisa divertida al ver mi mirada incrédula.

-No estoy ebria- le dije con una mueca mientras me sostenía de los barrotes de hierro que habían al borde de la terraza, se veía toda la cuidad y la visión de las luces titilantes de Nueva York me mareaban, dudaba que un vampiro podría sentir nauseas pero en este momento las sentía –los vampiros no se embriagan- le dije en un susurro, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para ignorar esa sensación. Sabía que era imposible y la respuesta vino a mí, hacia unos meses con Caroline y Bonnie habíamos tenido una sensación parecida, al menos Care y yo, ambas habíamos terminado un tanto mareadas después de habernos acabado la colección antigua de botella de champagne de los Salvatore. Bonnie que no había probado casi nada había llegado a la conclusión que es el recuerdo del cuerpo por ese efecto, ya no está ahí pero el cerebro aun no se acostumbra a la nueva resistencia.

Una suave risa termino con mis pensamientos y alce la mirada para ver como Damon reía ante mi estado.

-Los bebes aun tienen algunos efectos al tomar y aun mas si toman la mitad de las botellas del bar- me dijo divertido mientras se acercaba y acariciaba mi mejilla. Ignore su gesto y evite su mirada –Elena- me dijo en un susurro mientras buscaba mi mirada.

Yo negué y trate de alejarlo, pero el paso su brazo por mi cintura y me acerco a él.

–Lena no te enfades, vale- me dijo en un susurro con una diminuta sonrisa –lamento mi falta de tacto pero ha sido un día largo y tratar de ser el bueno es algo cansado sabes- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla-por fin entendí porque Stefan es tan aburrido- me dijo provocando una diminuta sonrisa en mi rostro, el sonrió triunfante al ver un poco de esperanza y continuo –y también porque siempre esta con el ceño fruncido- dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por esa arruguita que se formaba en mi frente cada vez que me enfadaba –y porque me detesta cuando me burlo de el- me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada –odio ser el bueno- me dijo mientras besaba la punta de mi nariz.

-Pues no lo seas- le dije mientras posaba mis manos por su cuello –me gustas como el chico malo- le dije con una sonrisa ladeada y un intento de acercarme a él.

-Y a mí me gusta serlo Lena- me dijo con una sonrisa diminuta, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla –pero no puedo serlo, tengo que ser el responsable por una vez en mi vida- me dijo con una mueca.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte en un susurro y con un puchero.

-Porque normalmente el que te acosaba era yo y tú siempre me detenías- me dijo con una sonrisa –y ahora los papeles cambiaron, yo quiero y mucho hacerlo, pero no sería correcto- me dijo con una nueva mueca de desagrado, yo bufe.

-¿Y desde cuando Damon Salvatore hace lo correcto?- le pregunte con una mirada de reproche.

-Desde que tú no lo haces- me dijo con una sonrisa. Puse los ojos en blanco y solté otro bufido, el solo sonrió de nuevo. –primero tenemos que solucionar algunas cosas Elena, algunas cosas de las que no hemos hablado- me dijo con una mueca –y de las que no quiero hablar ahora, además de que ya habíamos hablado acerca de que nada de sexo hasta haber cumplido el tarto con Tori- dijo irritado.

-Cosas como el Sirebond- le dije con una mueca –o el hecho de que era la novia de tu hermano Damon- le dije aun mas irritada –porque todo eso cambio en los meses de tu abandono- le dije con una mueca y cambiando por completo mi humor, me irritaba que Damon tomara esa actitud de mártir.

-Elena…- me dijo tratando de acariciar mi mejilla, yo me aleje y negué levemente.

-No Damon- le dije mientras me alejaba de el –si no quieres hablar de esto, si no quieres enfrentar estos demonios que nos separan- le dije mirándolo a los ojos –no veo porque estamos juntos, si parece que tú no lo quieres- le dije evitando las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

-Elena yo…- me dijo tratando de acercarse.

-Solo me detendré si me das una respuesta en este instante, si confías en mí y aceptas de una puta vez que no estoy atada a ti- le solté furiosa mirándolo fijamente, su mirada se ensombrecía y pude apreciar cómo se rendía. Solté un gruñido y Salí de ahí –no puedo esperar hasta que te decidas en confiar en mi Damon, te amo y me duele que actúes como idiota- le dije en un susurro al huir de esa terraza.

Entre de nuevo a la disco y el ambiente ahí me absorbió. La música a todo volumen, las luces titilantes y de colores, el aromo, el olor y el sonido de la sangre corriendo por las venas de los humanos. Un mar de emociones me consumió y vi una única salida sangre, alcohol y sexo, la única salida para quitarme de encima esos sentimientos, noqueando mi sistema.

Busque con la mirada hasta una chica rubia que bailaba cerca de mí y me acerque a ella, sin esperar nada me abalance sobre su yugular y empecé a tomar de ella, hasta notar que moría lentamente, la idea no era asesinarla, así que la solté y fui por otra víctima, ahora un chico de ojos azules y cabellos negros que me lo recordaba, esta vez no pude parar tome cada gota de él y después lo deje ahí, buscando una nueva distracción. Después de dos víctimas seguía hambrienta y ahí junto con el chico de ojos azules había dejado parte de mi humanidad.

-¿Entonces que sucedió Elena?- me pregunto Tori con una ceja alzada mientras me miraba fijamente. Estábamos sentadas en uno de esos sillones a un lado de la pista. Me rehusaba a hablar con Tori, pero después de la quinta victima en esa noche, había llamado la atención y como una niña pequeña me había arrastrado hasta ahí –perfecto no quieres hablar Lena- dijo irritada mientras se paraba y me lanzaba miradas asesinas –si quieres actuar como una cría, adelante- me dijo con un gruñido –pero no puedes matar a todos a tu alrededor, vale- me dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, le hizo una seña a alguien cercano y sonrió, su sonrisa solo significaba el final de mi diversión, así que gruñí bajito.

Una chica pálida y con cabellos miel, ojos chocolate y una sonrisa tímida se acerco a nosotras.

-Amelia podrías hacer un hechizo para mi querida- dijo Tori con una sonrisa reluciente, la chica asintió de inmediato –átala a mí - dijo mientras me señalaba –no dejes que se aleje a menos de 5 metros – dijo con una sonrisa perfecta. Yo gruñí como respuesta y recibí una nueva mirada asesina de su parte –es mas por seguridad átala también a Damon- dijo con una sonrisa diminuta mientras le hacia una seña para que lo hiciera –así los enamorados podrán estar juntos toda la noche- dijo con un tono dulce e irónico –si se aleja atúrdela- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a ella.

La chica le susurro algo al oído, y a causa del alcohol, de que la tal Amelia fuese una bruja o que sencillamente no quería estar ahí y mucho menos escuchar eso, no entendí nada.

Tori me acerco a ellas de un tirón y le ofreció a la chica mi mano, ella cerró los ojos y murmuro un par de palabras en latín.

-Está hecho- dijo en un susurro antes de salir y encaminarse a la barra.

-Ahora esto será sencillo tu ya lo escuchaste, te alejas de mi y caes aturdida- me dijo con una sonrisa –claro que si te quieres alejar de mi tendrás que estar cerca de Damon- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras salía de esa sección, al ver que yo no me movía volteo a verme –¿Vienes o duermes por las siguientes horas?- dijo con una ceja alzada.

Irritada la seguí. Nos movimos hasta la barra y ya ahí, Victoria pidió una ronda de chupitos.

-Esto será sencillo- me dijo mientras me ofrecía uno –ambas tomamos, la que gane puede preguntar lo que quiera- dijo con una sonrisa –o retar a la otra a hacer lo que quiera- dijo con una ceja alzada –claro que matar no es aceptable, superaste el límite de una noche- dijo como no queriendo la cosa lo que provoco un bufido de mi parte –es mas para hacerlo más interesante si ganas te doy tu libertad esta noche – dijo con una sonrisa y ofreciéndome el chupito de nuevo, lo pensé por unos segundos y note que no tendría una mejor oportunidad para ser libre.

-De acuerdo- le dije con una sonrisa alzando el vaso y chocándolo con el de ella, después del sonido de los vasos chocando ambos vasos desaparecieron y para mi sorpresa ella me dejo ganar. No me ofendió su acción, es más me alegro, este juego me gustaba y más si no tenía que decir nada.

-¿Verdad o reto?- le pregunte divertida mientras tomaba el limón y le daba una pequeña lamida ante la atenta mirada de un hombre joven que estaba a unos cuantos asientos de distancia.

-Reto, hay que comenzar con algo divertido- respondió Tori con una sonrisa y un guiño.

-Te reto a que subas a la barra y cantes y bailes la siguiente canción, que consigas que todo el bar te aplauda pero sin compulsión- le dije con una sonrisa, ella se rió levemente.

-Fácil – dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras subía –solo será como una noche ordinaria aquí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y subiendo a la barra.

_**I love it –Icona Pop**_

La canción comenzó y ella empezó a bailar, a cantar a un volumen bastante alto y muy bien afinada. Se dejaba soltar y veía que disfrutaba de la atención que todo el bar le daba. Los hombres la miraban con deseo, las mujeres con envidia.

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.  
_

Tori se reía y se movía sensualmente ante la mirada del bar, veía que conocía la canción y le gustaba cantarla._  
_

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care.  
_

Ella cantaba alegre y recibía silbidos de la multitud, sus movimientos captaban la atención de todos y su voz era admirada por una minoría ya que todos la miraban con adoración, ignorando todo lo demás._  
_

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's b*tch_

I love it!

_I love it!__  
__  
_Al terminar me sonrió con suficiencia y se bajo de un salto de la barra, todo el bar aplaudió al instante y ella se volvió a tomar un chupito que la esperaba a mi lado.

-Que es lo que te dije, me adoran- dijo divertida mientras se sentaba en un taburete y me miraba expectante. Pidió una nueva ronda y de nuevo tomamos, esta vez ella gano – de acuerdo Lena, soltaras la verdad o harás alguna locura- dijo divertida mientras reía levemente.

-Locura- le dije con una sonrisa –todavía no estoy lo suficientemente ebria como para decir la verdad- le dije con un guiño mientras esperaba su reto.

-Sera algo sencillo- dijo divertida y con un brillo en la mirada –que te parece terminarte la botella de tequila de un solo trago en menos de 7 segundos- me dijo con una sonrisa y ofreciéndome una botella nueva que había conseguido con un gesto. La tome de su mano y empecé a tomar, la tequila quemaba mi garganta y hacia que todo mi sistema temblara.

Al terminar la mire expectante.

-¿Y?- le pregunte con una ceja alzada mientras me agarraba fuertemente de la barra.

-6 y medio- dijo divertida –pero para probarme que podrías hacerlo quedaste aun mas ebria y sospecho que no podrás caminar por la siguiente semana- dijo con una carcajada, ofendida le saque la lengua y ella se rió.

Las siguientes rondas eran iguales, retos estúpidos y atrevidos entre nosotras, una a la otra. Hasta que nos aburrimos un poco y cedimos ante el alcohol, por lo que comenzaron las preguntas. Yo comencé.

-Si has vivido por un milenio, ¿a quienes has conocido?- le pregunte sentada en la barra, miraba en su dirección y vi como sonreía levemente.

Aun cuando estaba segura de que era demasiado tarde y tal vez estaba pronto el amanecer, la fiesta en the kiss continuaba.

_**Moves like Jagger –Maroon 5 ft Christina Aguilera**_

_TAKE ME BY THE TONGUE  
AND ILL KNOW YOU  
KISS TIL YOURE DRUNK  
AND ILL SHOW YOU  
_

Al oír la canción Victoria sonrió y rió levemente moviendo la cabeza sumergida en sus recuerdos.

_YOU WANT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER  
I GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER  
I GOT THE MOOOOOOVES LIKE JAGGER  
_

-Oye la canción Lena- me dijo con una sonrisa canturreando la letra –es un tributo para una de las personas mas divertidas de la historia- dijo con otra sonrisa.

_I DONT EVEN TRY TO CONTROL YOU  
LOOK INTO MY EYES AND ILL OWN YOU  
_

La miraba aturdida, como era posible que Victoria hubiese conocido a Mick Jagger._  
_

_YOU WITH THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER  
I GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER  
I GOT THE MOOOOOOVES LIKE JAGGER_

La canción seguía y Victoria sonría aun en sus recuerdos, mordiendo levemente su labio.

-¿Conociste a Mick Jagger?- le pregunte aun sorprendida.

-De mas de una manera- dijo con una risita –en los 70´s nos divertimos cada vez que nos encontrábamos aquí en NY y en Londres- dijo con otra sonrisa inocente –aunque Mick no era el hombre mas atractivo del mundo hacia una cosa con la lengua que…- dijo con otra sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y temblaba ligeramente – enloquecía, ademas de tener toda esa aura de estrella de rock, de libertad, de poder, de excitación- dijo soltando un suspiro –ademas de que siempre ame su voz, sus letras y creo haber oído que me dedico una canción o un álbum dijo sonriendo levemente mientras tomaba un nuevo chupito.

-¿Y que sucedió?- le pregunte ansiosa, desde los 70´s habían pasado 40 años.

-La edad querida, nuestra relación no era publica y jamas podría serlo, estaba destinada al fracaso, es mas todo lo que tuvimos fue puramente sexual, pero aunque no use compulsión para obtenerlo, tenia que hacerle olvidar que me conocía cada mañana- dijo con una mueca –las relaciones con humanos son imposibles y mucho mas al ser estos famosos- dijo con una mueca –somos criaturas de la noche, vivimos en las sombras y reinamos en ellas- dijo sonriendo con aires de tristeza –ademas de que como reaccionaria si al mirarme después de 40 años, yo seguiría igual y el con tantas arrugas- dijo con una mueca y sacando la lengua –solo fue algo de un par de noches- dijo restandole importancia. Asentí y le sonreí amaba sus historias y anécdotas en un milenio había conocido a demasiadas personas, y al oír sus historias me sentía como si regresara 10 años en el tiempo cuando mi mama me contaba cuentos antes de dormir.

-¿Y a quien mas conociste?- le pregunte tomando otro chupito mientras la miraba fijamente. Victoria comenzó a canturrear levemente, dándome la respuesta.

**_Light My Fire By The Doors_**

_Come on baby, light my fire_

_Come on baby, light my fire_

_Try to set the night on fire_

-¿Jim Morrison?- le pregunte sorprendida.

-Claro Elena- dijo soltando una carcajada –en los 70´s tuve una adicción con los músicos específicamente con los cantantes de Rock, que me enloquecían en la cama- dijo con un guiño –sin dudas una excelente década dijo con un suspiro –ahora me toca a mi- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me sonreía ferozmente.

-Adelante- cedí con un suspiro, ya no tenia ninguna preocupación en contarle lo que había sucedido.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero saber- dijo suspirando –¿que mierda les sucedió?- dijo con una ceja alzada y una mirada un tanto seria.

-Es un tanto largo de contar- le dije con otro suspiro.

-Tengo tiempo y si yo lo tengo tu también dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en la barra con las piernas recogidas y abrazadas por sus brazos, y con toda su atención centrada en mi.

Así que con una mueca le conté los sucesos que habían arruinado la noche.

-Entonces en conclusión todo esto fue tu berrinche por no haber conseguido tu intento de acoso sexual contra Damon- dijo con una carcajada, lo que logro una mirada asesina de mi parte y que le golpeara el brazo

-Idiota- le susurre con una mueca.

-Acosadora- me dijo sacándome la lengua, puse los ojos en blanco y solté un bufido.

-Dices que la cría soy yo pero parece que 1000 años no significan que seas madura- le dije molesta.

-Pues a mis ojos sobre exageraste las cosas- dijo soltando un suspiro y retomando la madurez –en parte apoyo a Damon, dado que estoy segura de que si se meten en la cama no saldrán en la próxima década, mínimo dijo con una mueca de asco, provocando un nuevo bufido por mi parte –y necesito su ayuda así que agradezco la madurez de Damon- dijo sacándome la lengua de nuevo –y déjame decirte que conozco lo suficiente a Damon como para decir que negarse le costo inclusive mas a el que a ti- dijo como no queriendo la cosa –pero se negó por el vinculo y lo del moral de no acostarse con la ex novia de tu hermano- dijo con una mueca y alzando una mano para que no la interrumpiera –Damon es un tanto complejo, todo el mal del mundo siempre cae en sus hombros y desde que regreso a Mystic Falls no ha hecho otra cosa que culparse de todo lo malo que sucede ahí dijo suspirando.

-Damon trata de ser el bueno pero el puto mundo jamas le deja serlo- dijo con una mueca –porque todos en este mundo tratamos al menos una vez de hacer lo correcto, aunque seamos el ser mas malo y vil sobre la tierra algo, casi siempre alguien nos saca ese lado bueno, nos hace querer ser lo suficientemente buenos para ese alguien- dijo con un suspiro y tomando de nuevo un trago ahora de Bourbon–el lo intento por ti, pero por lo que he podido oír tu ignorabas sus intentos, solo veías lo que el mundo veía en el, el chico malo, el cruel y sádico vampiro- dijo soltando un bufido –pero Damon no es eso, el es muchas cosas y tal vez muchas de esas son malas pero Damon tiene un corazón noble y es una de las personas mas leales en este planeta- dijo con un suspiro – así que debes de comprender que para Damon todo esto es nuevo, la idea de que lo quieres es algo que se le dificulta de entender, toda su vida todos decían que no era lo suficiente y en su eternidad personas como su hermano y la mitad de Mystic Falls lo clasificaban como un monstruo como alguien que no merecía su felicidad –dijo tomando de nuevo un trago a su Bourbon, notaba en su tono rabia – y ahora que por fin te tiene, y cuando por fin te tuvo le salieron con esa mierda del SireBond, lo que provoco que pensara que tenían razón, porque era imposible que la dulce Elena Gilbert se enamorara de el –dijo soltando el vaso al suelo –porque era algo imposible para el y provoco que el creyera, aunque no quería, que el vinculo era real, y ahora el se ve en esta encrucijada Elena – dijo soltando un suspiro y mirándome a los ojos- debe de lidiar con esa enorme moral que posee, con los prejuicios de todo el mundo, con sus obligaciones, con sus sentimientos por ti y con tus acosos, eso sin agregar el deseo que siente por ti – dijo con una sonrisa –y a base de todo eso el debe de tomar la decisión adecuada, dado que tu dejaste atrás los pensamientos racionales –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco es fácil para mi- le respondí en un susurro.

-Lo se y a mis ojos todo esto del Vinculo es una mentira, pero no tengo ninguna prueba por el momento... bueno si tu ahora me admites y puedo probarlo con compulsión que no estas vinculada a el- me dijo mirándome fijamente –te ayudare a conseguirlo- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hazlo- le dije sin dudarlo.

Ella se acerco y me miro a los ojos, ese azul brillante y profundo me miraba fijamente, sentí mi mente un tanto débil sentí la voluntad desapareciendo de mi sistema.

-Elena respondeme con sinceridad, ¿estas vinculada a Damon?, ¿te sientes en la necesidad de hacer todo lo que lo haga feliz?- me dijo con sea profunda mirada sobre mi, note como su pupila se dilataba y oí como la verdad fluyo por mis labios.

-No, no estoy vinculada y si hago cosas que le hagan feliz son porque yo quiero que sea feliz, pero sin quitarme mi voluntad- dije monotonamente y casi sin tener conciencia de mis palabras.

-Y Elena,¿tu estas enamorada de Damon o solo te sientes atraída hacia el?- me dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa y obligándome a contestar.

-Me siento atraída hacia el, pero también estoy profundamente enamorada de el, Damon esta bajo mi piel- le dije con una sonrisa.

Victoria separa nuestras miradas y sonrió.

-De acuerdo Lena este es mi único consejo- dijo con una brillante sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la barra y se paraba a mi lado –usa el fuego Petrova, lo tienes en tu sangre Lena, solo úsalo déjalo fluir y te aseguro que ningún hombre te dejara ir –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y un guiño antes de marcharse -disfruta de tu libertad, te las has ganado- dijo con otra sonrisa mientras desaparecía de mi vista.

Mire a mi alrededor y no la encontré pero vi a Damon cerca de mi a unos cuantos asientos de distancia, conversaba con un par de rubias humanas y con Caree que le miraba encantada, aun teniendo a un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos cobre que le miraba enamorado a su lado.

Bien sin dudas usaría ese consejo, dejaría salir ese fuego Petrova.

_**Moonbootica /w Anthony Mills - In Our Eyes**_

_**(la letra no la conseguí pero para quienes sepan ingles podrán entenderla y queda perfecto con la escena)**_

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que la pista de baile estaba prácticamente vacía, ya no había rastros de la gran cantidad de gente que había hacia unas horas. Pero usaría ese consejo así que me acabe el ultimo chupito y camine al centro de la pista.

Escuchaba la música fluir por los amplificadores y las luces por mi piel y deje que este fluyera. Que la música me llevara, que todos mis sentidos se noquearan a causa de este. Los movimientos eran insinuantes, atractivos y seductores. En esa noche había aprendido el poder que tenia y lo usaría en ese momento. Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por la música y solo sentía como la libertad de esos sonidos me absorbían.

Después de algunos minutos o solo segundos sentí a alguien a mi lado, alguien que estaba ahí conmigo y bailaba a mi lado, o mas bien sobre mi, abrí los ojos y me encontré con dos ojos dorados que me miraban ferozmente, la desilusión me consumió. Esperaba azul, pero después de mirara a mi alrededor y notar que Damon si estaba ahí, a unos metros bailando no con una, si no con las dos rubias, mande toda inteligencia a la mierda. Ahora los celos me dominaban y provocaron que me acercara al extraño de ojos dorados, que había ubicado como el chico con el que había coqueteado hacia solo unas horas, el de la barra, para bailar pegada a el.

Damon también aumento la intensidad, y nuestros bailes se volvieron un tanto vulgares, el vampiro de ojos dorados, ronroneaba contra mis movimientos y me acercaba mas a el. Esperaba que Damon detuviera el juego en ese momento dado que esos movimientos y las grandes manos de ese vampiro sobre mis caderas ya no me agradaban.

_Mierda _pensé, al notar que besaba mi cuello y que soltaba otro gruñido, no había notado en el problema en el que me había metido, al sentirlo tan cerca y notar que todo había sido una estúpida reacción por celos.

Al sentir como el vampiro se endurecía contra mi trasero, me asuste. Hasta este momento yo solo me había acostado con dos personas en mi vida, dos personas que lo eran todo para mi. No era una puta y yo jamás me acostaba ni me acostaría con cualquiera. Trate de alejarme, pero no pude el poso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo mas hacia el.

-No te espantes- susurro contra mi oído –te divertirás- dijo en otro susurro mientras mordía mi oreja, un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo al notar que el era miles de veces mas fuerte que yo, sin contar que estaba bastante ebria. El se separo levemente de mi y me agarro fuertemente de la cintura sacándome lentamente de ahí, voltee a ver a Damon pero pude percibir que el seguía bailando y ahora bebiendo de las rubias y que no noto mi mirada de ayuda.

Había perdido mi voz y ahora el chico que pretendía abusar de mi, me arrastraba por el bar a oscuras hasta meterme a una habitación oscura y alejada.

Sentí sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y como se deshacía de mi ropa, sentí que ya no tenia solución, que nada podría salvarme y trate de desvanecerme para no sentir aquello. Pensé en mi vida, en todo lo que había hecho esa noche y como después de una noche de excesos el karma tomaba venganza.

Maldije mi vida y mi maldita suerte, pensé en todo lo que había sucedido y como la mierda de noche me había quitado la oportunidad de que esto que sucedía podría haber sucedido de otra manera y con otra persona, Damon.

En ese momento lo recordé y suplique que me rescatara. Pero el estaba ocupado y no vendría a mi rescate, estaba perdida.

Trataba de desconectarme de mi cuerpo, solo sentía mis lagrimas ardientes bajando por mis mejillas y como poco a poco perdía esa parte tan importante de mi vida. En algún punto sentí como acababa, el vampiro desaparecía de mi lado, oía gritos, golpes, maldiciones y recordaba levemente el rostro de Damon enfurecido y convertido atacando, descuartizando y matando. Finalmente el me saco de ahí, en brazos me saco de esa pesadilla y me susurro palabras de consuelo, tratando de controlar mi llanto.

* * *

Llegamos a la mansión de Victoria y todo estaba obscuro y vacío, no se oía nada y Damon me soltó en cuanto entramos, se alejo. Estaba furioso, desde que habíamos subido al auto no me había dicho nada. Aun seguía afectada, pero trataba de controlarme, en ese momento tenia que enfrentarlo, el me había salvado una vez mas y gracias a el nada había sucedido.

Camine a la cocina y vi que Damon tomaba Bourbon, tiraba muebles y vidrios y se deshacía de su rabia. Yo me quede observándolo, esa parte de Damon me aterraba pero no me marcharía.

-Maldita sea Elena en que estabas pensando- me grito cuando se tranquilizo por unos minutos –Dean es una bestia, es un maldito psicópata y tuve que matarlo aun cuando es hermano de Chris- dijo aun gritando –el casi te…- grito sin poder terminar –te violo- dijo tratando inútilmente de controlarse.

-Lo se- le dije en un susurro, tratando de controlar mis lagrimas.

-Lo sabes- grito de nuevo –pues que bien que lo sepas Elena, así no tendré que explicártelo-soltó irónico y terminándose la botella -porque dime, ¿qué planeabas Elena?- grito enfurecido, el fuego en sus ojos era aterrador –si no hubiese llegado a tiempo Dean te hubiese violado y no hubiese vuelta atrás- me dijo gritando –o tal vez lo hubiese disfrutado, si bien tu iniciaste todo esto- soltó con un bufido y con una sonrisa arrogante –después de años de ser la chica perfecta, tu Elena Gilbert te convertiste en una puta- soltó con ese fuego, contra mi. Sus palabras me atacaron, me destrozaron, me rompieron. Las lagrimas fluían por mis mejillas de nuevo y esta vez no deje que la oportunidad se fuera. Me acerque a el en un solo movimiento y lo abofetee, con todas mis fuerzas dejando una marca en su mejilla.

-Yo no soy ninguna puta-le dije furicamente –yo no quería que eso pasara y no te lameré el culo porque me salvaste Damon- le grite tratando de soltarlo todo –gracias, pero no se que mierda te crees para decirme que yo soy una puta cuando tu- le dije golpeando su pecho –te comportas mas como uno que yo, metiendo en la cama de cuanta persona se te cruce enfrente- le grite.

* * *

Ambas miradas brillaban de furia, la pasión había sustituido el terror ante lo que pudo haber sucedido y era sustituido por la furia, la pasión y el descontrol.

Damon la atrajo hacia el y estrellaron sus labios, iniciando ambas lenguas una furica danza. Ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro y pronto fueron desapareciendo sus ropas. Se estrellaron contra las paredes de la casa hasta llegar a una habitación, dejando un camino de prendas a su paso. Al llegar a la habitación Damon la atrajo hasta el y después de una larga serie de besos y caricias que eran fieras y salvajes, la penetro. Los movimientos eran duros y feroces, los gemidos y gritos inundaron la mansión al igual que los rayos de sol. Al ambos llegar al orgasmo, se miraron a los ojos y lo comprendieron, eran el uno para el otro.

Las lagrimas inundaron el rostro de Elena, al reaccionar sobre los sucesos de esa noche y Damon la consoló, repartiendo caricias y besos sobre sus piel. El proceso se repitió de nuevo, pero esta vez con una dulzura infinita. Al ambos caer exhaustos, acompañados por el sol de un nuevo día en NY, susurraron unas ultimas palabras. _Te amo_, fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro, soñando con eternidad juntos, para siempre.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Victoria´s POV**_

Tenia una meta clara y sin importar a quien tendria que destruir en el camino lograria mi objetivo, traer a Tatia de vuelta. En este momento estaba muy cerca de lograrlo, a escasas semanas de conseguirlo, en la luna llena del dia exacto mil años despues de que Tatia murio. El plan era bastante claro teniendo a las doppelgangers, Kath y Lena lo demas era bastante facil de conseguir. 36 brujas con el poder suficiente como para bajar el velo y traerla del otro lado, esta vez para siempre, tres circulos de 12 brujas de todos los rincones del mundo, tres puntos en ese triangulo de poder. La Sangre de las tres Petrovas, de la descendiente directa de Qetsyah y por ultimo el cuerpo de mi hermana muerta. Lo que hacia de este hechizo algo que no provocaria el enojo de todos aquellos que contribuyeran en el era sencillo, ninguno tendria que morir. La sangre que se necesitaba era minima de las Petrovas y de la descendiente de Qetsyah eran tan solo unas gotas. Las brujas no tendrian que morir, solo usaria sus poderes y ellos tomarian mas de la luna llena y del sitio exacto en el que mi hermana murio. Teniendo a tres Petrovas vivas en la tierra, todo era posible. El tres era un numero magico en mas de una cultura y en esta situacion, en esta realidad 3 Petrovas permitirian traer de vuelta a todo aquel ser sobrenatural que se quisiera, pero teniendo el poder de elegir quien era el que volvia a esta tierra. Tal vez el numero de seres sobrenaturales que puedan regresar seria minimo pero el privilegio de escoger quein volvia se lo cederia a las Petrovas y a todo aquel que me ayudase, yo solo necesitaba a dos personas de vuelta y con suerte tres, pero dudaba que se podria.

Aun ahí, recorriendo esas escaleras en las profundidades de The Kiss, la musica se oia y el aroma de alcohol y sangre inundaba el aire. Esperaba que Lena y Damon solucionaran sus problemas y que de una puta vez estuviesen bien los dos, algo me decia que esta noche la pasarian juntos por lo que tendria que encontrar una distraccion y la mejor de la cuidad estaba a tan solo unos metros.

Llegue al final de las escaleras y una gran puerta de roble, impotente y hermosa se imponia ante mi. _Sin importar las consecuencias _me dije a mi misma antes de abrir las puertas y entrar en la habitacion.

El despacho de Christopher DrachenBlaut se exponía ante mis ojos, una estancia oscura y moderna, con pinturas en las paredes, un gran escritorio de cedro negro, una espada Celta que el mismo había utilizado hacia algunos siglos atrás, algunos aparatos electrónicos y el dándome la espalda, mirando por el gran ventanal que tenia detrás de sus escritorio, miraba las luces de la ciudad con una mirada triste y nostálgica.

Chris era un hombre con un atractivo sin procedentes, sus atractivos ojos miel miraban hacia la nada, tal vez recordando tiempos mejores. Chris era el perfecto vikingo, un hombre alto y musculoso, con una espalda ancha pero cuya altura lo hacia ver menos fornido, unos rasgos duros y fríos, unos labios finos, nariz perfecta y mandíbula cuadrada, Su pálida piel brillaba ante la luz de las lámparas que colgaban del techo y contrastaba ante sus oscuras ropas.

-¿Recordando tiempos mejores?- le pregunte con una sonrisa desde la puerta. El se giro y me dirigió una sonrisa diminuta, ver sonrisas en su rostro no era algo demasiado natural en el.

-Sin dudas- dijo soltando un suspiro con su voz grave y rasposa. Se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó en su trono, impotente, hecho hace algunos siglos con cuero y madera negra. Ese era su trono, dado que DrachenBlaut era el rey del norte de USA, un titulo que gano gracias a su lealtad hacia Klaus, lealtad que yo destruía y sus sanguinarias venganzas ante sus enemigos.

Con una suave sonrisa me senté enfrente de el y lo mire fijamente.

-¿Y a que se debe este placer?, mi querida Petrova- me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras sacaba una botella de Whisky de su escritorio.

-Hago un rápido viaje a New York y tenia que visitar a The kiss- le respondí con una sonrisa perfecta –la mejor disco de la ciudad- le dije con un guiño y obtuve una risa de el –y al venir aquí tenia que verte Chris- le dije con un puchero, una nueva sonrisa inundo su rostro y me dio un vaso de Whisky hasta el tope.

-Y este honor de tu presencia y tu necesidad de verme, ¿a que se debe Victoria?- pregunto con una ceja alzada mientras tomaba un largo trago de Whisky y soltaba un suspiro –dado que llevas aquí bastantes horas y apenas te dignas a verme querida- dijo con un tono feroz que provoco que la que soltara la risita fuese yo.

-Estaba con unos amigos- le respondí sin darle demasiada importancia –traje a alguien nuevo, su primera vez en New York y tenia que venir aquí, saber porque The kiss es tan apreciado- le dije con una ligera sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño trago a mi copa.

-La nueva Doppelganger- dijo con un suspiro, yo asentí –pues al parecer tu sobrina se divirtió bastante- dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba una mueca de desagrado –dado que al parecer planeo acabar con nuestras reservas de tequila, vodka y bourbon y claro acabar con 5 humanos sin deshacerse de los cuerpos y lo logro sin que nadie la detuviera- dijo con una mueca y un tono relajado.

-No fue necesario- le dije con una sonrisa –estaba molesta, no obtuvo lo que quería y todos los sucesos de esta noche fueron a causa de su berrinche- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa –con una sencilla amenaza se controlo- le dije mientras me recargaba mas en mi asiento, recargando la espalda y mi cabeza mirándolo fijamente.

-¿El hechizo de unión?- pregunto divertido y con una ceja alzada, yo asentí –y supongo que Amelia te ayudo a encubrir tu engaño- dijo con una ligera sonrisa, asentí de nuevo y el soltó una carcajada.

-Tu querida Doppelganger, esta mas tranquila, supongo- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos y bajaba levemente la mirada por mi cuerpo, una sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de mis labios.

-Quería las atenciones de alguien y…- le dije mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior, mientras lo miraba, aun apreciaba mi cuerpo en ese vestido rojo, un vestido un poco caro pero que para ocasiones como esa se pagaba solo –las consiguió- le dije en un ronroneo.

-Me alegra- dijo mientras apreciaba mis piernas desnudas ante su vista sin vergüenza alguna –supongo que el joven Salvatore sabrá complacerla- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras regresaba lentamente la mirada hasta mi rostro.

-Supongo- le dije con una sonrisa inocente mientras me incorporaba –Damon tiene años de experiencia y tuvo a una gran…- le respondí arrastrando las palabras mientras caminaba con pasos feroces y felinos hasta la ventana.

-mentora- dijo con un gruñido terminando la frase por mi, pase a su lado, peligrosamente cerca y acaricie su pecho con un dedo, mientras me acercaba a la ventana –supongo que para estas alturas ya se estarán divirtiendo- le dije con una sonrisa esperando su reacción.

En unos segundos Chris me tomo de los hombros y me acerco a el. Estampo sus labios sobre los míos e introdujo su lengua en mi boca. A partir de ese momento las palabras dejaron de existir, solo existía la pasión en el aire. Christopher me atraía así, acariciando todo mi cuerpo, apoyándome sobre el ventanal y recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus grandes manos y sacándome suspiros y gemidos ante su contacto. Con movimientos agresivos y feroces las ropas de ambos fueron desapareciendo entre gemidos de ambos. Chris arranco mi vestido y me dejo en ropa interior. Un seductivo conjunto negro de encajes, que pronto desapareció de la vista y yo le arranque el cinturón para después desaparecer sus pantalones y con ellos sus boxers. La pasión nos consumía, el deseo nos hacia apresurar los sucesos para conseguir ese placer que ambos buscábamos en el cuerpo del otro, apoyados en su escritorio y tirando todo lo que quedaba a nuestro paso. No había amor, solo pasión. Sus movimientos eran duros y agresivos, mordía mi cuello mientras salvajemente me penetraba y me sacaba gritos y gemidos. Al no haber nada mas que deseo y pasión, y al ambos ser vampiros con cerca de 1000 años de existencia, terminamos al ambos llegar al clímax, sin ninguna caricia o beso, ninguna palabra de amor, dado que estas no eran necesarias, ya que no había ningún sentimiento ahí, solo una búsqueda de placer mutuo, placer que ambos conseguíamos desde hacia demasiados siglos, en encuentros furtivos, casuales y pasionales.

Chris seguia recostado en su escritorio, mirando al techo, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza y un cigarrillo en su otra mano. Yo me vestia lentamente buscando mis prendas y esperando que siguieran intactas. La luz del amanecer inundaba la estancia y hacia brillar el cuerpo perfecto de Chris.

En ropa interior y con el vestido y los zapatos a la mano, lo observe, ese era el momento.

-Chris- le dije en un susurro, provocando que se girara a verme –necesito algo- le dije mirandolo fijamente solo a sus ojos, evitando ver mas abajo.

-Lo que quieras mi querida Petrova- dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras inhalaba una vez mas.

-¿Lo que quiera?- le pregunte con una sonrisa y una mirada brillante, acercandome a el, lenta y seductivamente.

-Sabes a la perfeccion Victoria que asi, no puedo negarme a ti- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en su dorso.

-Entonces se que podrás darme algo que necesito de ti- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me acercaba mas a el.

-Adelante tus deseos seran hechos- dijo con una sonrisa meintras se incorporaba y tomaba un nuevo cigarrillo.

-Necesito el aqelerre de Salem- le dije seria esperando su reaccion, en parte toda esta noche había sido planeada para obtener una buena noche, pero tambien para obtener mi objetivo, obtener ese aquelerre.

Chris no respondio, se levanto y camino por la habitacion en busqueda de su ropa, se puso los boxers y depues el pantalon, sin buscar la camisa, mientras seguia fumando.

-Supongo que las necesitas para el hechizo- dijo mientras veia por la ventana y se volteaba a verme fijamente, su mirada era fria –sabes que al reunir todos los elementos para poder realizar el hechizo atraeras la atencion de Klaus- dijo mientras se sentaba en su trono –y que al enterarse de tu busqueda y de tan solo el hecho de que sigues viva, podrías buscarte tu muerte- dijo frio y mirandome fijamente.

-Lo se- le respondi firme y sin dudar de mis palabras –y sabes que para conseguir a Tatia no me importan los resultados- le dije con la mirada perdida pero decidida en mis palabras –no le temo a los Mikaelson- le dije mientras me ponía el vestido, que para mi suerte seguía intacto –he de admitir que es más agradable el poder contar con el hecho de que me crean muerta desde hace un milenio, pero…- dije mientras me ponía los tacos negros –una visita no nos hará daño a nadie, al menos no a mi- le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Realmente espero que sobrevivas Vic- dijo con un suspiro mientras se paraba –el aquelarre es todo tuyo, pero si bien entiendo el hechizo necesitaras 30 mas y parea completar el circulo de USA necesitaras a las brujas de New Orleans y sabes que Marcel no te las dará tan fácil- dijo mientras sacaba algo de un cajón.

-Lo sé Chris- le dije con un suspiro –pero esa parte ya la tengo cubierta, las brujas se quieren deshacer de él y a causa de algunos sucesos respecto a las brujas que ha matado injustamente, Marcel y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- le dije con una sonrisa resplandecientes –sin agregar que tengo a un par de personas entre su gente, entre ellos Luca- le dije con una sonrisa y el solo soltó una carcajada.

-Sin dudas Marcel esta jodido- dijo con una sonrisa, yo asentí –supongo que llevas mucho tiempo planeando derrocar a Klaus, y por lo que veo lo lograras muy rápido, en tres semanas para ser exactos y en ese tiempo espero que te proteges, Europa ya no es lo mismo y se ha divulgado el rumor de tu revolución, de tu objetivo de traer a la vida a una nueva Petrova y todos buscaran tu cabeza, y muchos trataran de derrotarte- dijo mientras me daba un pedazo de papel, doblado delicadamente –necesito saber que si necesitas mi ayuda me la pedirás Vic- dijo mientras depositaba en mi mano el papel y la apretaba levemente, yo asentí –en mil años no he encontrado a una mejor persona que tu, has estado ahí en todo momento y has hecho de la eternidad algo interesante- dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un nuevo cigarrillo –te protejo desde hace 1000 años y espero seguir haciéndolo, no deseo perderte- dijo mientras miraba hacia la lejanía, yo me pare.

-No lo harás Chris- le dije decidida mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –estoy segura de que lo lograre- le dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

-Lo último que necesitas para completar ese hechizo, esta con tus originales favoritos – dijo antes de que saliera, lo que provoco que me volteara a verlo alarmada- Elijah tiene la ubicación del cuerpo de Tatia, se que necesitas de esa información y solo él puede proporcionártela –dijo con ese tono tan típico en el –y ese colgante de tu hermana del que he oído hablar a Annaliesse lo tiene Kol –dijo fríamente –suerte Victoria, porque me temo que la necesitaras –fue lo último que oí de sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia la entrada.

Camine sin notar nada a mi alrededor, no sentía a las personas que pasaban a mi alrededor, no sentía sus miradas extrañadas ante mi atuendo, ante mi mirada perdida. Caminaba sin rumbo pensando en lo que me había dicho Christopher. Mi peor pesadilla se hacía realidad, tendría que volver a verlo, al hombre que había destruido mi vida y al que me había condenado a una vida eterna. Pero para conseguir que Tatia volviese seria capaza de enfrentarme a ellos y obtener lo que necesitaba de ellos. No habría ninguna relación entre los Mikaelsons y yo, solo obtendría de ellos lo que necesitaba, nada más.

* * *

Me rehusaba por completo a recordar y la solución para poder lograr mi cometido era justo esa… recordar. Si quería a Tatia de vuelta, tendría que enfrentarme a mis demonios y dudaba que podría sobrevivir a ese reencuentro.

Habían transcurrido mil años desde esa ultima vez, desde ese ultimo encuentro, ese ultimo choque de miradas y aun con todos mis intentos de no sumergirme en mis recuerdos, mis intentos eran inútiles.

Cada año, en esta fatídica fecha del año los recuerdos y las emociones me vencían. Aun luchando contra ellos, mi lucha siempre es vencida, mi muerte me supera. A los recuerdos de esa noche, lagrimas y sangre los inundan, mis lagrimas y mi sangre… pero también la de otros.

Esos recuerdos que corrompen mi mente, que me aterran cada día y que me obligo a no recordar, pero que cada noche, cada noche en la que no tenga una distracción, ya sea un apetitoso humano entre mis piernas, muchos litros de alcohol en mi sistema o algo que me aleje de mis oscuros y mas profundos pensamientos, me hundo.

El saber que he evitado, lo máximo que he podido, recordarlo, pensarlo y añorarlo, ha logrado controlar a mis demonios. Pero ahora sin poder evitarlo lo enfrentaría.

Estaba hundida, me sentía en ese momento mas muerta de lo que me había sentido en todo ese milenio, me sentía vacía, aterrada, furiosa. Y la única manera que conocía para quitarme esa sensación de encima, era apagarlo. Apagar ese interruptor de mi humanidad una vez mas, y si en su defecto, y después de mil años de repetidos apagamientos, este dejara de ser eficiente… noquearía a mi sistema. Me sabia la receta de memoria. Solo necesitaba: Alcohol, sangre y sexo. Dejar de sentir, de pensar y dejarme llevar.

No tenia idea de donde estaba, solo sentía. Mis emociones estaban hundidas en un mar de sensaciones provocadas por mi receta contra los sentimientos, aunque sabia que no era real me sentía libre.

Estaba en algún lugar del mundo, sin saber la hora, su ubicación o inclusive la fecha y no me importaba. Necesitaba desaparecer, respirar y dejarme llevar, ya no quería sentir, ya no quería pensar, ya no quería recordar.

Sin tener idea de quien era, mordí el cuello de una chica, sin una pizca de delicadeza, destrozando a mi paso músculos y nervios, provocándole un dolor considerable, lo sentía y lo oía por sus gritos. Al cabo de unos minutos la chica cayo muerta, muerta a causa de un ataque animal, ya que era así como me sentía. Ataque a mas gente a mi alrededor, destrozando gargantas y disfrutando de su dolor, su dolor quitándome el mío.

3, 9, 15 victimas y no paraba, la sangre aun me llamaba y mire a mi ultima victima en ese espacio, oía su corazón palpitante y asustado, sus gemidos ligeros y ahogados, sus inútiles intentos de sobrevivir.

-Cariño, no tiene caso tratar de huir, esconderse solo lo hace mas divertido – le dije en un tono dulce mientras caminaba hacia ella. Su llanto se incremento y al verme quedo totalmente asustada, aterrada, temblaba ante mi mirada. Y ciertamente tenia razón para estar asustada, en ese momento estaba en mi fase mas oscura, mas sádica y cruel, esa ya no era yo y no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo el no serlo, lo único que quería era mas sangre y la conseguiría.

-Eres tan linda… es una lastima que tendrás que morir- le dije con otra sonrisa escalofriante, mientras me acercaba a ella y bebía de su muñeca. Su sangre era dulce, tal vez demasiado. Me sabia a juventud, alegría, felicidad y vida, el sabor me hizo querer mas. Me traía recuerdos, pensamientos olvidados, risas antiguas, sonrisas sinceras, mi vida antes de ser destrozada. Esos pensamientos me atormentaron, me hicieron ver lo que había hecho, a los tantos que había matado, las vidas que había arrebatado, el mal que le había hecho al mundo.

Los pensamientos me torturaban y sin poder cumplir mi primera regla con mis victimas (no mirarlos a los ojos al momento de arrebatarles la vida) la mire. Por primera vez veía a esa chica, era rubia y bajita, con el rostro delicado y adorable. Unos grandes ojos verdes me miraban fijamente a los ojos, retándome aun a unos pasos de la muerte, en sus ojos había una luz, una chispa extraña, sobre natural y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, su sangre y su extraña mirada, me noquearon.

Caí al suelo envuelta en el manto de la inconciencia, y escuchando unas ultimas palabras, de los labios de la chica que cayo poco después de mi, pero ella muerta, _No debiste hacerlo Victoria, _esa voz me pareció familiar y descubrí el porque ya inconsciente, era Alana controlándome y tratando de regañarme aun del otro lado, dándome un castigo por mis actos, devolverme a mis recuerdos, llevarme una vez mas a su interior.

**_FlashBack Verano 1009_**

_Era una tarde cálida como cualquier otra en ese magnifico verano en Mystic Falls. El calor inundaba el aire, pero a diferencia de otros días, este calor era agradable a causa de algunas ligeras brisas que refrescaban todo a su paso. Las grandes extensiones de claros en ese bosque eran el lugar perfecto para que un grupo de jóvenes huyeran de la mirada de sus padres, de las tareas de la aldea y del calor casi insoportable vivido durante la mañana y parte de la tarde._

_El grupo corría y reía, añoraban su libertad y sus pequeños lapsos libres de responsabilidades les sabia a paraíso. Llegaron hasta el lago a las afueras del bosque y ahí se instalaron. Llevaban mantas y las tendieron en el suelo, y después de unos cuantos minutos prendieron una fogata._

_El pequeño grupo se tiro en las mantas y observaron el cielo estrellado, contando historias, soñando despiertos en su futuro._

_El grupo estaba conformado por 9 jóvenes, 4 hombres y 5 mujeres._

_Una pareja conformado por una chica morena de ojos chocolates y un chico de ojos avellanas con la cabeza de la chica entre sus piernas, acariciando sus largos cabellos castaños y haciéndole caricias en su rostro, descansaban y admiraban las estrellas cerca de la fogata, sumergidos en su burbuja de felicidad, eran observados por un joven rubio que los miraba de mala manera pero ellos no notaban su mirada, tenia entre sus brazos a una chica castaña y habladora, a la cual este ignoraba._

_Un grupo de 3 chicas, una rubia, otra pelinegra y una ultima pelirroja, conversaban cerca de la fogata, la mirada de la rubia estaba en un joven de ojos marrones, que la miraba a ella de vuelta. Eran miradas intensas, seductivas y atrayentes. Un juego de miradas._

_El chico de ojos marrones y cabellos oscuros hablaba animadamente con los otros jóvenes, sin escuchar ninguna palabra, su atención estaba en la rubia._

_Después de algunas horas, al ya no haber ningún rastro del astro mayor, los jóvenes sacaron su más profundo secreto de entre los matorrales. Al ser el alcohol un privilegio, solo para los hombres productivos de la aldea, su pequeña fermentación era un gran crimen._

_Estas reuniones furtivas eran ocasionales y esta era la primera a la que la chica rubia asistía, hacia solo unos días había cumplido 16 años y después de haberle suplicado a su hermana mayor por días, había logrado convencerla de dejarle ir._

_Tatia Petrova, su hermana, estaba demasiado entretenida con Elijah Mikaelson, su amor era secreto, ideal y la envidia de todas las niñas que lo conocían, un amor que iba en contra del mundo._

_Victoria la envidiaba, a Tatia su perfecta hermana mayor. La envidaba, porque Tatia era perfecta, guapa, inteligente, divertida, agradable y obtenía el favor de todos los adultos de la aldea._

_Mientras que ella… ella era solo una cría de 16 años recién cumplidos, que era demasiado expresiva, ruidosa, brusca y… inmadura, aunque ella no lo creyese cierto. Victoria quería lo que Tatia tenía, un amor de leyenda, secreto, perfecto y con un Mikaelson._

_La noche continua, con algunas canciones que tocaban algunos jóvenes y las niñas bailaban bajo su mirada. Después de algunos bailes las primeras parejas desaparecieron, Elijah y Tatia fueron los primeros, con unas risitas por parte de ella y un poco afectada por el alcohol se internaron en el bosque en búsqueda de privacidad. Le siguieron Niklaus y la chica que lo siguió encantada, cuando el sin decir nada, se la llevo del brazo, con un simple gruñido y arrastrándola por el bosque._

_Los otros chicos de la ladea se marchaban con las otras chicas o sencillamente se acercaban a ellas. El alcohol los afectaba. Victoria pronto se vio sola, era joven pero no era estúpida y estaba segura de querer descubrir los placeres de ser mujer. Pero algo, o tal vez el hecho de haberse quedado sola, le hizo darse cuenta que esa no era la noche._

_Camino despacio hacia la aldea, cuando estando en las profundidades del bosque alguien la trapo, paso un brazo por su cintura y la arrastro hasta aprisionarla contra el tronco de un árbol._

_La tensión entre Kol y Victoria había estado ahí desde hacía algunos meses y esa noche se había incrementado, todas esas miradas, esos bailes y pequeños gestos que los incitaban mutuamente, los habían llevado a esto._

_-Te espere toda la noche- le dijo en un ronroneo contra su oreja, provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera la columna._

_-Y yo a ti- le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Lo que provoco una sonrisa en su rostro, seguido por un rápido beso en los labios._

_-Eres hermosa Vic- le dijo con una sonrisa al ver su ligero sonrojo ante sus palabras y acariciando su mejilla con ternura._

_-Gracias- le dijo con otro susurro, mientras el repetía el beso._

_Todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella y le encantaban. Sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, al principio dulces y castos, para poco a poco volverse más atrevidos y después pasar su lengua sobre su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca. Al principio le pareció incomodo, pero tener las manos de Kol Mikaelson sobre su cintura atrayéndolo hacia él y sus labios dulces y suaves sobre los suyos, su lengua jugando con la suya y sintiendo fuegos artificiales tras sus parpados al sentir tantas emociones en ese solo instante._

_Los besos subieron de intensidad y Kol los bajo por su cuello, mordiendo sus puntos más sensibles, provocando que el placer aumentara._

_Le temperatura de ambos subía y subía, hasta que las manos de Victoria y todo su cuerpo actuó sin tener conciencia de sus actos, jalándolo de los cabellos y atrayéndolo a sus labios. De pronto la necesidad de contacto entre ambas pieles, provoco que las caricias se llevaran a su paso las ropas, después de unos minutos o segundos o tal vez siglos, ambos quedaron desnudos sobre una manta que Kol había posicionado cerca del lago, un sitio mágico, en el que le quito su virginidad._

_Los besos seguían, Kol, recorría su cuerpo con una mezcla igual de deseo y ternura, transmitiendo con esos besos todo lo que sentía por ella. Bajo por su cuerpo ya desnudo, dejando un camino de besos desde sus labios, bajando por su cuello, sus clavículas y cada uno de sus pechos, sacando más de un gemido de sus labios, bajo por su vientre hasta su entrepierna y le hizo sentir que explotaba, que con cada movimiento de su lengua moría lentamente de placer, hasta hacerla llegar al orgasmo, una explosión de placer._

_El deseo los consumía por lo que lentamente se introdujo en ella, besando sus labios y entre besos mirándola a los ojos. Procuro no herirla, pero el dolor inicial lo demostró enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, dejando unas líneas de sangre recorriéndola. Al ambos explotar al mismo tiempo, Kol se recostó con Victoria recostando su cabeza en el pecho y el besando sus cabellos, dibujando complejos dibujos en su espalda y ambos amándose en silencio._

_Ambos se quedaron dormidos y despertaron al estar el sol en lo más alto del cielo, después de repetir el acto se vistieron y marcharon juntos a la aldea._

_Esa noche algo había cambiado y un nuevo sentimiento, que siempre estuvo ahí pero que jamás reconocieron antes de esa noche, se hacía presente. Amor, era eso lo que sentían el uno por el otro._

Tome conciencia de donde estaba. Me sentía mareada y un asqueroso dolor de cabeza me recorría la cabeza. Sabía que ese era el síntoma de la maldita sobriedad y también sabía que después de ese recuerdo, si no me apresuraba en noquear a mi sistema, pronto me hundiría,

Mire a mi alrededor y me sorprendí al descubrir que no estaba en aquel almacén abandonado en el que recordaba haber colapsado.

Ahora me encontraba en una pequeña cama, con sabanas impecables y suaves. Pude apreciar que estaba limpia, traía un albornoz azul marino y los rizos sueltos. Después de varios minutos pude distinguir en donde estaba, justo antes de que la puerta de esa pequeña alcoba se abriera.

Entro una furiosa y preocupada Kath, y por unos minutos vi a Tatia en ella, recordándola como en mi recuerdo.

-Veo que por fin despiertas- dijo con un gruñido, note que estaba molesta. Asentí levemente, ahora que la puerta estaba abierta llego hasta mi un ligero zumbido y pude reconocer donde estábamos.

-¿Estamos en el jet?- le pregunte sorprendida mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-Teníamos que salir de NY y dado que perdimos bastante tiempo buscándote, no podíamos permitirnos esperar a que despertaras- dijo molesta mientras apretaba los labios en una fina línea.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte tranquila, mientras buscaba con la mirada algo que ponerme, ella me lanzo un bolso y yo le sonreí como agradecimiento.

-Algunos… inconvenientes- dijo con una mueca, note que me ocultaba algo. Solo una mirada directa y fija, la convencieron de continuar –Damon metió la pata, o más bien Elena y ya no podíamos permanecer más tiempo en NY- dijo con otra mueca, esta vez de enojo.

-¿Qué hicieron?- le pregunte con calma mientras sacaba del bolso, unos jeans y una blusa marfil y me los ponía con velocidad vampírica.

-Eso lo pueden explicar ellos- dijo señalando hacia afuera, me puse unos tacos color crema que estaban dentro del bolso y salí con ella.

Afuera en los asientos estaban Damon y Elena tomados de la mano, sonriéndose como adolecentes enamorados, lo note al instante la noche en the kiss había tenido buenos resultados.

Los mire fijamente esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero ellos solo guardaban silencio, Elena evitaba mi mirada y Damon después de unos momentos se decidió y me sostuvo la mirada.

-Mate a Dean- dijo mirándome a los ojos sin inmutarse.

-Como- le pregunte aun sin creerlo, Dean era un DrachenBlaut, lo que significaba que tenia aproximadamente mil años, era uno de los vampiros más poderosos sobre la tierra por lo que la idea de que Damon un joven vampiro de 170 años lo matara era… ridícula e imposible.

-El me ataco- dijo en un susurro Elena –trato de abusar de mí y… Damon me salvo- dijo mientras él le apretaba la mano que tenia entrelazada entre las suyas –fue mi culpa- dijo en un susurro, provocando que Damon negra y la mirara fijamente para que ella también lo creyera –Si, si lo es, yo estaba demasiado ebria y… - dijo mientras luchaba con las lagrimas.

-No es tu culpa- le dije fríamente mientras trataba de encontrarle una solución a todo esto, pero no la encontraba –Dean era un idiota sin sentido, ha intentado y lo ha hecho, abusar de muchas mujeres durante los últimos siglos, muchas de ellas vampiros- les dije mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón.

Si bien Dean y Chris no tenían la mejor relación, eran familia y eso era más fuerte que todo lo demás. Tal vez podría convencer a Chris de no tomar represalias, pero nuestro trato estaba en riesgo. También estaba el pequeño detalle de que Dean DrachenBlaut era el gran señor de Norteamérica y amigo cercano de Klaus.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunte ideando mil planes en mi cabeza.

-A Londres- respondió Kath. Asentí y sonreí levemente, todos nuestros problemas estaban resueltos temporalmente.

-Creo que Adele será feliz de vernos- les dije con una sonrisa mientras me para de ahí, Elena le pregunto en un susurro confundida a Damon sobre ella y él le respondía. Me encamine hacia la sección del bar y le mande un mensaje al número que Chris me había dado, el número de un hombre que estuvo en mis recuerdos.

_Me encamino a Londres_

_Necesito verte, hay nueva información y una única oportunidad._

_Pero para esta tendrás que hacer algo por mí._

_En el sitio de siempre en tres días._

Espere unos minutos hasta que llego su respuesta, como siempre puntual.

_De acuerdo, en ese lugar a las 6 de la tarde,_

_Hablaremos de negocios._

Guarde el teléfono y me lleve a la garganta un vaso de Whisky para evitar volver a pensar en ese hombre Elijah y en su hermano. El ex amor de mi vida, Kol Mikaelson.


End file.
